


只待明日(One Day More) ER 大船AU

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Miserables, Titanic (1997), a bit of Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, RMS Titanic, er - Freeform, 泰坦尼克號, 鐵達尼號
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 一個ER on Titanic的故事
Relationships: Courfeyrac/OFC, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), 古費拉克x原創女角色, 安灼拉/格朗泰爾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個ER on Titanic的故事  
> 角色姓名家庭有私設  
> 音樂劇宇宙連動有，唐家屯(Downton Abbey)與其他奇怪的私貨有  
> OOC預警

**Chapter 1.**

尚-皮埃爾．夏爾．法蘭西斯．安灼拉．裴利戈爾德(Périgord)[1]覺得累極了。

「我看不出人們為什麼要這麼激動，」他對他的表親說，「這就是艘大的有些誇張的船罷了。」

「不只是大得有些誇張，安灼拉，是當前世界上最大的船。」尚-安東．維克多．德．古費拉克愉快地糾正，「我有辦法讓你振作起來－根據情報，公白飛已經上船了。跟我走。」

他們使用的法語口音，以及身上的衣裳使他們周圍操不同語言，身穿種種昭示他們身分的衣物的人群忍不住多看了他們幾眼。安灼拉不慎同某個人短暫對視，登時扭過頭，臉頰因發燙而開始漲紅。古費拉克向來比安灼拉更能享受萬眾矚目，他彬彬有禮地將隨身行李廂遞給早一步登船的管家，打發對方去整理房間。幾名穿戴優雅的女士經過他們，用摺扇遮住微笑的面容，古費拉克向她們行了個禮。

「瞧瞧這樣壯觀的景象，」他讚嘆地說，「法國人、英國人、愛爾蘭小子、黑皮膚船工，東歐各國的移民－」

安灼拉被附近的吼叫吸引注意。離他們不遠的地方，有個渾身發髒的年輕人趴在護欄上，脫下帽子朝碼頭的人群揮舞，高聲道別，「再會!朋友們!願巴克斯與你們同在!」

「你有認識的人?」他的朋友，一個穿戴簡樸乾淨的工人問道。

「沒有，那不是重點。」他們用法語說話。

「我知道，」古費拉克說，「有趣的姑娘都要在他們那邊才找的到。說真的，安灼拉，如果你願意加入冒險，我倒有些想在今天的晚宴溜去下層船艙逛逛。」

安灼拉知道他不會真的那麼做。不過他們也不會願意在晚宴結束後留在餐室參加社交性吞雲吐霧。古費拉克會跑出去勾搭任何他能勾搭的姑娘，安灼拉有別的事情要做。

「別又是你那堆心得札記，」他的母親抱怨，「這些東西遲早會毀了你。我就不該讓管家直接把行李封箱。」

「對於閱讀或寫作，」安灼拉用平靜的語氣回答，「讓我與德．雷納先生或德．拉莫爾侯爵不同的是我有一些習慣和品味。」

母親隨手拿起疊在手稿上的一本紅皮小冊子，「那個貓一樣狡猾的臭小子又給你拿了誰的書。」

「什麼什麼胡賽爾(Husserl)的。」

「什麼什麼胡賽爾的，」裴利戈爾德夫人嘆息，「安灼拉，天使(mon ange)，你知道你比你的表哥負有更多責任，對於我們的家－」

「我會陪您參加今天的晚宴，母親，為了您需要的禮貌。」安灼拉說，「現在，我真的很需要躺下來睡一會。」

「我祈禱薩特、馬克思或是聖鞠斯特千萬別出現在你的夢境。」母親說。

古費拉克來敲門時安灼拉剛好寫完一段。他出發前還沒來得及整理的札記雜亂地堆在客房書桌，安灼拉不讓任何人動他的稿子。時鐘敲響七下，他的貼身男僕急的臉色蒼白。

「趕緊換衣服，安灼拉，」古費拉克笑著說，「別讓你母親又找到責罵路易的藉口。還有，你們兩個誰行行好幫我決定下戴哪只懷錶。」

古費拉克打開他放置懷錶的匣子，安灼拉給他指了個銀質懷錶，古費拉克將懷錶別在身上，轉手接過安灼拉的晚裝依序擺在整齊的床鋪。

「謝謝您，德．古費拉克先生。」路易感激地說。

「古費拉克。」他強調，「我們不是活在十八世紀，朋友。」

安灼拉換上乾淨的白襯衫，自己動手繫扣，「我猜你已經知道與我們同桌的都有哪些人。」

「J．J．阿斯特，還有他剛從修道院出來的小夫人，」古費拉克坐在寫字椅，用戲謔的語氣說道，順手拿起安灼拉才向他借的書翻閱，「偉大的莫莉．布朗及其夫婿，詹姆斯．克勞利爵爺和他的兒子帕特里克，我聽說小克勞利剛訂婚；還有我們都認識的割風先生，珂賽特小姐以及她的律師未婚夫馬呂斯．彭梅胥先生。公白飛似乎被扣留在白星航運董事會那張桌子了。」

「可惜。」安灼拉抬起下頷，讓路易為他繫好白領結。

「是很可惜，」古費拉克接口，「有頭銜的好姑娘都被安排到別張桌子，我等不及親眼看約瑟琺姑媽試圖撮合你跟某某馮．維特斯巴赫小姐或唐娜誰誰．德．阿瓦雷斯-庫瓦茲啦。」

「等你父親加入這場大會，」安灼拉說，「我懷疑你還能笑得這麼高興。」

古費拉克的竊笑凝固在嘴角。

注:

[1] Périgord，十八世紀終至十九世紀初一法國貴族，Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord，政治家及外交官員，業務能力優秀但私生活可議，一度擁有波爾多地區的紅酒生產工業，《德意志論》的作者Madame de Staël據說曾是其情婦。

我只是需要一個有背景且發音拗口的貴族當大E的祖宗


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開始夾帶私貨預警

扣除遊客登船需要的整個下午，從南安普敦到紐約的航程預計三天。他們從巴黎啟程到英國的港口又花了兩天。古費拉克的父親想要在北美置產，安灼拉的母親想要藉由這趟旅程重振家威。古費拉克想要認識新世界，安灼拉想逃離，特別是他接二連三被母親強拉進沒有意義的社交活動的時候。

對此，讓．普魯維爾表示，「去甲板吹點風，我給你掩護。」

讓．”熱安”．普魯維爾是安灼拉在索邦大學的熟朋友，是一對有錢老夫妻的晚年獨子，一個纖弱聰明的文學家。古費拉克喜歡同熱安談論有關唐璜的作品，公白飛與他談論哲學。公白飛比他們三個都年長不少，已經在大學待了很多年，既教課也聽課，本科上是個醫學博士，不過似乎沒有什麼公白飛不精通的學科；因此，公白飛參與過這艘龐大郵輪的設計，並且在這次航程擔任第二工程顧問。

安灼拉在自己的房間解決早飯，換了便裝來到第一層甲板，有些意外地遇見帕特里克．克勞利。穿戴嚴謹的英國人在涼椅上寫手記，手本的皮革書封內側用迴紋針別著一張年輕女子的銀版照片。

「這是瑪麗，我的堂妹兼未婚妻。」帕特里克．克勞利介紹，「她算是半個美國人，裴利戈爾德先生，柯拉堂嬸，她的母親－」

「請叫我安灼拉。」安灼拉窘迫地說。

「我一直以為法國人比我們正注重被正確稱呼名銜。」

「我不是那群人的一員，古費拉克也不是。」安灼拉說，「話說回來，我也以為英國的爵位繼承人只能在自己國內結婚。」

「有時候美國的嫁妝會比上等頭銜更有用。」帕特里克．克勞利苦笑，「別誤會我，安灼拉先生，柯拉堂嬸是個非常好的人。恐怕瑪麗並沒有繼承到她的溫暖脾氣。伊迪絲和茜碧都很友善，只是瑪麗，你知道，有些女人對誰都冷冰冰的。」

安灼拉點點頭。他們多聊了會各自的旅行目的，牽扯到他們對奧匈帝國與歐洲局勢的觀點，然後有禮地分手。珂賽特．割風挽著未婚夫的手在甲板對面散步。安灼拉算是認識馬呂斯．彭梅胥，古費拉克曾領他參加某個安灼拉主持的大學生辯論會，馬呂斯由舊貴族外公養大，但是放棄頭銜成為律師，引起家族不滿，珂賽特．割風的養父是商人，據說蹲過牢(其中數年是被不公平的延長的)。起先馬呂斯的外公不見待珂賽特，根據古費拉克跟進的最新消息，近來吉諾曼先生有被溫柔且教養良好的珂賽特．割風快速融化冰冷內心的趨勢。

馬呂斯率先看見安灼拉，他們彼此點頭致意，珂賽特微微屈膝，陽光將她露在帽沿外的金色髮髻照的發白，她的粉藍色衣裙同馬呂斯的藍領待相互呼應。

「我總覺得他很憂鬱。」他聽見珂賽特說。

馬呂斯回答，「他是安灼拉，我敢說就是古費拉克也摸不清安灼拉的頭腦裡都在想些什麼。」

眼下安灼拉想的是他剛讀到一半的胡賽爾。他們離開索邦前，熱安不知道從哪兒弄到上個世紀末被意外謀殺的奧匈帝國皇后作品集子，在讀書會上熱烈發表他對受禁錮的靈魂的看法。存在意志與存在表象的差異使安灼拉著迷，他把思考對象放在他自己身上的符號(signifier)以及那些符號代表的(signified)安灼拉。裴利戈爾德是個老姓氏，即便經過幾代血脈傳承後現任的裴利戈爾德公爵只不過是某個安灼拉未曾謀面的老人，他的家庭－他母親想要挽留的家庭－除了他父親留下來的名聲和古董家具外只剩下未付清的債務。裴利戈爾德夫人堅持守著僅剩的幾片佃地，安灼拉希望她能清醒一些。

他把雙臂擱在第一層甲板的護欄，面向大西洋思考。他想到帕特里克．克勞利的故事，還有報紙上刊載的南美洲農民自由運動，熱安寫過一些詩讚頌追求自由的人。讓．普魯維爾追求美，馬呂斯追求獨立，古費拉克追求快樂，公白飛追求真理。在他們下面兩層甲板的乘客追求更好的生活。

「我在追求什麼?」安灼拉喃喃地問，「我想追求什麼?」

海風迎面吹來，安灼拉胡亂將碎髮捋到腦後，下面一層的甲板有人。穿著綠外套的年輕男人操著南省口音法語嚷嚷，他的兩個同伴對那番言論發表點評。

綠外套的人喊，「看，多美的雲石雕像!」

「小聲些，大R，我可不想把剩下的今天浪費在讓你安靜。」

「巴阿雷在哪裡?讓他去找幾個俄羅斯匪子舉行拳擊賽，」被稱為大R的人說，「我有彩鉛，油顏料也還有不少，等我們上岸時就足夠開個展覽。」

「你又喝醉了，格朗泰爾。」

「我今天還不曾遇見任何愛爾蘭人哩，若李李李李，別瞎操心，大夫，」那個人又說，「告訴我，弗以伊，戴奧尼索斯見了阿波羅是不是要大聲讚美，先有太陽才能有葡萄，才能用美麗的頭髮與聰明才智釀出酒－」

安灼拉有趣地往下看。名叫若李的醫生滔滔不絕解釋一系列飲酒和疾病的聯繫，安灼拉認出被喚作弗以伊的是昨天他看見的工人，格朗泰爾，或是大R，正是摘下帽子對碼頭上的陌生人道別的人。他們三個高聲東拉西扯各種話題，其中的材料豐富性使安灼拉吃了一驚。他們談起拿破崙、腓特烈，甚至威廉二世與民族主義，安灼拉也就繼續盯著海洋，做出沉思的模樣好繼續偷聽。那三人的話題很快又從皇帝轉向別的。

「報上說克莉絲汀．戴耶．德．夏尼子爵夫人跟我們乘了同一艘船，」名叫若李的醫生期盼地說，「有人邀請她去紐約演唱。幾年前我去過劇院看她的《塞爾維亞理髮師》，我敢說拉．克莉琪塔(la Chrissitta)是謬思女神的親生女兒。」

「拉．克莉琪塔，」弗以伊咯咯笑道，「你該像打聖戰一樣寫一篇頌歌給夏尼子爵夫人好給你自己贏回聽她演唱歌劇的權利。」

「喂，頭等艙的雲石雕像，朋友、夥計、思考家，」名叫格朗泰爾，或是大R的年輕人抬頭對安灼拉喊話，「您在那邊偷聽我們足足有半個鐘頭啦，您見到這位謬思女神的親生女兒，巴黎歌劇院的音樂天使，拉．克莉琪塔子爵夫人沒有?」

甲板上的糾察員吹響尖銳的哨笛，「下層船艙乘客禁止與頭等艙乘客交談!」

「您是不是瞎，上面那位掉進大西洋的撒拉弗是我的法蘭西兄弟，讓娜萬歲!」

「您要再多說一個字，先生，我就得請您回您的四人房臥鋪待到我們上岸了。」

「我還沒見到她，」安灼拉趴在欄杆上對下層甲板的人說，「要是我見到了會派人捎消息給您們。對了，讓娜萬歲。」

糾察員張大了嘴，格朗泰爾、若李及弗以伊放聲大笑。

路易在第一層甲板找到安灼拉，他錯過早餐後母親命令他參加午餐，同桌的有公白飛、古費拉克、莫莉．布朗夫人，勞爾．德．夏尼子爵，還有這艘船的擁有者與設計師。

「振作起來，告訴你們一個好新聞，」古費拉克說，「德．夏尼子爵夫人的貼身女僕告訴我子爵夫人已經同意在明天晚上舉辦室內演唱會。」

「然後，請告訴我們你又怎麼勾搭上德．夏尼子爵夫人的貼身女僕來著?」公白飛說。

古費拉克響亮地清喉嚨。

「下面船艙有幾個法國人很有意思。」安灼拉突兀地說。

「那是肯定的，」公白飛說，「昨天晚餐後我去下面走了一遭，說不定我們遇見的是同一幫人。」

餐桌上的氣氛呈現微妙的和諧。白星航運董事長伊斯梅先生忙著恭維重新進行投資的夏尼子爵，幾年前夏尼子爵破產的新聞佔據報紙版面足有一週之久。起先有人謠傳破產的原因是賭博，後來被證實只是投資失敗。三個年輕人聽設計師托馬斯．安德魯斯侃侃而談這艘船的建造過程。安灼拉的母親同美國女富豪簡短談話，在剩下的午餐時間不時傾身與隔壁桌的西班牙貴婦交談。西班牙貴婦的女兒用昂貴的手工蕾絲摺扇擋著臉。

「可憐的姑娘，」莫莉．布朗夫人說，「賽維利亞的伊薩貝拉．瑪利亞．德．歐利瓦雷茲，被情郎棄婚後差點被逐出家門變成賣身女，她母親開的條件已經不能更寬裕－只要是個體面年輕男人就成。」

「別讓我姑媽聽見您的話。」古費拉克說。

侍者撤掉餐前酒杯時約瑟夫．布魯斯．伊斯梅驕傲地提起造船耗掉的資本。古費拉克扭頭翻了個白眼，拿出隨身菸盒讓公白飛與安灼拉各取一支淡菸。通常安灼拉不吸菸，但是男人手指夾著香菸的作用就像女人手裡展開的摺扇。他甚至沒有換過外套就下樓吃午餐，髮辮散亂，安灼拉避開餐室裡其他女人看似不經意頭來的目光，歪頭划火柴點煙並深吸一口；裴利戈爾德夫人靜靜地望著他。

「你知道我不喜歡你抽菸。」

「喔，拜託。」安灼拉說，淺白色的煙隨著他開口被吹到母親的鼻子前。

「說真的，約瑟琺姑媽，要是您到索邦大學繞一圈，」古費拉克幫腔，「您就會知道安灼拉的生活過得比本篤會修士清淨。」

「我可以作證，夫人。」公白飛笑道。

裴利戈爾德夫人微笑，對侍者說，「我們要兩份羊排，做的嫩，用胡椒調味，淋上少許薄荷醬，不要洋蔥也不要堅果。我的兒子對堅果過敏。」

「您可以放上堅果。」安灼拉糾正，「我只是對弗朗索瓦·菲利·福爾[1]過敏。」

他的母親警告，「天使。」

安灼拉吞吐了另一口菸，「母親。」

「這讓我想起我們共同完成的那篇學期論文，」公白飛用懷念的語氣說，「《論譴責父輩之過導致的主體性離散》。」

「在哲學院拿了甲等，在法學院卻不及格。」古費拉克補充。

「我考慮把那篇文章修改後寄去維也納大學學刊發表。」安灼拉對他們說。

「我責怪你們。」裴利戈爾德夫人對古費拉克和公白飛說。

莫莉．布朗端起酒杯，「妳要幫妳兒子切羊排嗎，約瑟琺?」

約瑟夫．布魯斯．伊斯梅吃了幾口，又說，「我希望能邀請諸位來趟全船參觀，即便是頭等艙，不同樓層的客房也進行不同的設計。當然，我最引以為傲的是明天晚上才要正式啟用的舞會大廳，我告訴安德魯斯先生大廳必須比白金漢宮的皇家美術館大，我感謝安德魯斯先生為我們做到了這一點。」

「精準點說，它到底有多 **大**?」古費拉克用刻意的好奇口吻問。

「這麼說，德．古費拉克先生，我的舞會大廳可以容納整個哈布斯堡家族。」

「您聽說過西格蒙．佛洛伊德教授，伊斯梅先生?」安灼拉忍不住說，「他對人類，特別是男人對尺寸大小的迷戀的心理研究也許會使您感興趣。」

公白飛往酒杯發出一陣介於嗆鼻與偷笑之間的聲音，古費拉克笑出眼淚。夏尼子爵震驚地瞧著他們三個。莫莉．布朗為後半句話露出深沉的冷笑。

「你該去競選法國國會主席，年輕人。你是一把好火槍(pistol)。」

母親在餐桌底下掐住安灼拉的手腕，「你今天是怎麼回事?」

「我以為熱安跟您報過信，」安灼拉說，「我昨晚熬夜了。」

「行，你可以回去休息，」母親壓低聲量，「－但是今晚你必須出席晚餐。你的母親需要你出現。」

安灼拉待在房間完成關於胡賽爾的讀書札記，斜坐在臨窗的沙發裡修改他先前寫完的一篇文章。對於唯物主義下的自由與唯心論的爭議，安灼拉感覺他想得很多卻說得很少。他懷念大學時光，那些在法律課上的模擬辯訴，校園裡站在肥皂箱激昂演說的某某論者，公白飛是謬尚咖啡廳的常客，後來咖啡廳被他們正式佔據，以安灼拉、古費拉克、公白飛為中心，陸續加入的學生、工人、藝術家、記者等組成雜亂卻熱情的兄弟會，總有人在他們針對議題爭論實在邊上彈吉他唱歌。

路易敲門進屋，「夫人想見您，安灼拉先生。」

「我一會兒過去。」

「不用麻煩，」母親經過路易走進安灼拉的房間，「謝謝你，路易。」

安灼拉嘆了口氣。裴利戈爾德夫人往桌上擺了個小保險箱，示意安灼拉加入她。

「我知道你還在生氣，我也很遺憾我沒能讓你完成你的最後一個學期，」母親溫和地開口，「不過我確信我沒有做錯，而且等我們安定下來，你總有機會回去取得你想要的學位。」

「就像您經常說的，」安灼拉乾巴巴地說，「您比我的教授更需要我。」

「本來我打算等事情有眉目才把它交給你，但是經過中午的事件，我想我得改變決定。」

安灼拉抬起眉毛。

「你知道德．古費拉克家族的產業基本上全部屬於你舅舅，接下來只會屬於你表哥，」裴利戈爾德夫人轉動保險箱的鎖，開箱取出一只年代久遠的珠寶盒，「但是我的母親在遺囑裡將這件傳家寶留給了我。現在它是德．古費拉克與裴利戈爾德共同的財產。」

安灼拉看著母親打開珠寶盒，展示裡頭堪稱龐大的藍色鑽石項鍊。

「五十六克拉，你能想像嗎?」母親微笑著說，「海洋之心，它曾經屬於路易十六－我知道你又要對我說的話，天使，但是現在你必須安靜聽我說。」

她抽走安灼拉手裡的書冊，將鑽石項鍊擺進他的掌心，冰冷沉重的石頭使安灼拉不禁打了個顫。

「我與你父親結婚時戴著這條項鍊，」母親說，「等我們抵達紐約，我要你在結婚的教堂為你的新娘戴上它。阿斯特夫人說明天她要介紹一些新朋友給我們，我聽說本傑明．古根漢的女兒非常優秀。她跟她的母親一起住在紐約，幾天後我們可以隨她父親一起去拜訪她。」

「然後?」安灼拉說，「我不懂您到底要我做什麼。」

母親握住安灼拉的手，包覆鑽石項鍊，「我要你停止跟你表哥到處鬼混，停止把你的生命浪費在沒有實質意義的自我思考，並且擔負起你做為你父親繼承人的使命。現在，你該準備更衣下樓了，我的天使。」

安灼拉無意苛待他的母親。他尊敬她，因為她是母親。就這樣而已。安灼拉發現自己對再度與莫莉．布朗同桌感到莫名的愉快。古費拉克被安排到另一張頭銜雲集的桌子，熱安也在那裡，古費拉克面對任何人都有足夠的話題談笑風生並使自己成為焦點。公白飛坐進安灼拉左手邊，與他們同桌的還有克勞利父子、割風父女和吉諾曼祖孫。兩個即將成為親家的老人抽著雪茄閒聊，莫莉．布朗向珂賽特問起巴黎的時尚。詹姆斯．克勞利爵爺的座位在裴利戈爾德夫人右側，他禮儀週到地問，「我聽說您的兒子和外甥都是索邦大學的校友?」

「尚-安東．維克多已經畢業，安灼拉還沒有，」裴利戈爾德夫人回答，「您知道，我不能在我自己到美國旅行的同時把我的孩子獨自扔在家鄉。」

帕特里克．克勞利開起玩笑，「看來我誤闖了索邦大學的同學會。」

「很遺憾我下樓時忘了帶準備好的討論課筆記。」馬呂斯順著話頭說。

「我不記得在謬尚咖啡廳見過你，」安灼拉回憶，「事實是我們似乎一直沒有正式認識對方。」

「古費拉克倒是經常提到謬尚，」馬呂斯笑道，「如果謬尚還有空位，等我們回到巴黎，我很希望可以去參加你們的會。」

公白飛舉起酒杯，「你已經參加了，馬呂斯，歡迎。」

「你們讀沒讀過喬治·索雷爾(Georges Eugène Sorel)最新的論文?」

「如果你又要拉我一起寫百頁論文反駁索雷爾教授，我建議這回你跟馬呂斯一起寫，」公白飛警惕地說，「我手上有太多事，我也相信馬呂斯的想法比我得更值得一書。」

「馬呂斯，」安灼拉直起身板，「你是更嚮往菁英主義還是社會主義?」

「不好，」珂賽特．割風笑道，「您碰到了馬呂斯話匣子的開關，安灼拉先生。」

「看在上帝的份上，安灼拉，」

「別這樣，裴利戈爾德夫人，」帕特里克．克勞利興致勃勃，「請您讓我這個孤陋寡聞的劍橋學生聽聽法國學生的談話。」

「我也很想聽一聽，」莫莉．布朗同意，「不過你會發現這幾個法國年輕人的嘴個個賽得上加農砲，克勞利先生。」

「等等等等等等，你們在談索雷爾，」古費拉克出現在桌邊，端著新的香檳杯，看上去已經說了一整個鐘頭的高談闊論，「怎麼樣，馬呂斯，我們的聖鞠斯特開始對你做思想工作沒有?」

「這不公平，」安灼拉反駁，「到今天之前我們甚至沒有上過同一堂邏輯課。」

公白飛同古費拉克碰杯，又說，「如果安灼拉要對誰做思想工作，我敢說那個人必須是你。現在要嘛你把熱安拉過來，要嘛回去你那桌，別打擾我們吵架。」

熱安出奇不意地冒出來，「我來了，朋友們。大家冷靜，別讓英雄式的暴力摧毀公民的朋友們的友誼。」

包含帕特里克．克勞利在內的年輕人哄堂大笑。鄰桌的乘客對他們投以側目。

「妳知道嗎，親愛的，」莫莉．布朗對珂賽特說，「多虧妳的同胞，我感覺我又是十八歲的女高中生。高興點，約瑟琺好姑娘，這是兩天來我頭一回看到妳兒子的笑容。」

安灼拉超乎自己想像地在二樓甲板待到晚上十點。晚餐後幾個年輕人在吸菸室另尋桌子，坐下來熱烈討論工業革命。馬呂斯．彭梅胥對社會主義暢所其言，公白飛用幾乎像是預演過的談話將英國人辯得沒脾氣，安灼拉談到他反對索雷爾的論點，古費拉克刻意唱起反調，熱安一如他們在謬尚咖啡館的那些傍晚，在氣氛即將緊張前說了幾個文雅的笑話。

「如果你問我，」他將最後一些香檳倒進所有人的杯子，「有那麼幾分鐘，我當真以為我們這是在咖啡館而不是在一艘移動的大船上。與我共飲今天的最後一杯，朋友們，我這杯敬各位(Here’s to you)。」

「我很高興認識你們。」帕特里克．克勞利說。

「我這杯敬我自己，」古費拉克說，「－開玩笑的。敬安灼拉，公民們的朋友會的領袖，我很高興你終於有點生氣了。」

離開吸菸室的男人互道晚安，久違的生機回到安灼拉體內，像是瀕死的盆栽得到水份，他的頭腦飢餓許久後終於飽食，香檳在安灼拉的血液裡起作用，但是他精神奇佳。

「回去吧，」他對他的朋友們說，「我在這裡走一會。」

古費拉克倒退著走，給安卓拉拋來浮誇的義大利式飛吻。深夜的海風吹在他臉上，安灼拉漫步過甲板，煤氣燈下的人影拉的老長；他面帶微笑，愉快地回想今晚他所說出口與聽進來的字字句句。

「”活在你的時代，不過別做時代的產物(Live with your century, but do not be its creature.)[2]”」他想到公白飛引用的這句話。這句話裡有些東西擊中了他。

安灼拉決定到護欄旁再吹點風，然後他看見一個身著西班牙式裙袍的年輕女子站在護欄上。正確地說，她翻出甲板，站在護欄外側，雙手反方向握著鐵欄杆。安灼拉的心臟停了幾秒，年輕女子髮髻鬆脫，他從她擺動不休的紅瑪瑙耳墜看出她正渾身顫抖。

「您不會那麼做的，」安灼拉走過去，用義大利語說話，心中暗自祈禱對方至少聽得懂他想表示的意思。

西班牙女子回頭，臉上淚痕未乾，憤怒地用西班牙語回答，「我本來要鬆手了，是您打斷我。」

「您要是真想這麼做，就不會在這裡猶豫到被人發現。」安灼拉指出，「－您是賽維利亞的唐娜(Doña)[3]伊薩貝拉．瑪利亞．德．歐利瓦雷茲?今天中午您與您母親在我隔壁桌。」

「唐娜．伊薩貝拉?」伊薩貝拉．瑪利亞．德．歐利瓦雷茲邊笑邊哭，「我不是唐娜，很久以前就不是了，請您離開，您說什麼都不會改變我的決定。」

「－他對的，妳知道，」

伊薩貝拉．瑪利亞．德．歐利瓦雷茲短促地尖叫，差點就此鬆手落海。安灼拉也被嚇了一跳，穿著陳舊綠外套，頭髮亂糟糟的法國南省青年出現在旁，用彆腳的西班牙語說，「如果妳想跳，妳已沒了。」

伊薩貝拉右手握緊欄杆，用騰出來的左手背抹乾臉，昂起面容，語氣高傲，「我說過我本來就要鬆手了。另外，我會說法語，您們兩位不需要勉強。」

南省青年同安灼拉對視一眼。某種默契在他們之間滋生，那種只有法國公民同胞才能理解的默契。

「那很好，唐娜貝拉，如果我們要在這裡僵持一晚上，最好用大家都會說的語言，」南省青年輕快地說，「我們也堅持我們的看法，您不想跳下去。您看。」

他拿出一條捏癟了的油畫顏料罐，振臂扔出去，顏料罐消失在黑暗裡。

「唐娜伊薩貝拉，我不知道您的故事，我知道的是事情沒有遭到這個地步。」安灼拉在伊薩貝拉的臉龐出現動搖時說，「只要您願意，您就有機會活下去。」

「您是個男人，您當然會這麼說，因為男人永遠有機會，」伊薩貝拉反駁，「您什麼都不懂，一個女人成了破玩意兒(damaged goods)，她就只能是破玩意兒。」

「那您就不要當唐娜貝拉，改當多拉貝拉(Dorabella)，」南省青年說，「多拉貝拉幹的多漂亮！費南多前腳一走，她轉頭就給自己招募了個馬賽洛(Marcello)回來－」

伊薩貝拉眨眨眼睛。

安灼拉說，「應該是蒂奇歐(Tizio)。」

「我知道，我只是試著分散多拉貝拉的注意力－」

「叫我安灼拉。」

「安灼拉，一個天使長般的名字。」南省青年說，「我叫格朗泰爾，您們可以叫我大寫的R，簡稱大R，重點是，多拉貝拉－」

伊薩貝拉的嘴角開始往上翹，「唐娜．貝拉，格朗泰爾先生。」

「您不需這麼做，唐娜伊薩貝拉，」安灼拉趁勢接過話頭，「我理解您的感受，我自己也感覺被困住，不過相信我，我們總有給自己找到出路的時候。」

「不論是誰對您做了那些齬齲事，他都不值得您為他再失去任何東西，一滴眼淚也不行，有時我真不明白妳們女人，唐娜．多拉貝拉，」格朗泰爾說，「向來該是女人把男人耍得團團轉，不是顛倒過來。瞧瞧蘇珊娜!苔絲碧娜!鮑西雅!裴奇大娘!羅瑟琳!女人!您們比銀裝素裹的冬天更加美麗，是秋天的顏色，是春天的芬芳，只要女人走過去就要有少年、中年、老年維特墜入愛河!您們就像非洲的風暴，更像義大利的蜜糖!您們是愛神的女兒，我雖是粗野的人卻也渴望愛，誰不願意為愛而活(vivire solamente de amor)呢，唐娜貝拉?」

格朗泰爾暫停下來呼吸，安灼拉說，「一個戴奧尼索斯的詩人。酒神是您的教父。」

「正是如此，安灼拉天使，」格朗泰爾說，「別為此驚嘆，也許我沒像您們上過大學，不代表我們這類人不能教育自己。」

「我確信達文西會為您感到驕傲。」

格朗泰爾摘下帽子行了個花哨的鞠躬禮。伊薩貝拉還站在護欄外，真正意義上地破涕為笑。

「您們到底還要不要救我，安灼拉先生和格朗泰爾先生?」

「您期待克莉絲汀．德．夏尼子爵夫人明晚的演唱嗎，唐娜．伊薩貝拉?」安灼拉問道。

伊薩貝拉彆扭地點頭。

「那麼，請您很慢地轉過來。」安灼拉說，「我們會拉您回甲板。」

「您們得有人在船靠岸前告訴我拉．克莉琪塔唱了哪些曲子。」格朗泰爾說。

伊薩貝拉猶豫了幾秒，安灼拉伸出手，伊薩貝拉握住他的手，小心翼翼地轉身，面向船艙，呼出一口氣。

「我剛才犯傻了。」

「您到底幾歲啊?」

「說真的，格朗泰爾。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾咧開嘴笑，「天使長拉妳的手，多拉貝拉，現在往上踩，我先後退，等會兒戴奧尼索斯會害羞地抱住妳的腰，好把妳接回地面。」

伊薩貝拉往甲板內稍微傾身，提起長裙往上踩，下一秒她的披肩滑落，伊薩貝拉的繡花鞋踩在布料，安灼拉被她掉下去的重量拉的打滑，只來得及用還空著的左手握住護欄。

[1] 弗朗索瓦·菲利·福爾: 法蘭西第三共和國第六任總統，任期在1895～1899年。右派。

[2]席勒聚聚說的

[3]義語和西語裡的Dona/Doña大約等於英語的lady或法語的madame，是個稱呼淑女的頭銜(所以《唐璜》裡的兩位女士其實只叫Ana和Elvira)


	3. Chapter 3

那是安灼拉經歷過最漫長的兩分鐘。

「抓緊，」他趴在護欄，用雙手抓緊伊薩貝拉，肆虐的海風幾乎蓋過他的聲音，「抓緊我，唐娜‧伊薩貝拉，我不會鬆手的。」

「救我!我不想死!救命!」伊薩貝拉尖叫，「我才十六歲，我還不想死!聖母瑪利亞!救救我!」

「冷靜下來，唐娜貝拉，」格朗泰爾大叫，「別掙扎，妳會甩掉安灼拉的!」

伊薩貝拉掛在船邊嗚咽，「聖母!救救我!」

「我抓著您呢，」安灼拉安撫，「現在，您的左手也得抓好欄杆，您做得到，動作快。」

「聽他的話!」格朗泰爾咆嘯。

伊薩貝拉大哭著抬起左手抓住護欄。她的瑪瑙耳環掉了一只，筆直落進海面。

「別管它了，現在把您自己撐起來。」安灼拉說。

瀕臨危險的人總是擁有最大的力量，西班牙的少女用雙臂的力氣奮力將她自己撐起來，格朗泰爾探出半截身子，摸到伊薩貝拉的禮服腰帶。

「我接住妳了，多拉貝拉，等我們數到三才能放開護欄，」格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉－一，二，三!」

他們撞成一團又被推散，格朗泰爾向後翻了幾圈，撞上繫在護欄下的救生艇邊緣，安灼拉爬起來，眼冒金星；甲板上擠滿了人，伊薩貝拉的父母，船長，糾察隊，提著燈的大副，還有公白飛。伊薩貝拉撲進她母親的臂彎嚎啕大哭，他們用西班牙的方言說話。最晚抵達現場的公白飛拉起距離人群最遠的格朗泰爾。

「發生什麼事了?」他問。

「您們做了什麼!」糾察長質問，「您們對這位小姐做了什麼?隊員，上手銬!」

「不要!」伊薩貝拉哭喊。

「他們救了我女兒。」他的母親對船長說。糾察員迎上安灼拉的目光，低聲道歉著退回原位。

「您沒有聽見嗎，他 **們** ，」公白飛對另一個糾察員說，「格朗泰爾也參加了救人，請放開他。」

糾察員悻然鬆銬。格朗泰爾不滿地抽回手。

「您還好?」安灼拉問。

伊薩貝拉含糊地回答，她的母親用手指給她梳頭，掏出手絹擦掉她的淚水。

「德．歐利瓦雷茲小姐，您到底為什麼要在這個時間逗留在甲板上?」船長問道。

安灼拉瞟向格朗泰爾，後者搖頭示意，同公白飛走過來加入他們。伊薩貝拉謹慎地看看他們，攏緊披肩，說，「我只是想來看一眼船的機－螺旋－」

「推進器?」格朗泰爾建議。

「我只是想來看推進器，」伊薩貝拉說，「沒想到我踩空了，幸好安灼拉先生還有格朗泰爾先生救了我的命。」

「一個小姑娘想看推進器?」德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵叫罵，「聖母在上，伊薩貝拉．瑪利亞，妳受的教訓還不夠多?我就該讓妳母親送妳去庇里牛斯山的修道院－」

「任何人都有好奇的權利，不是嗎，」安灼拉打斷他，「您的女兒想要活下去，德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵，給她一點信心罷。」

「我好奇的是為什麼姑娘不能看渦輪?」格朗泰爾補充。公白飛讚許地頷首。

「這裡沒有三等艙說話的地方。」西班牙人轉向船長，「這個三等艙的遊民違反規定，您必須處罰他。」

「我也提醒諸位，」安灼拉拔高了聲量，「如果沒有格朗泰爾，唐娜‧伊薩貝拉現在已經葬身海洋，您可別責怪三等艙的乘客沒有對一等艙伸出援手。」

德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵被噎了一下。伊薩貝拉說，「安灼拉先生說的是真的。」

「謝謝您，格蘭塔爾先生。」德．歐利瓦雷茲夫人感激地說。格朗泰爾聳聳肩膀。

船長對糾察隊揮手，「既然是這樣，我想格朗泰爾先生不僅不能被處罰，還需要被公開表揚，先生們，這裡沒事了。」

德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵從錢袋數出幾張鈔票，遞到格朗泰爾面前，「作為謝意。」

出於驚訝、鄙視以及憤懣，安灼拉冷笑出聲。格朗泰爾把手兜在外套口袋裏頭，歪著腦袋野露出匪夷所思的目光。

「上帝，」公白飛說，「德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵，您的女兒只值十英鎊?一個捨身救人的青年的尊嚴難道也能用貨幣衡量?」

「您們不需要這樣對待一個受驚嚇的父親，年輕人們，」船長說。

「一個受驚嚇後依然看不見真相的父親。」安灼拉盯著西班牙人。

「這樣，做為您搭救我女兒的感謝，我們邀請您明天晚上一同參加晚宴，」德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵對格朗泰爾說，「您，與這位先生，跟我們一同晚餐，並聽夏尼子爵夫人演唱。」

「聽起來很公平，先生們。」船長按住安灼拉，總結。

「叫帕布羅明天帶他的朋友一起來。」德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵對他的妻子下令。伊薩貝拉被夾在父母中間走下通往船艙的階梯，奮力回頭往甲板多望了幾次。

「晚安，年輕人。」船長說，「您們的舉止非常英勇。格朗泰爾先生，明天晚宴過後，希望您能遵守規則回到您的船票標示的艙位。」

「那是明天晚上的事。」安灼拉說。

「你們不需要這樣，」格朗泰爾再度聳肩，「他就是那種勢利的人。頂多剛才我直接下去第三層甲板罷了。」

「我們必須這麼做，我的朋友，」公白飛不容反對的說，「這是你應得的。救人一命的公民，哪怕是莫札特也寫不出最好的感謝彌撒。」

「你們已經認識了。」安灼拉說。

「昨天晚上，」格朗泰爾說，「公白飛到下面巡查，跟我的幾個朋友聊了起來。」

「很高興認識您。」安灼拉朝他伸出右手。

格朗泰爾握住安灼拉的手，「用你就成。我重新自我介紹，我叫格朗熱．格朗泰爾，外號大寫的R。」

「尚-皮埃爾．夏爾．法蘭西斯．安灼拉．裴利戈爾德。」

「你得找張紙讓我寫下你的名字，朋友。」

「我們都叫他安灼拉，」公白飛善意地說，「或是，你知道，天使。」

安灼拉瞪著他。格朗泰爾笑道，「比起天使長，更像個雲石雕像的阿波羅。」

「你該認識熱安，」公白飛說，「安灼拉，公民，明晚我們要讓大R會一會名詩人讓．普魯維爾。」

隔天全船的人都在討論這件事。安灼拉救了西班牙貴族少女一命為裴利戈爾德夫人帶來的驕傲正好被他同三等艙乘客交朋友的行徑抵銷。

「反正等船一靠岸，我們也就往各自的方向繼續旅行。」她對珂賽特．割風說。

「我認為他們同樣勇敢。」珂賽特答道。

「但是三等艙的乘客跑上第一層甲板?」裴利戈爾德夫人端著茶杯，「我更願意稱其為魯莽犯法。」

熱安犯了點過敏，錯過早上同他們見面的機會，公白飛忙個沒停，安灼拉便與古費拉克到甲板上走路。

「你是個名人了，我為你驕傲，主要是因為你救了人，」古費拉克評論，「與此同時，我猜德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵即將對你另有所圖。」

「別說胡話。」安灼拉打斷他，「換成你也會出手幫助她。」

「我對你大有改觀，安灼拉，」古費拉克笑，「我以為你已經隨著離開索邦變成第二個聖鞠斯特，甚至更糟，但是這樁事讓我確認你的內心還有活躍的人性。」

「很高興聽見世界上的第二個唐‧喬凡尼的稱讚。」

古費拉克對這話裡的揶揄並沒有表示反對，「小可憐，昨天晚上我跟她父兄同桌，德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵跟他的繼承人幾乎是所有汪達爾人缺點的集合體。你說他邀請那位大R參加我們的晚宴?」

陳舊的綠外套閃過安灼拉的眼角。格朗泰爾背向他們，半趴在第一層甲板的護欄忙碌地做著什麼，他的舊皮靴邊有瓶開了的愛爾蘭奶酒，格朗泰爾放下手裡的活兒，彎腰撿起酒瓶對嘴飲用。安灼拉停下腳步，示意古費拉克別出聲。

「格朗泰爾，」他開口，「放下那只酒瓶。」

格朗泰爾差點兒吐掉他嘴裡的酒。他按著畫板，用拿酒瓶的手背擦嘴。古費拉克作勢拍手，「真有你的，天使，阻止我們的同胞，一個英勇的藝術家喝他的智慧泉水。早安，公民，我猜你就是格朗熱‧格朗泰爾。」

「大R。」格朗泰爾說。

「古費拉克，沒有德這個冗贅字。」

「安灼拉，多拉貝拉今天早上怎麼樣?」

「別那樣叫她。」安灼拉說。

頭等艙的服務員找到古費拉克，「您的無線電話，先生。請您到船長辦公室接聽。」

「肯定是我父親。」古費拉克抱怨，「回見，朋友們，大R，我期待下午便又遇見你。」

上層甲板的休息區擺有一排涼椅，兩個淑女讓她們的貼身女佣打起陽傘，躺在椅裡翻閱雜誌。幾個孩子在玩足球，其他男人不是抽著雪茄發呆就是湊著腦袋低聲談話。安灼拉走向甲板盡頭，格朗泰爾還拎著酒瓶，他有典型的南省人特徵，黑色鬈髮亂糟糟的，讓太陽曬深的膚色，臉上有些雀斑，他的眼睛是墨綠色，也許這就是他只穿綠外套的原因。

「昨晚過的如何?」

「還行。」格朗泰爾說，「若李用冰啤酒讓我敷腦袋。我的一個朋友，是個執業醫生。」

「我知道，」安灼拉微笑，「昨天下午我在這裡偷聽你們在下面那層甲板說話。」

「我知道，」格朗泰爾說，「真不敢相信唐娜‧伊薩貝拉讓我們真正認識了彼此。」

「我誠心地希望你沒有被唐娜‧伊薩貝拉的父親冒犯到。」安灼拉說，「古費拉克聽說整件事之後看上去像在籌謀公開冒犯德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵。」

「那就很精彩了。」格朗泰爾喝光他的酒，「你們是我見過最有意思的傢伙。大部分像你們這樣的人都覺得我們這邊的人不配呼吸他們呼吸的空氣。」

「你會發現我們幾個跟自己的父輩差別甚鉅。」安灼拉說，「讓‧雅克‧盧梭是我的啟蒙，弗雷德里希‧恩格斯是第二教授。雖然總是讓恩格斯當第二什麼對他似乎不太公平。」

「我不同意你，」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉有趣地望著他。

「我同意《法蘭西階級鬥爭導言》的一些觀點，可同時我更是黑格爾教授的學生，」格朗泰爾解釋，「過於唯物的思想向來要比無神論可怕。寧可做個半信半疑的教徒也千萬做不得缺乏神(godless)的人。」

安灼拉對這個論調發出嗤笑，「那些像藝術展演的教會儀式難道沒有人類制定的純粹規範在裡面?」

「馬基維利能不依靠束縛人心實踐君主論嗎?」格朗泰爾反問。

「你使人大開眼界，戴奧尼索斯的祭酒。」

「你是個混進高乃依成分的羅伯斯庇爾。」

安灼拉決定不詢問對方關於他對伏爾泰的看法。他們繞著甲板散步，安灼拉脫下外套，他棗紅色背心上的鈕扣被曬得發熱。天氣很好，喝完早餐後第二杯咖啡的上流社會少女成群結隊走上甲板，她們的蕾絲高領領口別著繫有緞帶的圖章，頭髮挽成各種形狀的小髻，由於人數足夠便沒有年長女伴在旁。格朗泰爾瞇起眼睛觀察她們，姑娘們像是沒有看見他，經過他們附近時，幾個姑娘隔著摺扇對安灼拉眨眼微笑。

安灼拉別過頭，格朗泰爾笑道，「不是個博馬舍的風流天使，誰要來試探基路伯(Cherubim)就是自討倒楣[1]。」

「她們很快就又要下去換衣服了。」

「怎麼，」格朗泰爾被逗笑了，「您，安灼拉先生，您難道終日埋首於《資本論》，只羨慕斐迪南‧德‧索緒爾，卻不知道女人一詞象徵的意義，還是偉大的愛情對您來說只是奢侈品?」

「世界上有更多比愛情更值得追求的奢侈品，知識、正義、友誼－」

「自由?」格朗泰爾冷靜地問。

語塞之下安灼拉快速往前走了幾步才又折返回來，格朗泰爾露出無辜的假笑，他的畫板兼紙匣似乎被塞進過多的作品，安灼拉出手奪過畫板，「……你拿的又是什麼？」

髒污的牛皮夾子裡夾了不下三十張鉛筆畫。有素描也有彩鉛。栩栩如生並不足以形容那些畫。畫的筆觸粗野而溫柔，彩鉛風景畫的顏色與線條細膩到每一片樹葉。格朗泰爾靠在柱子，安灼拉抽出壓在下層的素描，看見一個前額光禿，後腦的長髮結成長辮，身穿寬袍大袖的男人，從素描裡充滿威儀地凝視觀眾。

「太驚人了。」安灼拉聽見他自己說。

「這是中國舊王朝的一個港口稽查官，幾年前我在上海，曾經借住在他家幾天。」格朗泰爾介紹，伸手翻到下一張畫，「這是他的大老婆，他有這個正娶的妻子，還有四個妾。這是他跟第三個妾生的兒子。」

格朗泰爾的手指尖有幾道給削筆刀割傷過的痕跡。素描肖像裡的中國女人望進安灼拉的眼睛，那對細長的杏仁眼裡有她不被允許說出口的話，她的雙手最後兩隻手指戴有細長的指甲套，格朗泰爾詳實地記錄了指甲套上的花紋。

「你去過很多地方嘛，」安灼拉由衷讚美，「你是個很有天賦的畫家。」

下一張素描裡的男人穿著第三共和規制的軍服，戰爭在他的顴骨留下印記，他側面暸望他的窗子，手持《人權宣言》抄本，因年邁而下垂的眼角依然激情澎湃。

安灼拉驚嘆，「拉馬克將軍!」

「保皇黨眼中的叛徒，」格朗泰爾說，「第三階級的盟友。」

「一個偉大的人。」安灼拉同意，「他去世的號外被送到我們課堂上，把半個演講廳的人變成啞巴。這幅畫應當送去拉馬克將軍的孫女家錶框起來，格朗泰爾，你是觀察人們的好手。」

「實不相瞞，我也觀察了你。」

安灼拉抬起眉毛，「然後?」

「事實上，」格朗泰爾的眼睛就像通透的湖水，「我花了半個晚上在想，是什麼樣的悲慘故事會逼的唐娜‧伊薩貝拉決定跳船自殺，另外半個晚上，我想著是什麼樣的壓迫會讓像你這種樣樣不缺的冷漠傢伙對她感同身受。」

一股僵硬的感覺襲擊安灼拉。他想說些話為自己辯白卻找不到好詞，沉默總有些無言以對的意味，他對格朗泰爾的精準觀察的確無言以對。

裴利戈爾德夫人和她的女伴發現他們的同時，安灼拉才剛恢復呼吸。格朗泰爾的口袋裡有根他登船第一天從某個富翁身上順來的雷蒙牌雪茄，與他共用下層船艙寢室的荷蘭移民切開雪茄頭，往裡面加進少量碾碎的大麻葉。

不曾停止的談話使他們兩個留在甲板，只喝過兩杯果汁解渴。格朗泰爾說了關於他截至1912年的人生，當中東拉西扯別的話題，格朗泰爾視漂泊為樂趣，嚮往所有關於美的地方。他們的年紀差不了多少。安灼拉也說了他自己的故事，包括他的夢想，現實與困境。格朗泰爾聆聽安灼拉。格朗泰爾並不批判，他用某種方法解開安灼拉的鎖，有些－事實是，不少－安灼拉甚至不曾打算在公白飛或古費拉克這兩個最親近的朋友面前提起的事，他在格朗泰爾面前卻說明出來。他夢想，夢想對他只是望不可及的奢侈品。青年人本該有權視之理所當然的熱情抱負在安灼拉身處的現實沒有被實現的機會。他想逃離卻無處可去。

安灼拉雙手交疊，手肘抵著護欄，傍晚的海面呈現深的金黃色，海風逐漸轉涼。幾個月前安灼拉被迫離開大學，為表消極抗議，他刻意不理頭髮，將長長了的金髮紮成小辮，幾縷碎髮搔的安灼拉耳後發癢。

「”我走過整個世界，卻不曾獲得我奮力追求的。我欺騙，也被自己欺騙。[2]”」

「你知道他們說的，」格朗泰爾說，「只待明日過去，就是美麗新世界(brave new world)。美洲，流著酒與朱古力的新迦南地。凡事都會好的，安灼拉。你屬於新的時代，你、我、公白飛，我們各自在這艘船上的朋友，未來的時間都是我們的。自由、歡樂、放肆、詩歌、所有平等，都是我們的。」

「你相信?」安灼拉問。

「我信仰這些。」格朗泰爾說，「如同我信仰日神與酒神，他們是我們生命的建構者。」

「自由。」安灼拉咀嚼這個詞的音節，「我們推翻帝制，改/革殘疾的體系，我們聽說透過學習可以制裁宿命，如今自由卻依然不見蹤影。」

「自由還包含同自己和解，」格朗泰爾說，「這是你還沒有做到的。安灼拉，我的好朋友，你不是被困在殘疾的體系，你是被困在你自己搭建的藩籬裡。」

他拿出那根雷蒙牌雪茄，在安灼拉面前晃動，「你試過隨心所欲沒有?你試過違反陳規沒有?你試沒試過挑戰你認為不可能的事?作白日夢、隨便書寫，像外頭那些海鷗順風翱翔?」

「你的意思是，像你一樣。」

「差不多吧，」格朗泰爾點燃雪茄，抽了幾下，滿意地吐出煙圈，「好傢伙。這裡頭加了足夠讓你們那邊的人以為你發瘋才吃的東西。有膽子就抽一口?」

安灼拉幾乎搶過雪茄，沒有準備就吸進一大口，苦辣的香料混著浸泡過油的皮格味使他猛烈咳嗽，周圍的人群被嚇的散開；雪茄菸飄到觀景陽台外，格朗泰爾忙著給他拍背，過於濃烈的氣味留在安灼拉的咽喉，他大口吸進新鮮空氣，看見最後幾撮煙從他的鼻子下冒上來，分不清楚自己到底是在咳嗽還是狂笑。

接著，他母親的聲音詢問，「安灼拉?」

「該死(putain)，」

格朗泰爾有趣地眨眼。母親的眉毛抬高的非常用力以至於精心保養的皮膚出現紋路。莫莉‧布朗、珂賽特、阿斯特夫人、某個英國女公爵還有克莉絲汀‧戴耶‧德‧夏尼，以及德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人圍在她身邊。

「我們以為你同馬呂斯他們在一塊兒呢。」珂賽特愉快地說。

「母親，女士們，」安灼拉清清嗓子，說道，「這是我的朋友格朗熱‧格朗泰爾先生。」

「拯救了我的伊薩貝拉的兩位英雄。」德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人補充。

「您好。」裴利戈爾德夫人冷淡地說，「我們準備回去換衣服，天使，由於德‧夏尼子爵夫人要為我們演唱，晚宴會提早一個鐘頭。記得讓路易把你的白領帶熨平。」

喇叭奏起花腔，甲板上的女人全部忙碌地往船艙移動。

「我寧可聽他們敲晚餐鑼(dressing gong)，」莫莉‧布朗大聲地說，「妳們先走，姑娘們，我想到我好像把手絹忘在茶室了。」

「很榮幸認識您，」德‧夏尼子爵夫人對格朗泰爾說完，挽著陽傘柄旖邐而去。

格朗泰爾推了下安灼拉，「我沒有別的意思，不過她的表情真精彩。」

他們竊笑。莫莉‧布朗用手掌拍拍格朗泰爾，「你們知道下面等著的是什麼，小伙子們?下面的人十個有八個等著看你鬧笑話，格朗泰爾先生，我還敢說約瑟琺正等著這個機會削你一頓，安灼拉。你打算讓你的英雄朋友穿成這樣去赴宴?」

「即便如此也無損我對獲得格朗泰爾的友誼的驕傲，」安灼拉回答。

格朗泰爾吐著煙圈嘻嘻笑，「我覺得這件外套挺好。」

莫莉‧布朗搖搖頭，「不成，年輕人，你不能稱了他們的意，哪怕德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人公開表示尊敬你也不行。」

「你可以穿我的備用衣服，」安灼拉提議。

「太明顯了，不是嗎，」莫莉‧布朗說，「回去換你自己的衣服。格朗熱，格朗泰爾，跟我走，孩子，你的名字真有意思。」

安灼拉匆忙趕到宴會廳時是晚間七點十五分，路易花了太多時間熨燙衣物，把他的白領節打的有些過緊。安灼拉將其扯鬆幾分，走下剛正式啟用不久的宴會廳階梯。

莫莉‧布朗與格朗泰爾就在那裡。格朗泰爾穿著一絲不苟的合身晚裝，胸前的口袋放了條土耳其綠方巾，頭髮被吹洗過；布朗夫人挽著格朗泰爾就像挽著她兒子。笑意染上安灼拉的臉，他走下樓，格朗泰爾率先看見他，露出一個龐大的笑容。安灼拉的心底升起一種親密的感覺，就像待在他最喜歡的家人身邊那樣。安灼拉不記得自己有過最喜歡的家人。

「你們兩個小心，」莫莉‧布朗打趣，「伊薩貝拉小姑娘今晚很可能愛上你們其中一人。」

古費拉克拉著熱安昂首闊步而來，「那豈不是好極了，布朗夫人。大R，很高興又見到你，這是熱安，你們必須成為好友。等會兒我們跟馬呂斯還有劍橋先生一桌。」

「公白飛給我說過船上有一位美學大師，」熱安愉快地說，「我是讓‧普魯維爾，請叫我熱安。」

「看啊，法蘭西的驕子們，伊比利半島的總督駕到。」莫莉‧布朗說。

德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫婦走在那支隊伍最前頭，他的兒子挽著伊薩貝拉，帶領幾個西班牙青年占據整座大理石階梯。伊薩貝拉戴著西班牙少女用的，附有頭紗的小圓帽，身穿安達魯西亞式的圓擺赭紅長裙，蕾絲高領別有金質家徽，刺繡摺扇半遮其面，眼神有些憂鬱。

「古費拉克，醒醒，」熱安笑著說，「你怎麼了?你看上去像見著誰的鬼魂。」

古費拉克呈現仰視狀，正在出神。格朗泰爾給安灼拉扔來一個逗樂的眼神。

「這就是救了伊薩貝拉的法國人，」德．歐利瓦雷茲伯爵帶領隊伍走過來，對他的兒子說，「你可以安心把你妹妹交給他。晚安，兩位先生，您們認識我的女眷，這是我的長子與繼承人唐‧帕布羅。」

唐‧帕布羅‧德‧歐利瓦雷茲長的像雕刻的過於僵硬又上了太多亮光漆的騎士塑像。他上下打量過格朗泰爾，用鼻子瞧著他，「您就是那個三等艙的乘客?您看起來幾乎跟我們一樣像紳士。」

「我的教師告訴我定義紳士不該仰賴錦衣羅帽，應當看他的內心。」格朗泰爾在他們握手時回答。德‧夏尼子爵夫婦出現了。安灼拉的母親由克勞利父子陪伴著下樓，馬呂斯與珂賽特在他們後面，壓陣的是她父親割風先生與馬呂斯的外公。他們很快都認識了格朗泰爾，珂賽特已經同伊薩貝拉聊開，母親冰冷的目光使安灼拉不禁又一次氣憤起來。

公白飛急忙越過伊斯梅先生與安德魯斯先生走過來同格朗泰爾握手，「大寫的R，我太高興了，好朋友，弗以伊他們都好?」

「都很好，」格朗泰爾笑道，「賴格爾現在說不定正在讀你借給他的《物性論》，若李讓我帶問候給你：入夜海風濕度過高，要當心腳踝疼。」

公白飛大笑，「典型的若李。晚安，伙伴們，我相信我們都該進去就座了。布朗夫人?」

「我是今晚的幸運星，不是嗎。」莫莉‧布朗宣布。公白飛勾起她的手進入餐廳。子爵夫婦與他們說著話同路而行。安灼拉的母親掛著客套的假笑。德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵父子的臉色在發現公白飛與格朗泰爾關係友好的同時脹個通紅。

「看來我可以帶著信任將我的妹妹交給您。」唐‧帕布羅說完，在他父母背後甩開伊薩貝拉，也並沒有要將她交託到任何人手上的意思，直接領著他朋友走掉。

伊薩貝拉被晃了一把，古費拉克乘機曲起手肘，說，「不知道您肯不肯賞臉讓我也成為幸運星，唐娜‧伊薩貝拉?」

伊薩貝拉‧瑪利亞‧德‧歐利瓦雷茲靦腆地笑了。

「一點法蘭西的騎士精神而已，朋友。」格朗泰爾笑著對西班牙青年們說，「眼看我們兩個得自己走啦，安灼拉。」

「你先請。」安灼拉說。

「別等我，」他母親挽起詹姆斯‧克勞利的手，「帶你的新朋友認識其他人，我相信其他年輕人也很願意聽格朗泰爾先生對大眾生活的看法。」

她拖著克勞利爵爺經過他們。

「別理她。」安灼拉低聲說。

「別讓我姑媽毀了這個晚上，」古費拉克紅光滿面，「跟我來，小姐、公民、律師、不列顛人、思想家們，公白飛給我們佔到頂好的桌位。享受這個被祝福的夜晚!」

注:

[1] 化用了果聚聚對大E的描述，風流天使據說是費加羅(

[2] 取自奧地利的伊麗莎白皇后的詩作《Verlassen(被拋棄的)》，原文是Ich hab' die Welt durchzogen;/Doch nie erreicht, was ich erstrebt./ Ich hab und ward betrogen，1886年寫於匈牙利格德勒(Gödöllő)小鎮。

~~_換個方式帶Sisi玩_ ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**_小C助攻，大量鬼扯預警，比起原著我就是個kitsch_ **

所謂頂好的桌位即是在主桌左邊第一席。德‧夏尼子爵夫婦與船長坐在主桌，同桌的有白星董事長、割風先生、吉諾曼先生、克勞利爵爺、德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫婦等，唐‧帕布羅‧德‧歐利瓦雷茲遊走在第一席與他的朋友所在的桌位之間。一些別桌的乘客想認識格朗泰爾，於是由安灼拉擔任介紹人。人們看見格朗泰爾的衣裝，又聽他的言談，認定格朗泰爾是在巴黎上學的波爾多某座酒莊的繼承人，幾乎所有人都與他很友好。

「請您放心，夫人，」公白飛對德‧歐利瓦雷茲夫人保證，「古費拉克看起來輕浮，您卻可以相信他的為人，您的女兒在我們這桌非常安全。」

布朗夫人坐在格朗泰爾右手邊，安灼拉拉開椅子讓母親坐下，她用超乎尋常的熱情招呼伊薩貝拉，珂賽特隔著馬呂斯與熱安適時地接過話題，談起西班牙修道院的刺繡課。帕特里克‧克勞利等不及所有人入坐便問，「我聽聞您對唯心主義哲學很有研究，格朗泰爾先生?」

「請叫我大R，或是不要叫我先生，」格朗泰爾說，「我也不敢說很有研究，只是碰巧不相信唯物教條。有一次，我的數學老師抓到我在課本上塗他的肖像，讓我去罰站，偏偏我相信自己沒有做錯，就自行回到課室，為此我的父親收到了學校的通知。」

「然後?」古費拉克追問。

「我的父親從來就嫌棄我，因為我不懂數學。我只懂得愛和自由。」格朗泰爾說，「我憑著這個原則，在棍子即將落到我頭頂前大喊，我是好孩子格朗泰爾！[1]」

除了安灼拉的母親之外的人都笑了。

「我看出你對闡述信仰的本質很有一套。」馬呂斯說。

「很不幸，波爾多教區的本堂神父不這麼想，」格朗泰爾搖搖頭，「不，除了上帝之外，我懷疑很多事，我喜歡自由，卻懷疑”不自由毋寧死”，也許更糟，你們如果稱呼我為犬儒主義者，我也不怎麼反對。」

「這跟你下午的說的話不太一樣。」安灼拉說，「有信仰的青年卻自稱懷疑論者，如果這不是保護自己的面具就是十足的偽君子。」

「那是我當時沒來得及說清楚，」格朗泰爾望向他，「比起我自己的信仰，我更願意看見信念在堅定的靈魂裡翱翔。慷慨赴死?不，朋友們，我認為除非是不可拒絕的意外或時間的問題，英勇的死亡是毒糖衣，是包裝集體自殺的彩色紙。」

「你說的是參加1832年六月共和黨起義的烈士都是集體無意識的自殺者?都只是一幫子年輕富家子弟爭出頭的遊戲?」安灼拉質問。

「我支持且感謝相信用熱血灌溉法蘭西土壤的殉道者，」格朗泰爾說，「為了名留青史而參加任何一派行動的混蛋則不值一提。別誤會，安灼拉，我說的是那個科西嘉島的野心家。」

「拿破崙的野心叫他史冊留名，難道拿破崙也不值一提?」馬呂斯質詢道，「他使十八世紀的法蘭西與羅馬帝國旗鼓相當，他既創造歷史，又寫歷史，朋友們，公正些，有這樣一個君王的帝國，是巴士底獄革/命/後法蘭西光輝燦爛的命運!他的野心造就這樣無與倫比的功業!」

「你對布奧拿巴過度的推崇使你忘記了革/命/的原則，馬呂斯，在政治上，只有一個原則：人對自己的主權。這種我對自己的主權就叫做自由。如果自由是頂峰，那平等就是共和的基礎。[2]」安灼拉犀利說，「具有這種主權的兩個或兩個以上的人組織起來就出現了政府。但在這種組織中並不放棄任何東西。每人讓出一部分主權來組成公法。所有人讓出的部分都是等量的。每個人對全體的這種相等的讓步稱為平等。這是十九世紀贈給我們這個時代的禮物，公民。」

「開始了。」公白飛說。格朗泰爾眨巴著他好奇的雙眼。

古費拉克甩開白餐巾，闡述著他的觀點，那張可憐的餐巾就像一年前讓他拿在手裡抖的唰唰作響的，由路易十八大作的復闢王朝憲章。

「不，公民，我們不要國王，從經濟也從文明的角度來看，國王都是寄生蟲，請帕特里克原諒，但事實就是如此[3]，」古費拉克猛烈地說，「不能用虛假的光照耀我們的人民!拯救過渡、緩和過程、減少動盪，都是假話!立憲是個假面具，下面藏著謊言，為了立憲發動所謂的不流血的光榮革命，底下藏著思想的斷頭血!」

莫莉‧布朗像是在看網球賽，誰接過了話頭便往那個年輕人看。伊薩貝拉聚精會神聆聽古費拉克，珂賽特看上去像在小聲命令馬呂斯不許跟人吵嘴。

「我要站在馬呂斯這邊，哈利‧芒摩斯(Harry of Monmouth)的野心使他在阿金庫爾之役後與你們的先祖國王查理六世簽約，使可愛的查理出讓王位繼承由亨利和他的後代成為法國攝政，多虧亨利打下的基業，麗茲女王時代的輝煌乃至當今大英帝國的結構，甚至現代英語的成形卻都由偉大的亨利五世而來，這樣的偉業難道不值得被提及?」帕特里克‧克勞利說道，但是氣勢有些弱了，「還有當今的喬治國王，就在兩年前，陛下頒布法令增補貴族封號，好些個封號在百八十年前就已作廢的，這些封號是什麼?他是封建嗎?1688年之後的斯圖亞特王朝持著權杖卻願意削減天賦的神權，他們開拓國會共治的先河，國王的決定，由國會審查後才得頒布，喬治的國會的組成正是這些擔了虛名確實際分散王權的貴族。君王不是寄生蟲，君王是現代平等社會凝聚的中心。」

「對了，唐娜‧貝拉，妳斐利貝老娘舅送去英吉利海峽的船隊後來怎麼樣了?」格朗泰爾問道。

「我向來不喜歡那段歷史，」伊薩貝拉回答，「英格蘭的麗絲與她的姊姊不和睦，西斯篤五世教皇不派他的騎士團，叫西班牙海軍替他打仗。我們多等了兩百年才迎來復興。」

「為人作嫁的哈布斯堡。」格朗泰爾感嘆。

「我不認為在簽約乙方精神失常的情況下單方面開條件是明君所為，」公白飛又說，「作為君王的哈利以代行德政的舉動掩飾他的獸性，也許他有些優良的品質，卻又全部遮掩在偽裝出來的良善底下[4]。」

「我們得記得亨利王為瓦盧瓦王朝攝政期間甚至到他的兒子成年後一共為我們貢獻了至少三十年的相對和平－」

安灼拉輕搖著細柄高腳酒杯，「”對於一個君王來說，不僅不必具備各種美德，而且還要保留那些不會使自己亡國的惡行。[5]”」

帕特里克幾乎真正生起氣來，公白飛平靜地說，「說的好，安灼拉。」

「我們應當在兩邊人數不平均的情況避免談及阿金庫爾之役，或是格瑞福蘭海戰，」熱安指出，「帕特里克，請原諒，你是個好朋友，我只是想避免你被索邦的辯論冠軍們狙擊到桌子底下。」

「說真的，有了比利陛下[6]做談資，」古費拉克冷笑，用英語接口，「誰還在乎那些早被埋到六尺之下的老傢伙?說到比利就又不得不提起那個德國迪克(Dick)，我看應當叫他殘害好音樂的賤客(prick)。」

整張桌子的年輕人為這句押韻的嘲弄大笑著鼓起掌。氣氛緩和了不少。

「我欣賞巴伐利亞的路德維希國王，」熱安憂傷地說，「可他竟然熱愛理查‧瓦格納，這使他的童話在當今不免被蒙上迫害人民的陰影。你們知道，海因里希‧海涅推崇肖邦，影響過瓦格納，他卻反過來迫害浪漫主義的大師。我至今想不明白路德維希二世到底為什麼要支持他。」

「為了瓦格納歌劇裡的自我陶醉的英雄的野心，投射到他力所未及的現實，」格朗泰爾說，「現在你看出我是個怎麼樣的人了吧，熱安，浪漫主義在沙文的德意志迪克眼裡只是虛假的童話，有什麼事能比滔天的野心或豐功偉業，又或是立憲君主更值得被倡議的呢?」

安灼拉與公白飛異口同聲，「自由。」

「－我說，」莫莉‧布朗切開她盤裡的魚，「你們這些烏托邦年輕人花了四十分鐘，到底說了些什麼?」

「讓您覺得無聊，請接受我的道歉，夫人，」格朗泰爾乖巧地說，「這是我引起的辯論會，由古費拉克接續，現在我們該來聊歌劇了。」

「你看過哪齣歌劇?」布朗夫人說，「千萬說點有趣的。」

「不湊巧，」格朗泰爾說，「上次我坐在歌劇院的觀眾席，台上演的是《唐豪瑟》，我全程只能用節目冊遮眼睛，用手擋耳朵。那張票是別人送的，早知道我就拒絕了。」

「但您總有最喜歡的劇目的吧?」珂賽特好奇地問。

「這麼說吧，」格朗泰爾答道，「我的確喜歡聽音樂，不過比起歌劇，我更鍾情南省鄉間小調。」

安灼拉的母親在這個時候開口，她面帶親切笑容，藍眼睛閃著鋒利的刀光，「那恐怕我們的這場小音樂會要讓像您這樣自由自在的青年感到沉悶了。」

「並不是這樣，夫人，」格朗泰爾笑道，「能在這間宴會廳，聆聽當代最偉大的女高音演唱她的成名作，這足夠我到處吹噓好一陣子啦。」

「您能不能告訴我們，第三船艙的環境好不好，格朗泰爾先生?」裴利戈爾德夫人捻起沾有魚子醬的脆餅，輕聲細語詢問，「會不會很擁擠呢?」

「停下來，母親。」安灼拉說。

「原諒我，孩子，我是一個久居深閨的寡婦，」母親對格朗泰爾微笑，「我很想聽一聽熱鬧的平民生活。」

安灼拉挫敗地靠回椅背，格朗泰爾注意到了，對安灼拉眨了下發亮的眼睛，說，「第三船艙很適合我，夫人，基本沒有老鼠，五個人住一寢也擁擠的恰到好處。」

「聽說普通倉的遊客裡有來自各地的音樂家，」珂賽特及時轉移話題，「是真的嗎?馬呂斯和我一直想證實這件事。」

格朗泰爾沒有機會回答珂賽特，裴利戈爾德夫人緊追著又問，「您是怎麼拿到船票的?伊斯梅先生告訴我下面的船艙有很多乘客是花了畢生積蓄才買到一張票。」

格朗泰爾歡快地說，「噯，親愛的裴利戈爾德夫人，我太高興您問起這點，我終於有機會給諸位說一說最精彩的故事了－這張票子是從俄羅斯人手裡贏來的。」

「怎麼來的?」珂賽特詫異地重複。

馬呂斯有禮地指示服務員撤換香檳杯，換上乾淨的杯子，第二個服務員上來斟紅餐酒。格朗泰爾鉅細靡遺地描述他同幾個法國青年先是從馬賽乘船到英國，順著貨運火車旅行到南安普敦，最後在港口酒館的賭局憑著一手牌藝贏來原本屬於五個俄羅斯礦工的船票，以及總共五英鎊兩先令的旅費。

馬呂斯拍著手說，「你們的運氣真好。」

格朗泰爾笑，「既是好運也是壞運，由於我從來不曾有過錢，也沒有找錢的習慣，因此我也從來不缺錢[7]，正因如此，我從俄羅斯人那裡拿過票時，順手把裝英鎊的錢袋扔給我的朋友博須埃，這個倒楣的快樂傢伙，凡事都逆著他的運氣走，他一上船就把我們五個人準備共用到上岸的硬幣弄丟了。」

伊薩貝拉驚呼，「聖母在上!」

公白飛大笑，「你們竟然讓賴格爾管錢。」

「我知道，朋友，我自己也不禁遺憾。」

「但是，您少了旅費該怎麼辦?」裴利戈爾德夫人用關心的口吻又問，「您拿甚麼討生活?」

「我會不少活兒，當中最熱愛的是作畫，夫人，畫筆是我的好伙伴。」

「格朗泰爾是很有天分的藝術家。」安灼拉逮著這個關口，說，「下午他讓我看了他的作品，格朗泰爾筆下的中國比伏爾泰描述得更加可信。」

「這種事總有些可笑，」帕特里克‧克勞利皺眉，「伏爾泰沒有去過東方卻對歐洲引進東方，我們這些英國鄉下人在每年的社交季都要訂購日本的紙燈、中國的絲綢，或是印度的石雕，可實際上我們對東方沒有分毫正確的理解。」

「如果你有興趣，容我將勒內‧蓋農(René Guénon)推薦給你，」熱安說，「他是新進出名的東方學家，對我影響甚遠，不過我想蓋農先生認識的東方也跟格朗泰爾親眼見過的不大一樣。」

「他理解的更好，我得說，」格朗泰爾說，「畢竟，我只在上海待過四個月，既不懂道術，也沒有起穆/斯/林教名。你知道，就算勒內‧蓋農對道家太極圖的解釋說不定是錯的，我也最好別跟他對著幹[8]。」

「說反了，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「這張桌子上禁止不跟伏爾泰對著幹。」

古費拉克帶頭爆笑出聲。

「今天你很健談，年輕人，」莫莉‧布朗稱讚，「敬青春，孩子們，你們的活力激情給這裡添了真正的煙火氣。」

格朗泰爾忙碌片刻，抬頭將鋼筆還給她，咧著嘴笑道，「有件事是贏得船票教會我的－人生苦短，但永遠有幸運，我要與我的朋友們縱情生活，讓生命值得它經過所有光陰。」

熱安舉起酒杯，「朋友們，敬縱情生活。」

一桌子青年男女，還有布朗夫人互相舉杯，格朗泰爾隔著三個人向安灼拉敬酒，「敬縱情生活。」

紅酒香縈繞在周遭，安灼拉覺得很輕鬆快樂。

晚間九點半，服務員出現在廳室撤下宴席，換上晚餐後的淡酒。克莉絲汀‧戴耶‧德‧夏尼子爵夫人在掌聲中走上充當舞台的演講席，向樂隊欠身致意。這組樂隊既為晚宴也為船上為教會設置的晨間彌撒演奏。

德‧夏尼子爵夫人是瑞典人，從芭蕾舞者兼替補歌手一路飛升至首席女高音且藝術地位穩固；與夏尼子爵是青梅竹馬。古費拉克曾經數次把安灼拉拖進巴黎歌劇院看她的演出。夏尼子爵在巴黎歌劇院有其專屬包廂，1890年代末期，城市裡傳聞二樓第五包廂乃至整座劇院鬧鬼。公白飛評價克莉絲汀‧戴耶的歌聲細緻且剛健，情緒轉換技巧絕佳，並且很高明地沒有花腔女高音通常會犯的錯誤：用話劇的誇張語氣表演歌劇。勞爾‧德‧夏尼子爵破產後，克莉絲汀重返舞台，用高額的演出費填滿財政窟窿，德‧夏尼子爵因此有機會重新投資白星航運，並成為這艘郵輪的股東。

「除了《漢尼拔》之外她還要唱什麼?」格朗泰爾問。

「一些莫札特，我猜。」熱安說。

唐‧帕布羅‧德‧歐利瓦雷茲領著他的跟班在主桌繞行一圈後湊過來，西班牙人們揣著酒瓶，招呼侍者給他們添冰塊。

「過來跟我們坐，貝拉。」

「不，」伊薩貝拉拒絕，「我留在這兒。我沒事，媽媽。」

德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人用警示的眼神瞟了她兒子，回到她的座席。

「您知道莫札特吧，格蘭熱泰爾先生，」唐‧帕布羅問話的同時給格朗泰爾斟酒，溢出杯緣的酒灑在他向布朗夫人借的羊絨混紡晚裝，唐‧帕布羅已然微醺，扯著嗓子問，「奧地利人?不過最出名的作品是義大利語歌劇，要是您聽不懂需要找人解釋－」

「我建議您們回去您自己的桌子。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾拿起滿到杯口的白葡萄酒，喝掉一口，用歡快的口吻說，「敬莫札特，天下誰人不愛他，我用他的音符驅散壞天氣，還用達彭特的羽毛筆掃除烏雲!達彭特在紐約等待我們!偉大的、超前的詩人，正直的第二卡薩諾瓦，我說!他是先知，預告愛情是超驗，還知道山羊能與母羊相親相愛，人卻喜歡彼此厭棄－可是愛!你可知道那是何物!使我全身冰涼，又感到精神激昂燃燒，下一秒又如墮冰窖(Gelo e poi sento l'alma avvampar,/ E in un momento torno a gelar.)[9]」

「好極了(bravo)，大R，」挪換了座位的公白飛說。

「這裡有空位，天使，」母親對安灼拉說，「過來坐在你母親身邊。」

「噯，天使，生著雄鷹翅膀的天鵝!請原諒我，親愛的子爵夫人，可這些話我憋不住啦，非得請您同意我嚷一嚷，」格朗泰爾跳下椅子，雙手在空中擺動，說起滿嘴義大利語，「” Io mi senti' svegliar dentro a lo core/ Un spirito amoroso che dormia/E poi vidi venir da lungi Amore/Allegro sì, che appena il conoscia(我感到甦醒，我的心中是沉睡的愛的神靈；我還望見愛從遠方漸進，卻將將只能認出祂來)，[10]”」

附近幾張桌子的賓客被格朗泰爾吸引目光。以唐‧帕布羅為首的西班牙人愣在當場，熱安喊了聲”妙哉!”，克莉絲汀‧德‧夏尼露出美麗的笑容。

「這才叫好驚喜。」安灼拉對母親說。母親端著酒杯，費力地扯了一下嘴角。

「Io vidi monna Vanna e monna Bice/ Venire inver lo loco là 'v'io era/ L'una appresso de l'altra miriviglia (我看見瓊安小姐和碧雅特麗絲小姐越過一個又一個奇蹟款步來到我所在的地兒)－」格朗泰爾分別向珂賽特和伊薩貝拉敬酒，使小姐們的面容泛起淡紅色的胭脂。熱安作亂似地發出嘖嘖聲。

古費拉克拿著隨身菸盒喊叫，「走開，大R，巴克斯派來的狐狸!」

「－E sì come la mente mi ridice,/Amor mi disse: (正如同我的心對我訴說的，愛情也這樣告訴我，)」安灼拉換了個坐姿，開口，「"Quell'è Primavera,/ E quell'ha nome Amor, sì mi somiglia(她是最先萌發的春季，她的名字叫愛，與我是如此相像。)」

格朗泰爾的笑容更大了，就像普羅旺斯的太陽。安灼拉隔著餐桌舉杯。

「我太震驚，太意外了，」馬呂斯用錯愕的語氣說，「安灼拉在談論愛情!」

「那是因為他喝醉了。倒也是樁奇事。」

「－E par che de la sua labbia si mova/ un spirito soave pien d’amore(看來他感動了充滿愛的甜蜜精神),」格朗泰爾接續詩的下半段，拖長了唱詩般的聲音，「che va dicendo a l’anima: sospira(對靈魂說，嘆息吧)!」

「好極了，」莫莉‧布朗大聲鼓掌。

「停下來，你們兩個，」帕特里克‧克勞利說，「再多一句，整艘船的姑娘小姐都要拋棄剩下的單身漢啦。」

靠的夠近而聽見這句話的男女賓客都笑了。格朗泰爾對安灼拉豎起拇指。

「這些燦爛的小伙子!」勞爾‧德‧夏尼子爵說，「我不會詩，所以容我借你們的朗誦獻給我的克莉絲汀。音樂天使。我生命中的碧雅特麗絲。」

「親愛的勞爾。」德‧夏尼子爵夫人說。

「有一件關於克莉絲汀的小事，我確信在座除了我沒有人知曉，」勞爾子爵在演講席下站定，說，「那就是，今天是我們倆認識的第二十周年紀念日。當時她的名字是小洛蒂，我們分開的那幾年，就如同蒂朵女王的唱段，我每天都花費許多力氣想將她的身影逐出我的思緒。當時我正在寄宿學校，同上古迦太基歷史對抗。」

這個小笑話引起短暫的笑聲。

「如今，我們在這裡，攜手經過上帝對我們的考驗，」他又說，「我只有一句話，小洛蒂，任何妳想去的地方，請都還允許我與妳同行。只待明日過去，讓我隨妳征服美利堅合眾國，然後像漢尼拔一般得勝而歸。」

金紅色頭髮，美麗的子爵夫人給她的丈夫吹了個飛吻。樂隊指揮示意準備，人們安靜下來，宴會大廳響起了鋼琴與管弦交響樂的聲音。

克莉絲汀‧戴耶‧德‧夏尼手持摺扇，用絲綢披肩當作女王的綬帶，灰色的眸子裡似乎落進星點，她演唱起浪漫時代最後一部偉大歌劇的詠嘆調，字句珠璣，流動的音符如春季的雨水，安灼拉聆聽樂團演奏到華彩段，女高音熱烈又柔和，他看見格朗泰爾的瞬間又望向別處，眼角餘光卻發現格朗泰爾還在瞧他。

** －當你已無拘無束地遠去， **

** 如果你發現任何空檔， **

** 請將一些思緒留給我 **

** 想想我， **

** 想想醒著的我， **

** 沉默又溫馴， **

** 想想我， **

** 極力想將你自心中抹除， **

** 想著我， **

** 請告訴我你會想著我， **

** 不管你最後選擇怎麼做， **

** 那一天將永遠不會出現， **

** 當我不再想你的那一天! **

在索邦大學對抗巴黎第二大學的辯論賽上，安灼拉同他的隊友冷靜地維持猛烈攻勢贏得冠軍，心跳速度與坐在圖書館沒兩樣。當德‧夏尼子爵夫人唱起花腔，安灼拉又一次瞄見格朗泰爾的側臉，突然注意到自己喘得像剛跑完馬拉松。

演唱結束時有人往演講席拋花瓣。德‧夏尼子爵夫人贏得滿堂彩。時鐘敲響十一下，心滿意足的賓客開始往門口移動。

「至少留下來吃點水果。」莫莉‧布朗對格朗泰爾說。

「謝謝您，夫人，不過我得回第三船艙了。」格朗泰爾親吻她的手，轉向其他年輕人，「謝謝各位，我很榮幸與你們相會。安灼拉，朋友，我非常高興認識像你這樣一位青年。」

安灼拉感覺對方往他的指縫塞東西，格朗泰爾又分別同公白飛、古費拉克、熱安、馬呂斯以及帕特里克‧克勞利握手，他吻珂賽特的指節，牽起伊薩貝拉的手往她的兩個手背落下兩個響亮的隔空吻。

安灼拉乘著這個空檔翻開紙條，摺痕處的鋼筆墨水有些暈染，漂亮的花體字寫著： _縱情生活。十一點半到樓梯口。把其他人也帶來。R。_

安灼拉飛速藏起紙條，格朗泰爾路過他，「晚安，公民，後會有期。」

「晚安，公民。」安灼拉說。

「天使?」母親在他背後說。

安灼拉送他母親回到女士客房區，在門邊道晚安。母親吻了他的額頭。他站在門外，聽見女僕將房門上鎖，轉身邁步又往宴會大廳的樓梯口出發。古費拉克出現在女士客房區的通往甲板的盡頭，一把攔住安灼拉。

「你匆匆忙忙上哪兒去?」

安灼拉給他看了紙條。古費拉克說，「我去叫人，你先去同大R會合。」

格朗泰爾就在大理石階梯的轉角。他也許已將外套還回去，挽起袖口，正在抽剩下半條的的雷蒙牌雪茄。看見安灼拉使格朗泰爾的眼角出現笑紋。

「想不想參加真正的音樂大會?」

注:

[1]借自原作R的著名演說/扯淡

[2]借自原著卷五E的街壘演講

[3]魔改自原著古費跟原著飛針對憲章的辯論。

[4]借自《君王論》，「……但君王又必須深知怎樣掩飾這種獸性，並須做一個偉大的偽裝者和偽善者，要顯得具備一切優良品質。」

[5]依然出自《君王論》

[6]比利是威廉的暱稱，古費說的是德皇威廉二世，就是魯豆腐的表弟

[7]依然是借自原作R的演說/扯淡

[8]借改自老伏談路易十六，” It is dangerous to be right in matters on which the established authorities are wrong.”

[9]《你可知道什麼是愛情(Voi che sapete)》，扎特真的好棒好棒的

[10]但丁‧《新生》第二十四章


	5. Chapter 5

_漢化多語言音樂預警，比起音樂劇原劇我就是個super Kitsch_

第三層船艙的公民對格朗泰爾領進來的另外幾個公民展現同胞間熱情的歡迎。

「帕特里克人呢?」安灼拉問。

「克勞利爵爺犯老人家的身體毛病，他走不開，」古費拉克說。

「可惜。」熱安伸著脖子觀賞波蘭移民的舞步，說。

「公民們，」公白飛在角落裡喊，「這邊!」

格朗泰爾兜來滿懷酒瓶扔給他們，「歡迎，安灼拉，朋友們，這是若李，又稱四個翅膀，這是博須埃，也就是飛鷹賴格爾，還有人民的愛子弗以伊，這是巴阿雷，既是農民也是律師，不過現在讓我們都自稱法蘭西，那邊的愛爾蘭人滿腦子就想用賽爾特蹦跳舞打敗我們。」

「我見過您，或至少見字如面!」若李熱情地對安灼拉說，「在巴黎的時候，我在公佈欄讀過您代表學生會發佈的學生權益條案。」

「那裡頭大多是公白飛的功勞。」安灼拉解釋。古費拉克用口袋裡的小拆信刀撬開酒瓶分給他們所有人。

「未來掌握在教師手中，所以教師首先不可以因階級施教，」公白飛說，「人民的平等必須從學生的平等出發。」

「給我們說說拉‧克莉琪塔唱了哪些歌曲?人們說她對威爾第很有見解，」弗以伊問道，「她演唱的浪漫主義歌劇經常有些巴洛克的味道，莊嚴的巴洛克到她的身上卻又散發浪漫時代的彩色。」

「打倒資產階級喜愛的矯飾喜劇!」巴阿雷喊，「人物戴著假髮，塗脂抹粉，將炫技當作高雅，反將田園牧歌當作粗俗，不!我把這稱為型式之迷戀，為了好而求好，距離心靈愈發遙遠!」

「藝術的本質就在於使外在的形式還原至心靈性的事物[1]，巴阿雷，」格朗泰爾丟開空酒瓶，又開了新的，「看他們，那些頭花，斑點的舞裙，膝蓋上的動作，你能夠說他們是空洞的型式而不是源自內心的思想意蘊?」

波蘭姑娘隨著馬祖卡曲舞蹈；原先是備用貨艙的空閣樓變成三等艙乘客的宴會大廳，愛爾蘭樂隊吹吹打打，西班牙的吉他手忙著給樂器調音，馬其頓人合唱不成調的歌謠，推起木箱充當桌面，幾個俄羅斯人找到巴阿雷，推開堆在箱子上的撲克牌，扔了袋硬幣做注，便開始新一輪掰手腕比賽。

波蘭人的舞蹈結束了，乘客為她們鼓掌，穿著乾淨白襯衫的愛爾蘭青年跳進人群中央，樂隊演奏起屬於他們的民謠，那些黑髮、面頰發紅的青年跳踢踏舞，其中一人舉起手指向法國人所在的地方。

「我們有最好的!」愛爾蘭鼓手說，「你們卻只有－你們有啥? **高盧人** 。」

愛爾蘭人大聲嘲笑，博須埃回敬，「我可去您的吧。」

熱安擠過人群，帶回一支借來的長笛，公白飛拋來一把小提琴，安灼拉接住它，還沒有反應過來，格朗泰爾用遞劍姿勢的將琴弓塞進他手裡，在他的耳朵旁喊，

「隨便演奏點甚麼，」

「我不知道－」

「快點，安灼拉，」熱安將長笛壓在唇邊，「不然我們要輸了。」

「鄉親，朋友，羅馬人，」馬呂斯捲起手掌當擴聲筒，運足了氣宣布，「把你們的耳朵借給我們!」

「快點!」格朗泰爾急切地說。

古費拉克蹦起來給他自己推搡出一條路，愛爾蘭樂隊搶先開始新的歌曲，若李抱著頭嚎叫，安灼拉在混亂中架起小提琴開始演奏，熱安卻爆笑不止。

「帕格尼尼!」公白飛搖著頭說，「要嚇倒賽爾特人就該用我們自己的音樂，別召喚帕格尼尼!」

「不然要甚麼?」安灼拉迷惘地問，「馬賽曲?」

「沒希望了，大R，」弗以伊絕望地說，「我們輸定了。」

「收回那句話，公民，」古費拉克牽著一個西班牙姑娘的手走過來，「各位，這是賽維利亞的唐娜‧伊薩貝拉，那些臭愛爾蘭人以為他們是戰神，我們卻有黛安娜的女祭司!」

「妳怎麼找到這裡來了?」格朗泰爾震驚地說。

「古費拉克先生送我們回房，可我聽見他們籌謀來找您，就偷偷跟過來了，」伊薩貝拉得意地說，「並且，你錯了，古費拉克先生－」

「天啊，聖母在上，仁慈的耶穌，唐娜‧貝拉，您不知道我有多希望您稱呼我叫唐‧璜!妳知道法國的尚(Jean)就是西班牙的璜(Juan)，或是更好，叫我蜜糖!」

「璜‧古費拉克，我不與你們做隊友，」伊薩貝拉說，「我自有兄弟姊妹。」

「唐娜‧伊薩貝拉，」安灼拉頂著嘈雜的環境大聲說道，「妳來這裡不安全。」

「我很安全，安灼拉先生，」伊薩貝拉說，「璜‧古費拉克會看著我的。你會的，對嗎?」

古費拉克鞠了個躬。

熱安揮著長笛，「安灼拉!」

沉重的撞擊聲夾著玻璃破碎的聲音打斷他們，巴阿雷跳起來歡呼，衣衫被啤酒沾濕，俄羅斯人對他比出下流的手勢。

「六英鎊，夥計，」巴阿雷說，「整整六英鎊的賭金，全是我們的!給我一杯酒!」

馬呂斯找到裝在大黑啤酒杯裡的白蘭地，伊薩貝拉在巴阿雷之前接過去，一次喝掉半杯，粗玻璃杯緣印上了她的唇膏；伊薩貝拉將杯子還給巴阿雷，仰著下巴說，「您覺得您是個勇猛的男子漢，先生?您能做到我做的嗎?」

格朗泰爾的眼神與安灼拉的一樣茫然。他們讓開路，若李用手杖扣著鼻頭呈現思考狀，馬呂斯的模樣像是看見珂賽特跳起要露出小腿的俱樂部舞。伊薩貝拉拎起安達魯西亞式長裙的下擺，優雅地走進舞池趕走跳踢踏舞的青年，對西班牙樂隊說，「Mastro, ¿dónde está mi música? (大師，我的音樂在哪兒?)」

巴斯克吉他手鞠了個躬，回答，「Esto es para ti, mi señora. (這是給您的，小姐)。」

兩名鼓手拍起小鼓，伊薩貝拉提起裙襬，露出禮服底下白底圓點的襯料，上半身彎成一個美麗的角度，煤氣燈使她的頭髮與皮膚發光；她踩踏腳步，跳起佛朗明哥舞，耳環墜子激烈地擺動。一些梳著粗辮子的西班牙姑娘為她鼓掌，拿起她們的響板加入她。

「我說，」格朗泰爾說，「就是死神他本人見了伊薩貝拉，也要被這份活力嚇退三分。昨晚她怎麼就犯傻到去跳船?」

「人會犯錯，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「至少我們沒有讓她錯下去。」

古費拉克摟著弗以伊和若李上竄下跳，「看看她，我的朋友，貝兒!貝拉!貝拉!舞吧，艾絲梅拉達，西班牙驕傲的紅鶴，跳吧!安達魯西亞的女兒!妳的美麗要像聖塔芭芭拉(St. Barbara)那般永垂不朽!」

「真的，古費拉克，我們不能更不關心你寂寞的靈魂，」公白飛說，「安灼拉要再楞著不來點好曲子，法蘭西就要在這裡一敗塗地啦。」

吉他手撥動皮革琴弦就像撥動絲線，佛朗明哥舞的速度漸快，西班牙姑娘舞到頭髮散亂，赭紅色的裙襬像火焰。青春的節奏在她們的鞋尖，希望顯示在她們紅潤的面龐；她們的手指像小鳥，背影則像蝴蝶。鬢角花白的吉他手為她們唱著有關絕望愛情的歌，他淚光閃爍，像在思念他舊日的負心情人。

**－為什麼要離我而去，**

**為什麼我們的愛情會結束?**

**我不能夠活下去，我無法活下去，**

**沒有你的愛我便無法存活**

**我請求你，回到我的身邊，**

**回來吧!回來吧!**

**沒有你的愛我便無法存活!**

安灼拉聽見鼓聲如同聽見他自己的脈搏。熱安接過博須埃給的牛皮糖放入口中咀嚼。跳佛朗明哥舞的西班牙女人拍著手踏步，在最後一記鼓聲用鞋跟踩出沉重的聲響。

「萬歲，貝拉!」古費拉克扯開嗓門，「太好了!Brava! Brava! Bravissima!」

「冷靜點，璜‧古費拉克。」博須埃善意地拍拍他。

「喂，莫城的鷹。你的鞋帶掉了。」

安灼拉扛著小提琴，嘴角咧的發疼，周邊的幾個熟朋友為著他笑紅常慣蒼白的臉大為震驚。伊薩貝拉的同胞擁抱她，往她的鬢邊簪上紅花；她回到古費拉克身邊，因氣喘使包裹在蕾絲高領下的胸膛起伏不止。她拿起剛開的黑啤酒，對著瓶嘴暢飲。男青年們看傻了眼。

「怎麼，」伊薩貝拉不以為然地說，「你們認為修道院的女學生不會喝酒?」

「喂，雲石的阿波羅，」格朗泰爾說，「該你了。」

某個醉醺醺的人撞過來，啤酒灑了他們倆滿頭滿臉，安灼拉差點兒跌進格朗泰爾懷裡。巴阿雷一腳踹開那人，撿起琴弓。

格朗泰爾扶起安灼拉，他隔著衣袖感覺到格朗泰爾喝酒後發熱的手掌心。

格朗泰爾著火似地抽回手，「你沒事?」

安灼拉搖頭，他看見古費拉克猛吻伊薩貝拉的手和臉頰，原先同若李摟抱著的吉普賽女郎帶走她。年輕女人們圍著被稱為米西什塔的女郎讓她用紙牌算命。格朗泰爾拍掉身上的酒滴，喝起裝在綠玻璃瓶裡的威士忌。

馬呂斯在氣憤中扯下釘在牆柱的傳單揉成球，熱安用長笛吹奏激昂的曲調。愛爾蘭提琴手盯上了安灼拉，充滿挑釁遞敲擊樂器。

「混蛋。」博須埃咒罵。

旋律蹦進安灼拉的腦海，他奏響手裡的老舊小提琴。那旋律的風骨既像韋瓦第又像福雷(Fauré)，聽起來像是城區咖啡館的香頌，卻有著聖樂的格局。弗以伊拍手歡唱，熱安認出那段旋律，用長笛吹奏出巴松管的氣勢，公白飛仰頭乾杯，唱起歌，他的聲音溫柔而粗獷，

「 **凱薩如相贈光榮與戰爭，**

**並要我離開母親那份愛，**

**我要對偉大的凱薩說:**

**收回你那權杖和戰車，**

**我更愛母親!**

**我更愛母親!** 」

「公民，朋友，同胞，人類弟兄，」格朗泰爾跳上木箱，「母親的名字，是自由!」

「我聽不懂你，」一個東歐人對試圖向他解釋什麼的弗以伊說，「我聽不明白?哪裏話?埃皮西?－ABC?」

「ABC就是人民(abaissés)，朋友，」古費拉克激昂地說，「是公民，是對未來的聖戰的盟友!」

「學生、工人、婦女。所有的人都是人民，」公白飛補充。

「那就是我們所追求的－ABC的朋友們。」安灼拉說，「就是這樣!但凡是公民，都是ABC之友。」

格朗泰爾同意的拍手。巴阿雷拿出油炸點心分給大伙兒。

第三船艙的乘客不知道時間。歌舞不曾間斷，成箱的酒被搬進這間缺乏雕梁畫棟卻生機勃勃的宴會廳。

安灼拉同熱安協奏，他的右上臂開始痠痛，頸子因為夾著小提琴過久而發痠，他不打算停止。每當鐵了心與法國作對的愛爾蘭樂隊演完一段，他們就緊追而上，用完既有的旋律就開始自譜新曲，青年們不時為他們現編的荒唐曲調笑彎腰；安灼拉的音樂天份不多，流暢的音樂在此時從某個地方躍上他的手指，馬呂斯從各個哲學家的作品揀歌詞來唱，巴阿雷用拳頭猛打木箱作鼓，格朗泰爾高舉白蘭地瓶，「敬阿波羅!人類的主保與創造音樂的天神!」

「敬我的女朋友瑪莉!」一個愛爾蘭青年用粗嘎的聲音吼叫，「 **奇哥里村莊住著美少女，她的眼睛像鑽石，她的頭髮是黃金** ；[2]過來，你們!」

「 **騎士乘著乳白色戰馬，鐘敲八響時到來她父親的門前** _ **，**_ 」他的朋友加入合唱，「 **舞起來，我的好姑娘瑪莉，如果妳想要就舞起來；跳舞，我的好女兒瑪莉，給鄉下小子炫耀妳的腿! 舞起來，我的好姑娘瑪莉，如果妳想要就舞起來；跳舞，我的好女兒瑪莉，給鄉下小子炫耀妳的腿!** 」

「－是的，妳將會擁有一只貓，」米西什塔查看紙牌，告訴伊薩貝拉，「這貓會對妳忠誠，就像阿拉伯公主身旁的花斑虎，如果有人冒犯妳，這貓就會像劍客一般守在妳面前。」

「我希望牠是只波斯貓。」伊薩貝拉說。

古費拉克湊過去，狀似扭扭捏捏，「對了，貝拉，有沒有人告訴過妳，我很多朋友都管叫我機智的小貓？」

「米西什塔的紙牌只有一處不准確，」博須埃用手臂繞過吉普賽女郎的肩頭，把臉埋在她的頭髮裡，「當她占卜出三天，真正發生事件的日子可能是三十天，紙牌說是只貓，可實際上來的是個漂亮小伙子。」

弗以伊用很快的速度與熟練的技巧現捲出幾根混血香菸，裡頭摻的是船上提供三等艙乘客購買的菸葉、土耳其香料、沒有風乾的大麻葉、愛爾蘭乳酪屑，還有一點酒。若李拿了些菸草放進他自行攜帶的煙斗。馬呂斯分贈他身上帶的薄荷菸，安灼拉將袖子捲到肘部，用左手拿小提琴，取了一根薄荷菸點燃，格朗泰爾卻搶走它，拿弗以伊的作品換給他。

「我說真的，你都到這裡來了，」格朗泰爾抱怨，「薄荷菸?」

「抱歉，朋友，」他們附近的希臘人說，「沒火柴了。」

「大寫的R，借他點火，」公白飛說。

格朗泰爾嘴裡叼著抽掉大半截的英國紙菸，他咬著菸露齒而笑。

「靠過來，天使。」

「閉嘴。」安灼拉說。

他的一縷金頭髮在他們靠近時滑落。英國紙菸的霾沁過來，格朗泰爾喝了不少，早已解開背心，白襯衫只扣到領口下第三顆鈕扣；又唱又跳半個晚上後他的氣息相當混亂。安灼拉感到酒精也開始反擊，他叼住煙管，想用手指夾菸，指尖肉眼可見的打顫。他們的腦袋距離不到一吋，安灼拉嗅到帶奶油味的酒氣，胡椒檸檬味兒古龍水還有汗的氣味混著香菸。眼角餘光裡盡是對方額角晶瑩的汗水。

格朗泰爾的眸子閃著搗蛋鬼的快活神色，安灼拉的眼眶被煙，也可能是酒氣燻得發燙。

「為了聖彼得的愛，」某個人說，「這都四點了。」

「謝謝。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾吐了個漂亮的煙圈做回答。煤氣燈的燃料即將用盡，格朗泰爾被籠罩在他自己製造的煙霧裡，顴骨下方呈現靜物畫般的陰影。

「給他們最後一槍，安灼拉。」巴阿雷坐在麻布袋，用酒瓶往愛爾蘭樂隊比劃。

「為了光榮的法蘭西!」博須埃道。

愛爾蘭風琴手往地上吐口水，吹起輕快又憂傷的行板，短笛手跟上他的旋律，然後是鼓手，愛爾蘭的小提琴家加入演奏，帶領他的同胞高聲歌唱。

「 **萬歲!女人!妳曾如此受苦，**

**妳被鎖鏈困在我們的斷垣殘壁，**

**當妳遭變賣與外邦，我們的沃土亦被盜賊所有** [3]，」

熱安坐下了，緊挨著公白飛；格朗泰爾抱臂於胸，斜靠在塗泥灰的牆上，歪著腦袋聆聽，安灼拉坐在堆疊的木酒箱，緊握著小提琴直到手指生疼；若李撢掉菸斗裡的灰，馬呂斯聽著他同樣幾乎無法理解的凱爾特語，表情變的肅穆。愛爾蘭人，威爾斯人，蘇格蘭人，所有操凱爾特語或與之相近的語言的乘客紛紛開口，

「 **……喔，歡迎回家；喔，歡迎回家，**

**喔，歡迎回家，**

**夏日已然近了。**

**願此景使我們也許即將謁見的神童的王喜悅，**

**也許我們只能活命一個禮拜，然而**

**瓂涅‧馬赫同另外上千勇士，**

**必要驅散外邦!** 」

人們沐浴在一種共有的敬意與悲傷中，為愛爾蘭樂隊鼓掌致意。

古費拉克摁熄香菸，離開他與伊薩貝拉並肩而坐的燕麥糧袋，臨行前吻了她一下；他同愛爾蘭樂隊握手並得到友好的回應。

「你們會自由的。」他用英語對他們說，「自由是牽絆我們所有人的自然血脈。」

「合該給俺們你們的音樂了，法國火計。」風琴手用口音濃重的英語說。

公民們望著安灼拉。於是他站起來，架起小提琴，開始演奏他們在謬尚咖啡館經常唱的一首歌，它由熱安作曲，由公白飛填詞，起先只有一小節，後來由安灼拉和古費拉克擴寫成一支完整的進行曲。

「 **紅，是憤怒的熱血，黑，是過往的蒙昧** ；」熱安用低沉的聲音唱道，「 **紅，是破曉的晨光，黑，是已逝的深夜!聽啊，聽啊，你可聽到人民的歌唱!** 」

古費拉克跟著唱起來，走向演奏的安灼拉，這個舉動使他們的朋友們聚集到一起，跟著古費拉克合唱，「 **你可聽見人民的歌聲，迴盪深夜的幽谷，那是一個民族的歡呼，翻山越嶺見光芒；有束不滅的火焰為受苦的人們燃燒，那怕漫漫長夜也終將見到昇起的朝陽!** 」

安灼拉用中慢板演奏這支歌曲，乘客中佔較少數的其他法國人從各個角落來到他們這邊。公白飛站上木箱當起指揮，熱安也重新吹奏長笛。巴阿雷同馬呂斯勾肩搭背，安灼拉自己的聲音被突然加入的格朗泰爾的聲音蓋過去了，他將安灼拉往前推，法國的青年們為他讓道，剛成立幾個鐘頭的ABC的朋友會成員放聲高歌，

「 **人們會在上的的花園獲得自由，人人要丟開刀劍，拾起犁耙耕作，**

**枷鎖必定被粉碎，萬眾都會得到上帝的獎賞!**

**你可願加入我們的征途，堅定站在我身旁，戰爭的街壘過後就是我們嚮往的新世界!** 」

弗以伊激動的落淚，笑容卻燦亮無比。公白飛給安灼拉做了個指示，兩個拍子後合唱的歌聲跟隨上揚一個調的小提琴變得更加響亮，

「 **你可聽見人們在歌唱!那是遠方隆隆的戰鼓，這是他們即將帶來的明日，只待曙光!只待曙光!** 」

博須埃砸碎一支酒瓶，發出高亢的歡呼。法國的年輕人擁抱彼此，原先席地而坐的其他乘客起身鼓掌，公白飛鄭重地同他遇見的每一個公民握手致意。

「好極了，安灼拉。」格朗泰爾拿著啤酒大聲地說，「如果我們靠岸後需要拓荒，我敢說你會是法蘭西拓荒先驅的領袖。朋友們，敬安灼拉。」

「敬安灼拉！」

「敬自由。」安灼拉接過酒瓶，說，「敬人民。」

格朗泰爾衝上前用臂彎緊扣住安灼拉，他們用力將瓶子撞在一起。

「說到底，這場大會還是讓娜的兒女取得勝利，」古費拉克突然的說，「這就是生活(C’est la vie)，朋友們，這就是生活。」

[1]黑格爾美學論文集，卷三，《藝術美，或理想》

[2]愛爾蘭民謠 Step It Up, Mary

[3]愛爾蘭民謠 Óró sé do bheatha abhaile，意即”歡迎回家”。


	6. Chapter 6

裴利戈爾德夫人喝完咖啡，放下杯子，瓷器發出輕柔的碰撞聲。早晨八點，她打客房電話到安灼拉居住的房間，讓他到需要預定座位的私人甲板吃早飯。安灼拉試著用熱水沖掉身上的菸酒味的當兒，路易快手快腳熨燙他的西服，換上他母親最中意的伯爵牌珠母貝袖扣。

安灼拉坐在母親對面，吃著早餐卻食之無味。幾個鐘頭前的合唱聲迴盪在他的腦海，同樣趕不走的還有他借格朗泰爾的香菸點燃他自己的菸的那幾秒鐘。

當時的格朗泰爾肯定嗅到安灼拉使用的鬚後水氣味，因為他帶著微笑說，「真不錯。」

格朗泰的的手是藝術家的手，疤痕與繭遍布，但是非常溫暖，就像他本人。

「天使?」母親的聲音喚醒他，「你怎麼了?」

「沒什麼。」安灼拉說。

「你不許再跟那個三等艙的年輕人見面了。」

安灼拉猛地抬頭，母親將手置於桌面，迎上他帶有質詢意味的凝視。

「誰告訴妳的?」安灼拉問。

「誰告訴我的?」裴利戈爾德夫人說，「昨天夜裡珂賽特打電話找不到她的未婚夫，德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人找不到她的女兒，於是她們來問我，我打了電話也找不到你。所以我們請割風先生在他應該休息的午夜找遍整艘船，最後他回來，說看見你們幾個跟那些三等艙的外省人玩得忘乎所以。」

安灼拉等待著。

母親瞪大雙眼，「你不準備解釋?」

「沒什麼好說的，」安灼拉回答，「他們都是我的朋友。」

「安灼拉，」母親的語氣變了，「我禁止你繼續與格朗熱‧格朗泰爾見面。你們都是正直的青年，萍水相逢，僅此而已。你們不會發展友誼，等船靠岸後也不會再相見。」

「您不能干涉我的人際關係，」安灼拉扔開餐巾布，「我不是您的附屬品，母親，我是您的兒子。」

「我的兒子? 我的兒子－」他的母親像是從咽喉頂部擠出聲音，聽起來尖銳的像刀刃，然後爆出燃燒的鐵花，「你這個忤逆，不知天高地厚的孩子!你知不知道你給你的家庭帶來多少羞恥!」

「聽聽妳自己，」安灼拉推開座椅，來回走了幾步，轉向母親，咬著牙說，「羞恥！您到底什麼時候才願意認清現實，用所謂的階級劃分人群的時代早就過去了。這是二十世紀，我們是平等的公民，我們不比任何人高貴，格朗泰爾－還有弗以伊、若李、巴阿雷、博須埃!他們哪一個也都不比您低微，甚至比妳我都高尚。醒醒吧，母親，多點踏實，少些虛榮[1]未來不會讓妳把自自己鎖在妳的烏托邦幻夢裡。」

「你知道未來是什麼?」母親冷笑，「你父親留給我們的佃地開始入不敷出，銀行扣了我們的信託基金，他為了投資美國鐵路週轉出來的債務沒有人償還。裴利戈爾德家的空架子即將被拆毀。這就是未來，我的兒子，難道你要學馬呂斯‧彭梅胥那樣降低你自己的身分去當律師、當教員?你忍心眼看我們僅剩的好家具被拍賣，你的母親淪落為縫衣女工?他們說你像羅伯斯庇爾，安灼拉，你難道真的就這樣殘忍?為了你空泛的理想連母親都可以犧牲?」

「停止吧，母親。」安灼拉說，「降低身分－這是我聽過您說的最可笑的話。」

裴利戈爾德夫人將臉埋進手掌心。這是她常用的手段，每當她與安灼拉起爭執，在她佔了道德上風或是找不出話給安灼拉時，她就用哀怨或悲憤的情緒哭泣。

安灼拉想離開。他拿起早晨穿的外套想轉身就走，母親沒有像她經常做的那樣停止哭泣叫住他。於是安灼拉停下來觀察她，當用來當爭吵武器的話語消失，安灼拉聽見母親的聲音裡並沒有隱藏的失望、憤懣，以及恐懼。

安灼拉突然發現母親的金髮失去了它往昔的光澤柔潤，一些刺眼的白髮混在曾經像蠶絲的頭髮裡示威。

他嘆了口氣，繞過方桌來到母親身邊屈膝蹲下。

「您不會成為縫衣女工的，」安灼拉碰著母親的肩膀，說，「我可能成為律師、教員，或是報紙編輯，那又如何?那是我的未來。只有一件事，也許以後的生活不再像十年，甚至三年前那樣，您也不需要擔心您變成女工。」

母親的肩膀上下起伏。她抬起頭，真正的淚水沾濕她蒼白的臉，有香氣的妝粉陷在面部皺紋所即之處，形成斑駁的紋路。

「我的天使，」她問，「你為什麼永遠不肯聽你母親的話?」

「我看見我的朋友的心，聽見他們的思想，」安灼拉冷靜地說，「而不是看見他們口袋裡的支票。」

母親別過頭用手絹拭面，「德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人說唐娜‧伊薩貝拉很中意你的表哥。仁慈的聖母知道我有多希望是你。」

「古費拉克和唐娜‧伊薩貝拉都有權為他們自己的生命冒險[2]。這是最基礎的自由，」安灼拉說，「上帝也沒有給人把自己不喜歡的生活強加於旁人的權利。」

「天使，這不公平。」母親痛苦地打斷他，「救下那個小姑娘的人是你，要我說，她太過忘恩負義。」

「我覺得兩個同樣自由的人獲得幸福很公平。」安灼拉說，起身站直，「而且，世界上本來就有許多不公平的地方，我的未來就是使這些地方出現新的平等。」

安灼拉握住門把時母親又哭了。他停頓幾秒，打開門邁步離開私人甲板。

約瑟夫‧布魯斯‧伊斯梅實踐航程第一天的約定，邀請賓客參觀頭等艙甲板的建設。船的總設計師安德魯斯先生還有工程顧問公白飛進行陪同。德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫婦穿戴顏色相同的服飾，珂賽特的父親割風先生陪伴安灼拉的母親，裴利戈爾德夫人對伊薩貝拉母親的態度有些冷淡。珂賽特挽著馬呂斯，伊薩貝拉手持摺扇和錦質刺繡手袋，古費拉克便專心望著她。熱安邊走邊在他的本子塗塗寫寫，安灼拉與公白飛並肩走在隊伍最後面。對於他們昨晚跑到三等艙玩樂的行為，割風先生表現出寬容甚至讚許的態度。

「年輕人總該把握機會冒險，」他對兩位夫人說，「我自己年輕時沒有這樣的機會，所以格外高興下一代代替我們享受了人生。」

「非常大膽也令人佩服。」安德魯斯先生同意。

「我還是不敢相信你們幾個昨晚竟然自己跑出去玩耍，還沒有告訴我。」珂賽特壓低了聲音說道。

「米西什塔說今晚他們要開靠岸前的慶祝會，」伊薩貝拉悄悄地說，「一起來吧，珂賽特，我保證我的姊妹會很喜愛妳。」

「有件事是千真萬確的，這是出自我昨晚親自的見聞，」馬呂斯說，「他們那邊的音樂家勝過薩蒂(Satie)和普契尼有百倍之多。」

珂賽特想了想，說，「好吧，我原諒你。」

德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵對割風先生的看法表示反對，說，「要是讓帕布羅聽見－」

「不要這樣，親愛的，」德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人阻止他，「難道你忍心讓我的貝拉在悲傷裡過完孤獨的一生?」

「兒女的幸福是父母最殷切的盼望，」割風先生嘆息，「您說是不是，裴利戈爾德夫人?」

「我向來是這樣想的，」裴利戈爾德夫人回答，「選擇正確的道路，並且幸福快樂。」

馬呂斯與珂賽特沉浸在愛情，古費拉克與伊薩貝拉相視而笑。安灼拉轉頭去看藍天，海風吹涼了他們的皮膚。

他們拜訪船長的時候船員遞來其他郵輪發出的冰山警訊。接著他們參觀船上的航運博物館，來到靠船尾的第一層甲板。安德魯斯先生介紹著船的負重設計，德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵用手杖敲擊掛在船舷的救生艇，發出結實的聲響。

「我不認為這些救生艇足夠乘載船上所有的乘客。」安灼拉做了計算，對公白飛說，「我是說，萬一發生了什麼。救生艇的數量少得太過分了。」

「上帝知曉我同安德魯斯先生談過多少次這個問題。這相當嚴重，不是嗎，」公白飛低聲說道，「啟航前我建議安德魯斯先生在這些新式吊艇柱多放些備用救生艇，但是伊斯梅先生認為這顯得甲板太過擁擠，加上為了減輕重量好加快航速，他拒絕這個建議。」

「但是這些救生艇只夠一半的乘客用，對嗎，」熱安問，「並且，這是指第一層甲板的乘客。」

「在第三層船艙的乘客是數量最多的旅客的時候。」公白飛冷冷地說，「這就是他們所讚頌的二十世紀的平等。」

「沒有姓名，沒有登船紀錄。」古費拉克回頭，諷刺地說，「那句真理怎麼說來著，人之存在不起於其意識，反之，人之社會等級決定其有沒有意識[3]。」

「資本是這個時代的上帝，」安灼拉評論，「富者的天堂建築於貧者的地獄[4]。」

「伊斯梅先生的意思是過了午餐時間就點燃最後四個火爐，讓船全速前進，」公白飛說，「讓我們祈禱安德魯斯先生成功阻止他這自大的幻想。」

參觀甲板的人們在夜班船員觀察燈塔的暸望台下佇足片刻，欣賞暸望台基座雋刻的造船工人名單。一萬五千名愛爾蘭工人的手搭建了這艘世界上最龐大的輪船。根據公白飛的推算，如果按照當前的速度航行，他們將在明日中午抵達紐約；如果點燃所有火爐全速前進，明日的破曉時分，船就會靠岸。

伊斯梅先生帶領遊客往前走。格朗泰爾趴在旗竿下的觀景台，由於背向人群便沒有人注意到他。安灼拉用手肘頂了下古費拉克，停下腳步，逮住格朗泰爾的綠外套，把他拉進操控升降旗的工作間。格朗泰爾想說話，安灼拉連忙摀住他的嘴。

「沒事，約瑟琺姑媽，」古費拉克愈來愈遠的聲音說，「海風把安灼拉捆他那頭雜草的圈圈吹跑了。我估計他現在正滿地找那條緞帶呢。」

安灼拉放開手，「－你來這裡做什麼?」

「碰運氣，我猜這個時間可以碰見你。」格朗泰爾快活地說，「我只是想看你的早晨過的好不好。怎麼了，安灼拉?四點半的時候你可不是這個表情。你跟你媽媽吵架啦?」

安灼拉沮喪地嘆了口氣。

格朗泰爾聽了他們吵架的內容，說，「你被綁架了，你自己沒有發現，要不就是你拒絕看見這個問題：你的母親用愛綁架你。」

「你不能這樣說她。」安灼拉反射性地說，「不論如何，她是我的母親。」

「承認事實，我的朋友，」格朗泰爾說，「或是其實你沒有像你表現的一樣堅定?還是你不敢真正踏出一步去追求自由，你怕你的理想是索邦大學編織出來的雲中城堡?」

「你不明白，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉辯解，「事情不是那麼簡單。你是我的朋友，你知道我的夢想與你的一樣，但是－」

「事情就是這麼簡單嘛，」格朗泰爾堅持，「在你們這類人的世界，只有理想和家庭這兩個選擇，告訴我，你選擇哪一個?你想留在原地還是你敢離開(Do you stay or do you dare)?」

安灼拉有話想辯駁卻有些心虛。話語數次跳上他的唇齒又消失無蹤，安灼拉扭頭去瞧旗繩，格朗泰爾追上他的視線。安灼拉有答案，只是他突然分不清楚他要說的是他自己想說的還是他知道格朗泰爾希望他說的。

「……現在我沒有辦法仔細談這件事。」安灼拉說，「聽著，格朗泰爾，下午四點到船頭碰面，我會與你說清楚。」

格朗泰爾的眼睛暗了幾分，但是依然微笑著，「好吧。我希望我沒有強迫你做任何事。」

「四點，船頭。」安灼拉說完，逃出工作間。他在轉角找到參觀甲板的隊伍，他的朋友口風一致對他開關於頭髮的玩笑；母親伸手撫平他的領子，拿掉他從升旗工作間帶出來的蜘蛛網。

格朗泰爾的聲音在安灼拉的腦海重複，「母親的名字，是自由。」

那支西班牙歌混在他們在謬尚咖啡館寫出來的進行曲裡對他嚷個不停，安灼拉迫使自己以平靜的模樣呼吸說話，也感覺他這幾天好不容易找回來的活力隨風而逝。

一個安灼拉沒記住名字的英國女公爵遞信給幾位夫人邀請她們參加橋牌會。母親在邀請函上簽了字，德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人央請莫莉‧布朗在她去打牌時擔任伊薩貝拉的陪媼，布朗夫人爽快答應，午餐時她隔開伊薩貝拉和古費拉克，妙語如珠，儼然已經以女方娘家的女儐相自居。母親維持禮貌的淺笑，對安灼拉又抽起菸不發一語。

「帕特里克今天非常寂靜，」熱安溫和地說，「你看起來心事重重。」

「別擔心我。」帕特里克‧克勞利道。

「高興點，朋友，」古費拉克說，「再等一天，等我們上岸你就可以捎禮物給你的未婚妻。當然啦，既然她有個美國母親，你得多花點時間找到足夠新奇的禮物才好意思送給她。」

帕特里克用倍受困擾的口吻說，「古費拉克說的簡單，就算自由女神動起來說話也未必驚得著瑪麗，這就是我在煩惱的問題。」

安灼拉扯著嘴角卻笑不出來。割風先生向莫莉‧布朗問及她的公司的採礦工程，將話題引向舊金山礦工的故事。克勞利爵爺提起教育制度，布朗夫人便又說起女子教育。午餐時間長的彷彿沒有盡頭。

下午兩點半，午餐時間結束。安灼拉帶了本書來到第一層甲板的休息區想找個地方坐下來讀。帕特里克‧克勞利躬身坐在涼椅，拿喝飲料用的矮桌墊著寫信稿，用鋼筆蓋壓住空白明信片。

「聽說伊斯梅先生讓船長下令點燃所有鍋爐，最快我們明天清晨就到紐約了。我想一上岸就到港口郵局寄明信片，」帕特里克劃掉兩行草稿，「而且，明信片的內容最好從容些。」

「聽起來她是位不容易被取悅的女士。」

「有人甚至說她沒有心。」帕特里克苦笑，「事實是，瑪麗很高傲。她很善良，但是她寧可讓自己顯得冷酷無情。」

「我希望你們至少對彼此很友好，這樣就能算是好的開始，」安灼拉言不由衷地說，「我父親曾經說，建立友誼比建立婚姻容易。」

「如果可以選擇，」帕特里克幽幽地說，「我是說，如果沒有限定繼承法，並且羅伯特堂叔願意讓步，我更希望能同伊迪絲結婚。以前伊迪絲和我－這真無聊，我幹嘛跟你說這些，真抱歉要你聽我囉嗦家庭瑣事。」

安灼拉想起帕特里克提過他的三個堂妹。說起伊迪絲‧克勞利的故事使帕特里克的酒渦更加明顯。

「為什麼不與她們的父親商量你的想法?」安灼拉問，「如果這是你身為他的繼承人的願望。」

「不，安灼拉，但凡關於克勞利家，或是格雷瑟姆爵位的事，我都不能有我自己的願望，」帕特里克說，「瑪麗也不被允許。一個繼承人與一個長女，我們將會共同治理克勞利家的產業，這是對所有人都有利的結合。」

「那你呢?」安灼拉問，「為了你的家族，你做得到放棄原先的夢想，如果現在有機會讓你放手一搏，你會去嗎?」

「我的家族就是我的名聲，幾乎就是我的一切，」帕特里克望著遠方，「這是我的責任與未來，為了這個家族貢獻我所學，然後傳承給下一個繼承人。我的父親從小便這樣教育我，如果說有什麼夢想，大約就是看守好我們祖先留下來的基業。與你或古費拉克，或是公白飛不同，我以為安於現狀對我，對克勞利家來說，都挺好的。」

排成人字形的海鷗順著風向從他們的頭頂飛過。

安灼拉在他居住的客房起居室來回走動，翻閱手裡的文稿想找出應該被修改的地方，他重複盯著同一句話卻什麼都沒看進眼。他不在時客房服務員按照指示拉開所有窗簾讓陽光曬進來。安灼拉覺得有些熱，拖了外套隨手扔進沙發，又解開袖口好把袖管捲上手肘。他帶上船的《民約論》的第三卷還擱在寫字桌。安灼拉想起昨夜愛爾蘭人的合唱，古費拉克對那些素未謀面的移民的鼓勵，博須埃同熱安談論著美洲拓荒者的歷史，喝醉了的若李逮著馬呂斯吹捧埃米爾‧孔布[5]。格朗泰爾一手夾菸一手拿酒，腳上跳著變形的吉格舞，把《奧德賽》的內容用南省小調現編成歌哼哼唱唱。

他們用音色混濁的長笛還有老舊的小提琴為在場的法國青年演奏自行創作的進行曲，公民們熱烈合唱，眼中閃著對未來的期盼。格朗泰爾大笑起來，差點用他的酒瓶撞碎安灼拉的啤酒杯。

「－你想留在原地還是你敢離開?」他這樣問。綠色的眼底有盛夏的曠野。

格朗泰爾趴在護欄旁，亂糟糟的鬈髮像酒神的雕像。安灼拉走上甲板，放緩了走向他。隨風而逝的活力在他看見穿著綠外套的背影的時節也倍風重新吹進他的身體裡。

「午安，格朗泰爾。」

格朗泰爾回頭，逆光讓他必須瞇起眼睛才能看清來者。

「你提早了半個鐘頭。」他的語氣並不驚訝。

「早上我們還沒有說完，」安灼拉說，「我想要說的是，我敢離開。我願意，並且一定要離開。」

「你的母親怎麼辦?」

安灼拉聳聳肩膀，「總有辦法和解。」

格朗泰爾又露出搗蛋鬼的笑容，「我有個東西要給你看，當然，這是如果你願意先閉著眼睛爬進暸望台。」

「行吧。」安灼拉說。

「跟我來。」格朗泰爾說，「放心，不到天黑不會有船員上暸望塔。」

他推開塔台的活動門，身手俐落爬上去，從出口探著腦袋命令安灼拉閉眼。

「現在，爬上來，」格朗泰爾興奮地說，「不許偷看。」

安灼拉有些好笑地闔上眼睛，摸著牆踏上狹窄的階梯，然後感覺格朗泰爾握住他的手。他順著引導感覺自己來到暸望台上，甲板上的海風在這裡變成冰冷的狂風，安灼拉不禁皺起臉。

「踩上來，」格朗泰爾說，「旁邊有繩索可以拉，別睜眼。」

「我沒有。」安灼拉笑道。他踩上突起的平面，摸索到圍欄，格朗泰爾離他很近，他嗅到檸檬胡椒味兒的古龍水，隨著深深吸氣盈滿他的肺。

「把手舉起來放平。」

「像十字架那樣?」

「像十字架那樣。」格朗泰爾說，「準備好了－現在，張開眼睛。」

風呼嘯著竄過安灼拉的指縫，他張開眼睛，看見萬里晴空下無邊無際的浩瀚海洋。這種大自然的美非常高貴，這是巴黎聖母院無法比擬的莊嚴，善寫有關水的音樂的拉威爾或德彪西也不可能為這樣的景色作曲；它寬厚又強健，深沉又溫柔，恢弘又親切，喧嘩鼎沸又萬籟俱寂，它是波賽頓的骨血精華，是上帝贈給人類的厚禮。

安灼拉忍不住歡呼起來。就像頭一次跨上馬背就讓馬兒帶著奔馳過重重障礙的少年，也像是在山巔看見黎明第一道晨曦的追光者。

格朗泰爾也歡呼，展臂迎風，仰著頭長嘯，然後大笑著喊，「我們是世界之王!」

「這太美了。」安灼拉嘆息，「人類，我們如此渺小，我們的野心在自然面前根本不值一提。」

「可它知道我們想要的一切。」格朗泰爾回答著，開始哼唱，「－ **只待明日，是新的開始，新的命運，這條通往聖境的不歸路。只待明日－到今日之前我未曾活過，沒有你我又該如何活下去?** 」

「 **明朝你就與我天各一方** ，」安灼拉聽見自己的聲音跟著出現，「 **而我的生命卻因有你而開始－** 」

一種奇異的感覺浸盈於他，如遭雷擊，如春風化雨。那是轉瞬間被叫人無法呼吸的喜悅刻骨銘心，是一道強光引起世界上下顛倒，對也是錯，錯也是對。是靈魂被烈火焚燒，是渴望的紅，也是絕望的黑。

格朗泰爾下舉著的手，吸吸鼻子，隨口朗誦，「……”天使稱其為天堂的歡樂，魔鬼稱其為地獄的痛苦[6]”」

「”人稱其為愛。”」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾用不敢相信的眼神望著安灼拉。眨眼之間安灼拉有了所有他苦尋不得的答案。

半晌，格朗泰爾輕輕地，可說有些遲疑的問，「你允許嗎?」

安灼拉沒有等他說完最後一個音節，扳過格朗泰爾的腦袋親吻他。

空中的海鳥在歡躍，大西洋在為他們吟唱。格朗泰爾的手指穿進他的頭髮，他們擁抱在一起，親密無間，安灼拉感受指尖觸碰到刮洗過後依然粗糙的下巴，他吻他如聖徒親吻約櫃。船在航行，陽光照耀幽谷，他們虔誠地吻，凌駕驚滔駭浪緊緊相依。

「上帝啊，」格朗泰爾哽咽，「安灼拉，天使，我的天啊。我愛你。」

「我的朋友，」安灼拉安撫他，「知音。愛人。大R。」

格朗泰爾吻他的鬢角，安灼拉便吻他的耳畔。彼此的手環著彼此的後背到腰，青年力壯的腿交錯到一塊兒。那模樣，邱比特與賽姬見了要羨慕，蒂朵女王與漢尼拔見了更要敬畏。

安灼拉品嘗格朗泰爾的顴骨，為他低詠迦太基女王的思念。

「你要去的任何地方，都讓我與你同行。」格朗泰爾說。

「自由，」安灼拉答應他，額頭抵著額頭，一對眼睛裡的綠洲對上另一雙眸子裡藍天，「我信仰你。」

[1]盧梭聚聚原話: “Or, rather, let us be more simple and less vain.”

[2]一樣是盧梭聚聚說的，原話” Every person has a right to risk their own life for the preservation of it.”

[3]出自卡爾‧馬克思《政治經濟學批判》，原句是 ” It is not the consciousness of men that determines their being, but, on the contrary, their social being that determines their consciousness.”

[4]出自雨果《笑面人》，原句是 ” The paradise of the rich is made out of the hell of the poor.”

[5] Émile Combes: 1902年至1905年間任法國總理，推行政教分離。

[6]海因里希‧海涅，《詩歌集》，原文” Die Engel, die nennen es Himmelsfreud/ die Teufel, die nennen es Höllenleid/ die Menschen, die nennen es Liebe”

~~_換個方式cue一粒沙_ ~~


	7. Chapter 7

「頭再低一些，」格朗泰爾比劃著，「就是那樣。把手往左邊挪。」

安灼拉艱困地移動。

格朗泰爾在暸望台談論風景畫與光線的關係時，安灼拉想到這個主意，由格朗泰爾為他畫一幅肖像。

「像你畫的拉馬克將軍。」安灼拉說，「窗外是凱旋門的一角。」

「你想要你的肖像穿上第三共和軍服?」格朗泰爾問，「如果你願意，我可以讓你的肖像穿上托加袍。」

「為了什麼?」

「因為，」格朗泰爾用拇指摩娑過他的眉眼，「比起將軍，你更適合做太陽神。」

安灼拉自認沒有資格與藝術家爭論作畫的原理。他帶格朗泰爾回到客房，打開壁爐兩側的電燈。格朗泰爾跑到置物櫃前觀察，讚嘆道，「是的，恩格斯、盧梭、紀堯姆‧比代(Guillaume Budé)[1]、雨果、康拉德，約翰‧洛克，這些很不錯。」

「我希望這裡的光線足夠，」安灼拉打開室內所有的電燈，來到寫字桌旁，在散亂的手稿裡翻找，「我該拿什麼?小冊子?書信?我記得我有一本拆開後重新裝訂的－」

「別拿書了，多像死人，還不如拿若李的聽診器哩。」格朗泰爾說，「如果你非要拿東西，我寧可你拿一束花。」

這給了安灼拉新的想法。他從床底拖出保險櫃，轉動密碼鎖打開櫃子，取出裡頭唯一的物件。登船的第二天，母親將裝有海洋之心的匣子用囑託聖物的姿態交給安灼拉。起先他對這條項鍊抱有某種抗拒，當格朗泰爾湊過來，腦袋擱在安灼拉的左肩看他拿起項鍊，安灼拉驀地微笑起來。

格朗泰爾接過海洋之心，將它放在燈光最亮的地方觀賞，「這是藍寶石?」

「是鑽石。」安灼拉說，「我母親一直希望某天看見我把它套到某個姑娘的脖子上。不過那是不可能的，我要把它給你。」

格朗泰爾把項鍊扔回安灼拉手裡，「才不要。作為你的畫師，我收取的費用是這個。」

他拿起置物櫃裡的相框拆開，取出相片。銀版照裡是安灼拉、古費拉克、公白飛與熱安，他們在謬尚咖啡廳的一次集會後拍下這張照片，公白飛的膝上有本厚厚的古書，拍照前熱安的鋼筆漏水，使他的襯衫布滿斑點。他們規矩地坐在咖啡廳的木椅，安灼拉同古費拉克屈著腿斜坐於桌沿，照片裡的安灼拉手中拿著他們那次集會的紀錄。

安灼拉抗議，「我只有這一張照片。」

「那樣的話就更該給我。」格朗泰爾嘻嘻笑道，「坐下，天使，像拉馬克將軍那樣坐著，把那顆石頭拿在你手裡，像捧著你的靈魂。」

安灼拉環顧四週，茫然地說，「就這樣?」

「就是這樣簡單，你坐著，由我作畫，」格朗泰爾鼓勵，「也不需要換衣服，我會把你畫進阿波羅的長袍裡的。」

安灼拉坐進單人扶手椅，照著拉馬克將軍肖像的模樣往窗子望過去，海洋之心握在右手。格朗泰爾端來夜用的小煤油燈點亮，補足了光線，指示安灼拉翹起腿好將右手擺在膝蓋上。

「手捧心靈的智天使。」格朗泰爾得意洋洋地說，「拉斐爾見了保證羨慕的臉色發青[2]。」

「拉斐爾畫過聖經之外的東西嗎?」安灼拉問。

「人物肖像，還有壁畫，」格朗泰爾在畫板後頭快速描繪著，說，「不過他的壁畫總是擠滿嘰嘰喳喳的哲學家，肖像畫的人物也像要把觀眾盯出洞來。」

「你就是個嘰嘰喳喳的哲學家啊，格朗泰爾。」

「你是個把《自然辯證法》當火槍使的巴黎公社社員。」格朗泰爾說，「別笑，表情再自然些。」

安灼拉咬住嘴唇。他們不再交談，格朗泰爾的炭筆劃過紙面的窸窣聲取代座鐘指針走動的聲音。海洋之心在安灼拉掌中逐漸有了溫度。格朗泰爾不時抬頭看安灼拉。一個人的心能像海洋容納一切。他將他的心靈握在手裡。這滿是理想的心靈有了信仰，亟待展翼高飛也早已認出方向。

傍晚六點鐘，格朗泰爾放下炭筆，吹掉畫紙上的灰，說道，「好了。」

安灼拉移動到格朗泰爾身邊，活動久坐後開始僵硬的四肢；格朗泰爾在畫的底部簽名，一個大寫的R字母旁邊標註有日期。安灼拉看見肖像裡有著他的臉的人物側坐在山丘上的岩石，目光莊重，鬈髮長而蓬亂，頭上戴著月桂冠，身披長托加袍，腰帶上繫有佩劍，右手握著鑽石。山丘下的遠方是浪花拍擊沿岸的海洋。

安灼拉笑著說，「看著太不像我了。」

「我看見的你就是這樣。」格朗泰爾答道，「你的才華、你的品德、你的心。」

他指向太陽神的桂冠，佩劍與心形狀的鑽石項鍊。

「多美麗。」格朗泰爾溫柔地說完，蓋上硬牛皮畫冊，遞給安灼拉。

安灼拉吻他，收下了畫冊，並將海洋之心放進格朗泰爾外套的內襯口袋。

「我說過我不要這顆石頭。」格朗泰爾說。

「它不只是顆石頭。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾會意過來。他嘴角揚起的過程被安灼拉盡收眼底。

「這樣的話，」他微笑著說，「謝謝。」

「把那張照片還給我。」

「拒絕。」

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉警告。格朗泰爾拿走畫冊扔到一旁，傾身把安灼拉壓進長沙發。那張珍貴的照片拿不回來了，安灼拉意識到這個事實，他們沉默而漫長地吻，座鐘敲響六長音又一個短音。

「如果明天清早就要上岸，」安灼拉說，「我就更不想把整個晚上浪費在那間宴會廳。」

「船上還有個地方，」格朗泰爾點點頭，「你會想親眼去看的。」

安灼拉把畫冊連同空的珠寶盒放進保險箱，推回床底下，又把滿桌手稿，櫃子裡的書籍，和幾件衣服掃進行李箱，趕在七點鐘前與格朗泰爾離開客房，搭乘服務員使用的電梯離開頭等艙，閃進餐具室躲避準備開始晚班巡邏的糾察隊員。

「他們沒在餐廳看見你會怎麼辦?」格朗泰爾問。

「古費拉克會編理由給他們。」安灼拉說，「頂多是我母親小題大作讓糾察隊去下層船艙找我們。我們要去哪裡?」

「糾察隊搜不到的地方。」格朗泰爾拉起他的手，「這是巴阿雷找到的路。跟我來。」

他們走過膳食室來到走廊盡頭，格朗泰爾打開最後一扇門，領著安灼拉踏進滑輪升降梯，拉動繩索，升降梯迅速往下滑，滾燙的蒸氣混著煤炭的氣味，機械運作的巨響迫使他們兩個用手摀住耳朵。鐵門的把手被髒兮兮的濕布包裹。

「放心，」格朗泰爾壓下門鎖，大喊，「等你適應了就什麼都聽不見。」

為這艘船提供動力的鍋爐室是紅色的。鐵鏽的紅，爐火的紅，被煤鏟磨破的皮肉的紅。數以百計的工人鏟起煤炭拋進火爐，成排壓力檢測儀的紅指針上下跳動，工頭嘶啞的咆嘯消失在火焰燃燒的回音。

「你知道我覺得這些爐口像什麼?」格朗泰爾喊。

「撒旦的嘴?」安灼拉扯著喉嚨問道。

「來吧，」格朗泰爾指向工人裡最顯眼的小個子，「三等艙以下的世界。」

成年工人舉著堆滿的鐵鏟經過那個孩子，爐火吞噬煤塊，童工拖走空推車，另外兩個童工推來如山的煤炭。

「你們不該來這裡，先生，」愛爾蘭男孩裡年紀稍大的對他們說，「這裡很危險。」

「不該在這裡的是你們。」

愛爾蘭男孩用看見瘋子的眼神瞧瞧安灼拉。

「別為你看見的譴責你自己，」格朗泰爾說，他們往前走，「這只是一個角落，頭等艙的人以為三等艙是地獄，可比起這裡，三等艙幾乎是凡爾賽宮。比起倫敦城的查令十字教區[3]，這座鍋爐室卻又是有吃有喝的天堂。」

他們看見的第一個童工歸還了推車，到顯示航行指示的輪盤旁拉鈴提醒換班。工人聚集到工頭那兒，排隊走向出口；等待的同時他們用口水沾溼手指數工資。

「又是一天，伙計，」一個工人說，「四天來每天整整十個小時幹著同一件事，拿到的數子只夠岸上兩天的花銷。」

「岸上有女人和兒子，」另一個人回答，「只要咱們活著，為了他們就得幹活。」

他們離開鍋爐室，晚班工人接替上來，持續鏟起煤炭維持鍋爐運行。

「我感到慚愧，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說。

「你也幫不了他們，」格朗泰爾說，「我們嘛，法國好歹有拉馬克將軍，美國有老實亞伯，雖然他們都死了。愛爾蘭人?誰都沒有，只有他們自己。」

他推著安灼拉往前走。發現他們的工人對有人想參觀鍋爐室嗤之以鼻。羞愧的感覺襲擊他，安灼拉赫然發現他所想的與他看見的之間出現無法填補的落差。

「都是假的，」他對格朗泰爾說，「我們談論改變，妄想創造新世界，卻只不過是幾個自以為是的蠢蛋窩在火爐邊紙上談兵。什麼廢除差別待遇，削減租金，修改工會條約－你說的對，我們全都躲在大學給我們建築的雲端城堡，自認有理卻什麼都不知道。」

「別這麼想，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「法蘭西的以致於歐洲的未來還指望著ABC的朋友們，ABC的朋友們還指望著你呢。而且，現在你知道可以從哪裡著手了。」

他們經過晚班工頭，愛爾蘭人拿酒瓶當水壺，胸前的口袋裝滿菸，眉毛皺成一條混亂的線，粗聲地說，「你們來這裡幹嘛，法國佬，你們什麼人?視察員嗎?」

「我不是視察員，先生，」格朗泰爾用英語說，「不過他很快就是了。再見！」

說完，格朗泰爾奪過愛爾蘭人的酒瓶仰頭大喝，轉手把瓶子丟給安灼拉，晚班工頭掄起拳頭，安灼拉扔了酒瓶，抓起狂笑不止的格朗泰爾拔腿就逃。

愛爾蘭人咒罵，「混蛋!」

格朗泰爾回頭對他豎中指，安灼拉找到一扇門，咧著笑痛的嘴把格朗泰爾推過門縫。鍋爐室的高溫隔著門板只有片刻停留在空氣中，雜物間冷得不像話。

「這是什麼?」

「裝大件行李的貨倉。我想。」安灼拉說。有架貝森朵夫牌鋼琴被人用大量棉花和皮革束帶五花大綁，只露出蓋上的鍵盤。成堆行李箱按照擁有者的姓氏字母排放，煤氣燈的正下方有尊仿製的斷臂維納斯像。

格朗泰爾蹲下去研究一幅色彩鮮豔豐富的畫，「保羅‧高更。真前衛。我想知道是誰帶的這幅畫。」

「收集大溪地的畫就算是前衛?」安灼拉說，「你知道頭等艙那邊有很多人到現在還把高更一起稱作野蠻人。」

「就是因為這樣，擁有他這幅畫的先生女士才足夠前衛，」格朗泰爾說，「大部分亦稱藝術收藏家的人到現在都還沉迷德拉克羅瓦[4]，要不就是雷諾阿，他們對捕捉河邊的宴會、或是畫北非蘇丹什麼的是很在行，但是這個－看這裡，安灼拉，這是真正的生命!只有高更才做得到，自然是感性、原始、野蠻、有機的，不要精工細琢，不要賣弄!最好連肉身也不要描繪，最好直接畫出靈魂!」

「你不覺得那樣太過理想化了?」

「對戴奧尼索斯就不會。」格朗泰爾說，「比起自律的阿波羅，酒神是野蠻的，像泰坦巨神，可這野蠻恰如同阿波羅的存在，對人類必不可少[5]。」

安灼拉望著興高采烈的格朗泰爾，「你到底都從哪裡得來這些奇思妙想?」

「跟你得到你那些讓小路易-拿破崙和比利皇帝嚇破膽的想法的同一個地方。」

安灼拉開懷大笑，拉起格朗泰爾往雜物間深處走。幾只老鼠竄過牆角，安灼拉甚至認出其中兩堆行李屬於古根漢先生；一輛嶄新的汽車停靠在雜物間正中央。

「托運汽車，」格朗泰爾搖著頭，「卻遠渡重洋到一個有底特律的國家。」

安灼拉打開車門，爬進後座後翹起腿，從車裡睥睨格朗泰爾，「怎麼，大寫的R，這可是你唯一一次坐福特牌私家汽車的機會。」

格朗泰爾關了後座車門，爬上駕駛座，回頭拉下車窗，必恭必敬地說，「上次我坐車的時候是這個位置，尚-皮埃爾．夏爾．法蘭西斯．安灼拉．裴利戈爾德少爺。」

「不准那樣叫我。」安灼拉說完，動手把格朗泰爾拖進後座，格朗泰爾甚至沒有費力抵抗，兩人磕著腦袋撞個滿懷。格朗泰爾疼的齜牙，直接上手開揍，安灼拉打回去，他們扭成一團，一個的腿勾著另一個的膝蓋窩，掐著對方的手去掰拳頭，然後從肉搏變成躺在後座激烈擁吻。

「如果我明天一早就死了，」格朗泰爾趴在安灼拉的胸口，說，「當我回到上帝面前，我要很得意的告訴他老人家，我吻了他親手創造的天使。」

「別說這種話。」安灼拉揉著手裡的黑鬈髮說完，低頭去吻格朗泰爾的眉心，他的手順勢往下，伸進格朗泰爾的衣領，找到他的鎖骨。

格朗泰爾爬起來拖了外套，又伸手去脫安灼拉的。汽車裡的溫度在升高，他們急切地想盡早達到目標，反而花上更多工夫，手肘或是腳踝或是後腦杓一個不小心就撞上後座的硬體設備；最後他們碰觸到彼此光//裸的皮膚，嚐到那上面的薄汗，迅速掌握獲/得//歡//愉/的技巧；這樣的事件對真正心地純潔的青年並沒有需要感到害怕或奇怪的地方，讓兩個心投意合的靈魂享受愛情是天賦的神聖權利。

他們的手緊扣在一起高舉過頭，然後分開，好去更好的相擁。兩顆心跳動的聲音就如同二重唱，不屬於他們的福特牌汽車車窗布滿霧氣。安灼拉想找回重心，伸手抵著玻璃窗卻不慎打滑，他早該修剪的頭髮散落於肩，又讓汗水沾濕，格朗泰爾梳理它，他們的身體起伏，帶著敬愛吻過對方的眼瞼、鼻尖、耳垂，胸膛，最後回到濕潤的嘴唇。原先為了抵抗冷空氣勉強蓋著的衣衫失去它們的作用，掉落在踏墊上，他們只能靠著彼此，試圖在不停止親吻的同時娓娓道出他們想說的話。安灼拉呻吟出聲，有些羞怯但非常高興，格朗泰爾吻住他，幾秒後也開始低吼，與對方顫抖著共同來到最後一刻。

「你還好嗎?」安灼拉問。

「不能更好了，」格朗泰爾懷戀的說，「你在發抖呢。」

「我沒事，」安灼拉倒回他身邊，「別擔心。」

格朗泰爾喜愛親吻，安灼拉有些睏，只不過糾察隊的聲音驚醒了他們。

「要命，」格朗泰爾說，「他們來這裡有什麼好糾察的。」

「別說話，」安灼拉撿起衣物扔給他。糾察隊在喊某個他們沒聽過的名字，聽上去那個人偷了頭等艙乘客的名貴鼻煙壺。手電筒的光束在汽車外頭迅速來回。

格朗泰爾穿上外套，安灼拉繫好鈕扣，躡著手腳開車門，側身滑出門縫，躲進車尾的陰影，格朗泰爾也溜下地，沒有關上他們這邊的車門；糾察隊來到汽車附近，幾雙腳紛沓而來，帶頭的糾察員對他的同事低語，猛然打開還關著的車門。

格朗泰爾在那個瞬間竄出去鬼吼鬼叫，糾察隊員嚇掉手燈跌坐於地，安灼拉跟過去發動第二次攻勢，糾察隊員還坐在地上，高聲呼救，格朗泰爾拉著安灼拉找到逃命的出口，跑過樓梯來到涼颼颼的甲板，一路飛奔到暸望台下，由於笑的過度差點就直不起腰。

「你看見他們的臉了?」格朗泰爾喘著氣說，「那些嚇到哭爹喊娘的笨蛋!安灼拉，你看見那些臉沒有?」

安灼拉靠著牆柱大口呼吸，示意格朗泰爾安靜，然後說，「等明天靠岸，下了船，我們就一起走。」

格朗泰爾愣住了，眼睛在黑夜裡格外明亮，他走過來，卻只碰了安灼拉的上臂，然後抬頭瞟向暸望台的燈火。

「第一項需要修正的問題是，」安灼拉說，「所有人與其伴侶都應當被平等對待。」

「這會造福很多人，」格朗泰爾說，他們攏緊衣袖，並肩走過甲板，「很多男人和女人。」

「你見過其他－」

「很多。並且，他們大多沒有像我們這樣好運。」格朗泰爾苦笑，「在馬賽，我在酒館裡見過一位女士，她每天都穿戴她最好的行頭，在酒館坐上整夜，等待一位已經結婚離職的女服務員來同她說話。」

「這會改變的，」安灼拉說，「我們必須使它改變。」

「是的。」格朗泰爾說，「不過，你有沒有感覺風變的像冰?」

風的確冷的像冰。安灼拉來到距離護欄不足五十碼，花了點時間看清楚那座高聳的，潔白無瑕的龐然巨物。航行的速度變慢了，似乎有調轉方向的意思。

「那是座冰山嗎?」格朗泰爾猶疑地說。

然後冰山撞擊船身，碎裂的冰塊以雪崩之勢灑落。

注:

[1] 紀堯姆‧比代: 文藝復興時期歐洲法國人文主義法學家，著作內容包含羅馬法，度量衡和希臘語。

[2] 一個天使的梗，拉斐爾根據聖經《以西結書》記載先知以西結看見的天使，畫出名畫《以西結的異相(Ezekiel’s Vision)》，雨果對原著E的描寫正是”以西結的二品天使”，二品天使即是音譯為基路伯(Cherubim)的智天使。

[3]化用自原著R的話: 「倫敦，作為窮奢極欲的大都市，也是貧窮困苦的首府，僅僅在查令十字教區，每年就餓死一百人。」

[4]尤金‧德拉克羅瓦(Eugène Delacroix)，19世紀法國浪漫主義畫家。《領導民眾的自由女神》就是他的作品。

[5]借用自尼采，《悲劇的誕生》。


	8. Chapter 8

格朗泰爾舉起手臂圈柱安灼拉的頭。他們往後跳，驚險避開最大的冰塊，海面下的船身還在與冰山擦撞，引起劇烈的搖晃，夜間收起立在角落的陽傘柱紛紛倒塌。船在調轉方向，更多尖利的碎冰柱掉進甲板。

「我們得去告訴其他人。」格朗泰爾大聲地說。

「不是現在，」安灼拉說，「先找到公白飛，他會知道這是什麼情況。」

時間是晚間十點半，他們離開甲板前看見值班船員在工作檯裡裡外外奔忙。安灼拉帶格朗泰爾下樓到宴會大廳，果然看見剛準備離開晚宴回房卻被嚇一大跳的頭等艙乘客。神色泰然的服務員領班指揮賓客排隊進電梯或上樓，德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵夫人帶伊薩貝拉站進電梯，安灼拉跑下樓，正好看見電梯鐵柵門關上，伊薩貝拉墊著腳尖想往外看。帕特里克‧克勞利領著其他英國人走階梯上樓離開。

安灼拉的母親等在宴會廳門口，珂賽特挽著吉諾曼先生上樓梯，服務員領班彬彬有禮問候他們。

馬呂斯送走德‧夏尼子爵夫婦和莫莉‧布朗。古費拉克發現安灼拉，用打趣的語氣說，「終於來了，你們，我懷疑你們是阿基里斯與派特洛克羅斯轉世。當然也有可能是亞歷山大和艾菲斯第翁。」

母親急切的拘住安灼拉，他全身沾滿煤灰，襯衫被汗水糊得又濕又黏。母親撫平他衣衫上的皺褶又整理他的頭髮，質問，「你上哪裡去了?你髒亂的像聖米歇爾廣場的乞丐－天使， **他** 來這裡做什麼?」

熱安也好奇地問，「你們上哪裡去了?」

「格朗泰爾帶我去看了鍋爐室，還有些別的，」安灼拉推開母親的手，對他們說，「第三船艙底下的東西。你們都沒事?」

「上帝祝福那些船工，」馬呂斯說，「剛才那一晃可真大力。」

「甲板上都是碎冰呢。」格朗泰爾說。

「您來了，公白飛先生，」裴利戈爾德夫人走過去，「我希望一切都好?另外，請您告訴那邊那位年輕人他走錯地方了。」

「您不累嗎，您到底什麼時候才肯罷休?」安灼拉大聲地說。

「一切都很安全，請您放心，夫人。」公白飛維持著溫和沉著的態度，說道，「公民們，借一步。」

他們移動到幾碼外，服務員在他們幾個背後試著說服安灼拉的母親上樓，然而相當失敗。

「說吧，情況有多糟?」格朗泰爾說，「我們在甲板，船撞上冰山了，對不對?」

公白飛扶著眼鏡，低聲說，「事實是，撞得很重。海水已經灌進兩座火爐，晚點還會更多。我的朋友們，等一下請你們各自回房穿上救生衣，先不要聲張以免引起恐慌甚至暴亂，各層船艙的管家會通知乘客到第一層甲板集合。」

古費拉克倒抽一口涼氣，「什麼?」

「剛才我已經先請走割風先生，他在幫著穩住船舵，船長正在試著把船導的離冰山遠一些，安德魯斯先生在想辦法補救，但是我看勝算微乎其微，」公白飛安靜地說，「我非常遺憾，公民們，我們即將面臨沈船。大R，趁現在還有機會，去把我們的其他朋友叫醒，帶他們上甲板，救生艇嚴重短缺，我怕伊斯梅先生會下令把三等艙的乘客鎖在樓下。」

格朗泰爾瞪著公白飛，直到公白飛的眼神無聲確認這個事實，然後他不回頭的跨上大理石階梯，安灼拉追上去，母親在下頭的宴會廳門口，在這個時刻放棄她堅持一生的好儀態，尖著嗓子命令其他幾個年輕人把安灼拉追回來。

「安灼拉有正經事要忙，您就別打擾他啦，」古費拉克說，「現在您得跟我走，姑媽，我還誠心建議您現在，立刻，馬上聽我的話－」

「格朗泰爾！」安灼拉叫道。

「那些該死的王八蛋，」格朗泰爾說，「全速前進，他們說!不沉的船，他們說!都下地獄去吧!」

一個搖晃伴隨巨響把他們甩到牆上，酒瓶餐具碎了滿地。乘客們驚聲尖叫。

「這還是我第一次拜訪美國呢!」格朗泰爾邊跑邊抱怨。

「這還是我第一次遇到沉船呢。」安灼拉回答。

第三層船艙的情況，如同公白飛的預測，是最糟糕的。

於格朗泰爾抄近路搭乘服務員電梯到下層船艙後走暗門到客房區，電梯到底的同時海水淹上他們的小腿肚，走廊上全是套上救生衣的乘客，格朗泰爾呼喚著若李、弗以伊、博須埃還有巴阿雷，安灼拉推開人群想查看情況，發現船員正在將從三等艙通往第三層甲板的柵門上鎖。

「大寫的R，」巴阿雷暴躁的說，「那些狗娘養的，我們要沉船了，不是嗎?他們把我們所有的出口都鎖了!」

「開門!」安灼拉對船員說，「這些乘客難道不是生命嗎?」

愛爾蘭人指著船員痛罵，義大利人捶打牆壁。

「董事長的命令，救生艇只夠頭等艙用，」船員說，「要怪就怪您自己走錯路。」

「聽著，」安灼拉伸手穿過柵門揪住船員，「伊斯梅可以說那些殘酷的話，您不能做這樣醜惡的事，您在殺害人命，在這種時候您比街上的強盜殺人罪還要重[1]，您沒有心嗎?您沒有兄弟父母嗎?開門讓他們離開!」

「把您的大話省到航運董事會面前說吧。」

「別跟他們講道理，安灼拉，」若李說，「各位先生，那邊有消防桶，我敢說多撞幾下就足夠把鎖撞壞。」

「你最好敢，」船員說，「這是白星航運的財產，誰要是破壞了就得賠十倍。都給我乖乖待在這裡，你們這些雜碎。」

一個德國移民說，「幹你自己去吧!」

船員把鑰匙揣進兜，用手槍威嚇想衝破柵門的三等艙乘客。安灼拉站在躁動的乘客中間冷靜下來，心中有了主意，他們進走廊時看見幾個俄羅斯乘客走出房間，安灼拉往回走，找到那間房，涉過及膝的海水走進去，找到一柄有子彈的獵槍。

「他想做什麼?」弗以伊問。

安灼拉把槍上膛，端起槍走出去。

「公民們，」安灼拉用法語說完這個字，改用英語說，「把其他乘客帶開。」

捏著小手槍的船員張大嘴巴。

「你們聽見他說的，」格朗泰爾說，「大家閃遠些。」

博須埃拉走停在走廊中間的孩子，安灼拉端著槍，瞄準門鎖。

「拿出鑰匙開門，」他說，「或是跟我們一起死。」

「你不敢!」船員尖叫，「法國混蛋，你不敢，小雜種－」

安灼拉開了一槍，命中門鎖，他再開出第二槍，鐵柵門倒了。

「我的好寶貝，」格朗泰爾從俄羅斯人的寢室探出頭，「這裡頭好多槍，有誰要?」

船員哭喊著拔腿就跑。巴阿雷衝上前揉亂安灼拉的頭髮以示感謝，然後追上那個船員將他打倒在地。

「漂亮極了，朋友。」博須埃說。

「到第一層甲板!」安灼拉扯開喉嚨對還沒有反應過來的三等艙乘客說。

「我說實話，安灼拉，」弗以伊爬上泡水的樓梯，對他說，「我認為你是個天生的革命領袖。」

第一層甲板幾乎不堪負荷，救生艇啟動了，女人與兒童優先，然而穿著救生衣的乘客不分男女老少爭先恐後想爬上去。六個船副指揮操作纜繩垂降救生艇，船員徒勞地維持秩序。安灼拉與格朗泰爾衝進甲板，越過人群找到他們的朋友，除了公白飛以外的人都穿上了救生衣。船上的樂隊找了個高處，以氣定神閒的姿態表演巴赫B小調彌撒。弦樂部演奏缺少人聲演唱的垂憐經，曲調溫雅而寂靜。樂隊對災難置若未聞，看上去彷彿決心就這樣演奏到他們沉入海底。

船員試著拉開馬呂斯與珂賽特，救生艇上的人對她怒罵，他們面臨未知的命運，珂賽特捧著馬呂斯的臉龐，執意不願離開。

「上救生船，現在就去，」馬呂斯說，「我會找到妳，妳父親和我都會找到妳，我保證。看好我們的外祖父，珂賽特。我愛妳。」

船員攔腰將哭泣的珂賽特拉進救生艇，吉諾曼先生在小艇的最後頭。

「你應該也上救生艇，」安灼拉說，「別讓吉諾曼先生承受這些。」

「我的位置該在這裡(My place is here)，與你們同進退，」馬呂斯拍拍他們，「來吧。」

格朗泰爾抱起一個女娃娃送上救生艇，然後是她的小姊姊，然後是他們的母親。

「安灼拉，等會兒一有機會你就上救生艇。」

「別命令我，格朗泰爾。」

船身用令人害怕的速度傾協，古費拉克帶著鬆了口氣的表情，從船的另一頭現身，他捲著袖子，白領結還整齊地維持原樣。

「貝拉跟她母親都上去了，」他說，「朋友們，很高興又見到你們。」

「讓女人和孩子先離開!」若李邊推人上救生艇邊往身後的人群喊。弗以伊用有些口音但很流利的德語安慰一對老人，讓船員扶他們離開甲板上救生艇。

「熱安，你不該留下，」公白飛說，「你的父母都還在巴黎，別讓他們接到最壞的消息。」

「我選擇相信你這是在說笑話，」熱安受到了冒犯，有些生氣地說，「我們的命運都在上帝手裡，如果我的父母真的接到訃告，他們也會看見我是為了履行公民義務而死，並因此驕傲。」

安灼拉正專心幫忙拉緊救生艇的纜繩，聽見熱安又說，「況且，安灼拉比我更該上救生艇，你是你媽媽唯一的希望。」

「不是現在。」安灼拉頂著喧囂喊回去。

但是母親出現在甲板上。貼身女僕哀求船員送她們上救生艇，裴利戈爾德夫人在大哭大鬧，哀求船員尋找她的獨子。

「我只剩下他，我的兒子!」母親哭喊，「求求您!」

船副喊出降下纜繩的指令，安灼拉鬆開手，小跑過去，被母親一把抱住。母親還有她的貼身女僕都穿著救生衣，女僕手上還掛著一件。

「安妮，把救生衣給他。」母親說，「天使，跟我上救生船。你不能留在這裡。」

「我要留在這裡，有更多人更該離開這艘船，」安灼拉說，「上救生艇去。」

母親哀求，「天使，求求你，聽我這一回。」

「我們可以在紐約港口碰面。」安灼拉揩乾她濕涼的臉頰，說，「別浪費時間，母親。快走。我們明天一早見。」

母親藍色的眼睛深深望著安灼拉。她的嗓子啞了，她發冷的指間滑過安灼拉的臉部輪廓，「我的男孩。」

「這邊請，布朗夫人，別擔心，公白飛說他們已經給附近的其他船發求救信號，」格朗泰爾在他們附近說，「我相信卡柏菲亞號很快就會來。您能幫點忙讓安灼拉的媽媽趕緊上救生艇嗎?」

「上帝保佑你，你是個好男孩。」莫莉‧布朗提著行李箱，大聲地說，「如果你平安抵達美國，帶上你的朋友到我家玩。你們可以在黃頁電話簿找到我的地址。」

「那就再好不過啦。」格朗泰爾把她的行李箱推上救生艇，「祝您好運，夫人。」

「祝你們好運，孩子們，」莫莉‧布朗說，「放開妳兒子趕緊上來，約瑟琺，上帝會看見他們的英勇並保佑他上岸。」

安灼拉抬起母親的手，親吻她的指節，把母親交給布朗夫人。她們所在的救生艇人數已滿，船副下令將其垂降到海面。他轉身時聽見母親的尖叫消失在船身之下。

「你該上去的，」古費拉克說，「現在倒好，皮埃爾‧德‧古費拉克獨居老先生的兒子跟備用繼承人都在這艘他媽的沈船上了。」

「你有那麼一秒鐘想過丟開我們的朋友自己逃生嗎?」安灼拉反問。

「想都別想。」

「快來幫我!」馬呂斯大叫。

來不及爬上救生艇的波蘭婦人被人潮推出甲板，馬呂斯千鈞一髮抓住她，波蘭夫人放聲尖叫，古費拉克探出上半身，伸手穿過她的肩膀下將她拖回甲板，安灼拉扯下船員即將收走的木板橋，古費拉克幾乎是將波蘭夫人丟上去。帕特里克‧克勞利的身影閃過去，公白飛在兩根吊艇柱中間，用瑞士刀割斷打結的纜繩，弗以伊兩手各抱一個孩子送他們上救生艇，若李加入割斷纜繩的行列；博須埃擋在幾個想上救生艇奧匈帝國貴族與驚恐的三等艙女人中間，巴阿雷喝住還空著半艘小艇就想鬆開纜繩的第三船副，指著他的鼻子痛罵一頓，把他附近三等艙的姑娘挨個推上通往救生艇的木板。

「帕特里克，」熱安說，「我以為你上救生艇了。你父親呢?」

「那怎麼可以，不論如何我不能丟下老克勞利先生自己跑路，」帕特里克說著，撿起地上融化的碎冰扔進海裡，「我父親在下面勸古根漢先生上來逃生。那個老傢伙穿得像要見沙皇，跟他的管家守在宴會大廳喝著白蘭地不肯走。」

「至少他很有風格!」格朗泰爾說。

船的升旗桿倒了，高速下墜的鐵桿麻繩掃走一大群人。落海的乘客在靠船員划槳遠離現場的救生艇附近激起浪潮。

「我有種像看見西敏寺倒塌的感覺。」帕特里克說。西船舷的船副吹哨請求支援。珂賽特的父親爬出船員工作間，來到甲板。

「或者像聖母院在洪水裡坍方。」熱安說，「祝你好運，帕特里克。」

「我們前面是真正的大浪和海嘯(flowing of the tide)呢。」古費拉克評論，「割風先生，晚安，請您上救生艇。」

「上帝曾經救贖我，現在正是回報祂的時候，」割風先生搬開滿地雜物，拉下另一艘救生艇的繩索，「我的體內還有些力氣，況且，這才剛開始而已。年輕人，幫忙把救生艇翻過來。」

割風先生用鐵棍做槓桿，公白飛跑過來，與格朗泰爾一起在愈發傾斜的甲板上頂住救生艇，其他人拉著纜繩讓它垂降到船的護欄外；愈來愈多支撐不住的乘客在船身再度晃動的時候掉下去。留在甲板上救人的青年們個個因為勞動而出了整身汗。

黑夜裡的海洋用令人膽寒的速度吞噬這艘破裂的船，大西洋在白晝裡展示的威嚴到了災難發生的時節變成波賽頓對人類妄尊自大的懲罰。鍋爐已經完全被熄滅，缺少火力供電後甲板上的照明愈來愈少。船員的手電筒還有救生艇的火把變成一個個小光點。樂隊仍在演奏彌撒曲。

甲板上的暴動也出現了。頭等艙的男人賄絡船副讓他們登上救生艇，從下層船艙爬上來的乘客無視救生艇超載的情況將自己堆疊上人群，然後失重墜海。

安灼拉把他面前的年老女人推上木板橋，抬頭看見對面的船尾有人施放信號彈。巴阿雷同船員起了衝突，他一邊將懷裡的孩子拋進還有大半空位的救生艇，一邊咆嘯，「讓孩子先上船，雜種，那些混蛋給了你多少錢!讓這些孩子先上船!他們能比你多活他媽的兩百年!」

「退後，」船員說，「否則我就開槍。」

被巴阿雷拋進救生艇的愛爾蘭童工縮成一個抖動的團，旁邊的土耳其婦人解下披肩包住他。白星航運董事長在救生艇內作勢從甲板接過更多女人與孩子卻無一不落空，德‧歐利瓦雷茲伯爵咆嘯著讓船員放開纜繩。

「讓這裡的孩子上船，我說!」

船員擊發左輪手槍，子彈打中巴阿雷的胸膛。他倒了下去。

博須埃怒吼，「巴阿雷!你殺了我的朋友!」

他撲上前，當即被馬呂斯和弗以伊攔下，船員被他們那股氣勢嚇掉了手槍，博須埃撿到槍，想要瞄準船員卻被弗以伊死死掐住手腕。

「別衝動，公民，」弗以伊說，「別讓他的死成為無謂的犧牲。」

巴阿雷倒在甲板，眼睛還怒氣沖沖地睜著，他的血液染紅法蘭絨襯衫，從背後的甲板往下流躺。弗以伊迫使博須埃的槍口調轉方向，往夜空開槍。

「若李，」馬呂斯喊道，「送那些孩子上去。」

公白飛帶著人出現，讓他們抬走巴阿雷的遺體，又把幾個年輕女人抱上救生艇，直到小艇不再有多餘的空間方才讓負責划槳的工人進行垂降工作。然後他轉身，照著開槍的船員的鼻樑揮拳。他打了船員數次，直到船員癱軟在地。

「為了我的朋友。」公白飛冷靜地說，轉向下降的救生艇，「對了，伊斯梅先生，恕我直言，你是個不折不扣的老王八。我祝你在阿努比斯準備的裹屍布裡過得愉快。」

「我不曾期待過從你的嘴裡聽見這些用語。」若李說，「不過，幹的好。」

博須埃踩了滿臉鼻血的船員一腳。

但是的確有些救生艇坐進了男人，年輕的頭等艙男乘客有些自行爬上去，有些則是被船員推出甲板。熱安是其中一個，他被推搡進救生船前正在給一個孩子撿她掉了的布偶。她穿戴高貴的祖母詢問，「您有兄弟沒有?」

「我獨自出生，獨自成長，」熱安微笑著說，「不過我有很多朋友，他們都是我沒有血緣的親生兄弟。」

「您必須上來，孩子，」她說，「先生，我是漢諾威的馮‧呂恩尼堡(Lüneburg)伯爵太夫人，您必須讓這個年輕人上船，他是他母親的獨子。」

「上去吧，先生，」第四船副說，「我們從這場災難一開始就看見您在甲板上了。」

熱安高聲拒絕，然而他的體型比起海員實在太過纖弱，很快就被強行推進救生船。安灼拉正忙著把更多三等艙的婦孺放進救生艇，船副用手電筒燈照他，命令道，「還有空位，請您也上去，您忙活夠久了。」

「讓她們上去。」

「安灼拉先生，」船副有些氣急敗壞，「我們不想為任何伯爵夫人失去獨生子造成的損失負責!」

「那很好，」安灼拉回答，「因為我不是伯爵夫人的孩子。」

「上船，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾阻止他說下去，「現在就上船，快要沒有時間了。」

安灼拉扭頭就走。

「大R是對的，」公白飛攔住他，說，「聽我說，安灼拉，我們有很多還沒有實踐的計畫，還有更多還等著討論出頭緒的議題，若要未來我們仍在謬尚見面，你就必須先上救生艇。」

「你們盡管把他趕出甲板，」古費拉克把另一人推上救生船，說，「我保證，不論為了哪個原因，不出十秒鐘他就又會跑回來。」

「我能夠就這樣判其他人死刑嗎，公白飛，我能嗎?」安灼拉質問，「你與我出於同樣的理由留在這裡。博愛，公民，這是我們做為一個集體對旁邊的個人的保護[2]，難道你能忍受自己一邊在腦海編織平等自由的美夢，一邊利己的要其他人為你放棄他們活著的權力?」

「現在不是扯實踐主義的時候，天使，」格朗泰爾喊叫起來，「現在就上救生艇，有什麼事等我們都到紐約再說!」

「你不離開我就不走!」安灼拉吼回去，「你們任何一個人還在這片甲板上，我就絕不離開!」

「說實話，如果你是馬呂斯，我就要一腳把你踢上去啦，」割風先生逮住他，「孩子，你和古費拉克必須至少有一個人先離開，那個人就是你。走吧。」

「沒用的，」古費拉克說，「都等著看。」

格朗泰爾從割風先生手下推開安灼拉，他握著安灼拉的肩膀，認真地對他說，「聽著，天使，安灼拉，雲石雕像，你必須上救生船，我們會沒事的。我會沒事的。附近多的是其他大船在趕來支援的路上。你先到紐約，在那邊照料有須要的人，我們會在港口見面。聽我的。」

安灼拉感覺像是聽見什麼誇張的醉話。船副下令垂降，熱安在他背後嚷嚷，格朗泰爾給他一個懇求的眼神，在護欄旁邊維持秩序的船員粗聲罵著髒話，揪過安灼拉的後領，把他弄進下降中的進救生艇。

漢諾威的馮‧呂恩尼堡伯爵太夫人對她看見的景象非常滿意。

她說，「這才是對的，孩子，別為上面的人擔心，上帝對我們都安排了去處。」

安灼拉想站起來卻被推回木板座椅。救生船已然降落到距離海面不到八十公尺。傾斜的船體側邊呈現發黑的墨藍色，安灼拉仰頭望著還留在船上的人。公白飛的襯衫被弄破了，似乎在流血；古費拉克早不見蹤影，割風先生轉身幫助下一撥人上新的救生艇。馬呂斯、博須埃、弗以伊，還有若李的聲音在喧嘩的人聲裡特別清晰。

格朗泰爾在護欄旁邊看救生艇往下垂降。安灼拉盯著他，格朗泰爾朝他揮手。他總是面帶笑容，那對綠眼睛裝著整個夏天的樂趣。

安灼拉就要見不到他了。

更多信號彈被發射。金黃色的光飛過格朗泰爾背後的夜空，在他頭頂的遠方迸發，就像節日的煙火。刺耳的炮聲令人想起愛爾蘭人歌舞時的短促歡呼，海風颳過安灼拉汗津津的脖子，前一個晴朗的下午他們還在暸望台裡看海，然後親吻彼此。他們的救生艇上有女人說西班牙話，信號彈炸開帶來的砰砰聲紛沓如佛朗明哥舞的步伐。格朗泰爾在那樣歡樂的夜晚讓安灼拉看見生命的另一種可能。

可他就要見不到格朗泰爾了。

他到今日前未曾真正活過，這場沈船卻要使他們天各一方。

「－安灼拉!」熱安驚呼。

他跨過救生艇的板凳，縱身跳出小船，攀上第二層船艙的護欄。

格朗泰爾在船上，在他們共同度過許多時光的第一層甲板。

船員拉住他，安灼拉手腳並用把自己翻進護欄內側。他們認識的第一個夜晚就是像這樣把伊薩貝拉帶回船上。安灼拉從地上爬起來，推開所有來查看他的人，往他要去的方向飛奔。

[1]改自原著E判決沙威時說的話。

[2]依然是改自原著E的話語。


	9. Chapter 9

[我不知道為什麼與這章匹配的BGM來自音樂劇唐璜，但是用seulement l'amour 搭配本章特別香](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfTpeHO4vuM)

安灼拉確信格朗泰爾也會到那個地方見他。

他推開所有擋路的人，來不及道歉就經過他們；急著想逃命的乘客看見安灼拉，全對這個蒼白英俊的青年發癲的行為露出困惑的表情，有人出聲阻止他，有人覺得他發狂了。

安灼拉知道他不僅沒有瘋，還前所未有的清醒。他活著，他感覺自己活著，也許看著像奔赴死亡，但他要去的地方是整個世界。他要做白日夢，隨便書寫，學習海鷗順風翱翔，他要走遍整個世界去實踐那些原先在雲中城堡裡編織出來的理想。他有了必須活著的目的，他不能辜負光陰，而必須縱情生活，忠於他的心，停止自欺欺人，這是安灼拉才剛學會的道理。

他奔跑著往下，甚至忘記喘息，僅依賴胸中那股激烈的感覺為他指路；那種天使稱為歡樂，惡魔稱為痛苦的感覺。到昨日前安灼拉從未愛過，這給了他生命，格朗泰爾於他是掙不開的牢籠也是最大的解放，他會做任何事讓他的生命留下來，讓給了他生命的格朗泰爾留在他身旁，即便這是要他走過忘川去向冥王談判，即便這是要他到撒旦的硫磺湖裡尋找聖杯，或是獨自在街壘上面對世間所有金戈鐵馬。

格朗泰爾在同一秒，從另一個方向跑進宴會大廳的門口，就在光潔的大理石階梯那兒，隨船體搖擺的水晶吊燈往地面灑下斑斕的星點，見傾的地面讓他幾乎滾下樓梯。安灼拉接住他，他們撞上彼此卻感覺不到疼痛，忙於在晃動的船艙裡相擁，激動的堪比久別重逢，只不過事實也正是如此。

「安灼拉，你這個白癡!你這個白癡得要命的天使!」格朗泰爾嚎啕大哭，「你為什麼要這麼幹?為什麼?你這個天殺的笨蛋！」

安灼拉捧著他的臉，「任何你要去的地方，都讓我與你同行。記得嗎?」

「你依然是個笨蛋!」

佈滿繭的手指穿過他的頭髮，安灼拉親他的額頭然後去吻那張喋喋不休的嘴。

「我不會扔下你自己離開，我做不到。」他說，他的眼淚到現在才想起來應該離開眼眶。

「我就是辦不到，大寫的R。」他重複強調。他們又哭又笑如同真正的瘋子。

船又傾斜幾分，安灼拉和格朗泰爾推推撞撞著重新找到重心，焦慮又快樂，將他們今晚失去的所有親吻補救回來。格朗泰爾的方向正對樓梯口，突然放開安灼拉，往他的耳朵吼了句，「天使，跑!」

稍早去把三等艙柵門上鎖，又被安灼拉的獵槍嚇跑的船員站在樓梯最上邊，用左輪手槍瞄準他們，臉上帶著執行正義的快感。

「邪惡的小畜生，」那個船員說，「墮落的，噁心至極的，醜惡的－」

槍聲迴盪在已經被淨空的大廳。

格朗泰爾按低安灼拉的腦袋。他們躲到仿製的希臘雕像後頭，然後繼續跑，那個船員朝他們射擊，安灼拉側身擋在格朗泰爾背後，雕像被打碎後另一顆子彈劃過去發出嗡嗡的聲響。船員射擊到左輪手槍的五顆子彈用罄。

「狗娘養的，」格朗泰爾詛咒，「我祝他立刻淹死!」

「原諒他吧，」安灼拉對他說，「他什麼都不懂。」

起先安灼拉感覺手上有些癢。他們從進水了的宴會大廳跑進吸菸室，慢下腳步調整呼吸，疼痛這才找到他。吸菸室有個穿著體面大衣的男人。安灼拉悶哼一聲，用右手摀住左上臂，那裡的襯衫泡在鮮血裡，血漬的中間是個彈孔。

「安灼拉，格朗泰爾，」托馬斯‧安德魯斯說，「你們還留在這裡做什麼?我的天，你的手怎麼了?」

「有個懦弱的雜種對我們開槍，」格朗泰爾說，「我看他是為了報復安灼拉開了三等艙的門。」

安德魯斯先生用裁紙刀切開他擱在沙發椅背的白圍巾，纏上安灼拉的手臂。吸菸室最大的桌上擺滿船的設計圖紙。

「這樣，應當可以暫時止血。」他說，「公白飛在哪兒?他一直沒有回來取他的救生衣。」

「在甲板上。」安灼拉說。

安德魯斯先生笑著搖頭，「你們是我見過最有意思，最了不起的一群青年。把這兩件救生衣穿上，然後快走。」

安灼拉反應過來，「您必須跟我們走。」

托馬斯‧安德魯斯轉回去給座鐘上發條，壁爐燃燒著最後幾塊木柴。船身傾斜的嘎聲佔領吸菸室。

「這是我設計的船，我所有的心血都在她身上，」安德魯斯先生說，「遺憾的是我沒有把她造的足夠堅強。我很抱歉，男孩們。」

「來吧，跟我們走，安德魯斯先生。」

「你們幾位年輕人就像我沒有來的及擁有的兒子，格朗泰爾，」安德魯斯先生說，「別再逗留了。對了，請幫我向公白飛道歉，救生艇的問題，我應該更堅定的支持他。」

吸菸室的家具溜過地毯。安德魯斯先生接住壁爐上的最後一杯白蘭地。

「祝你們好運。」安德魯斯先生說完，與他們握手道別。

安灼拉只能夠回答，「也祝您好運。」

船的傾斜程度幾乎來到四十五度角。格朗泰爾又多看了安德魯斯先生半晌，拉起安灼拉往上層甲板移動。

救生艇已經全數滿載並垂降完成，甲板上還有數不清的人。

安灼拉忽略痛覺，攀爬上原先是休息區的地方，格朗泰爾緊隨在後，他們周圍不斷的有乘客往下墜落。海洋吞食了大半艘船。公白飛在客房與甲板的通道口，正溫聲叮嚀他面前的少年抓緊鐵欄杆。

安灼拉遞出救生衣，「這是你的，」

公白飛接過去，轉手拋給別人。格朗泰爾直接將他手上那件套在附近的女人身上。

「作為集體的一員對旁人的保護。」公白飛平淡的說，「而且，他們沒有救生艇可以搭，是我的責任。」

「別說了，我們得爬到最上面，」安灼拉對公白飛說。

「別回頭，」格朗泰爾說，「我們會跟上你的。公白飛，過來!」

安灼拉回頭了。

公白飛在人群裡消失不見，若李，馬呂斯，博須埃，弗以伊，割風先生，帕特里克，全都不知去向。

「－我是不確定你為了哪個原因跑回來，」古費拉克的語氣接近睿智的先知，「不過－我就知道。說出這幾個字真使我愉快又憂愁。」

「閉嘴。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾在他們旁邊，攀在船尾護欄，扯著嗓門指天罵地。

「 **妳回來幹什麼!妳有毛病嗎!當初我們好不容易把妳救上來!** 」他對伊薩貝拉‧瑪利亞‧德‧歐利瓦雷斯宣洩著憤怒，「我們為了救妳差點自己都掉海裡了，多拉貝拉，結果妳現在還跑回來跟我們掛在這艘破船上!我發誓我要－ **媽的，你們全是要命的白癡！** 」

「你們說什麼都不會改變我的決定，」伊薩貝拉尖叫，她及膝的黑髮辮垂在救生衣前，「這次不行，璜‧古費拉克在這裡，我哪兒都不去!」

他們一共四人趴在船尾的護欄外側，呈內直角傾斜的船發出哀鳴，猛烈震動，伊薩貝拉正對面的女人掉下去了。護欄保住他們遠離墜海的命運。

「你的手怎麼了?」伊薩貝拉在古費拉克的臂彎裡問。

「一個犯恐慌症的瘋子害的。」格朗泰爾暴躁地說，「多拉貝拉，我以為妳比我想得更明智，結果妳表現得比維洛納的茱麗葉還糟!妳個小呆蟲!」

「別說了，大寫的R，」安灼拉攀著護欄，轉頭說道，「她的理由不是很明顯嗎。」

格朗泰爾安靜了。安灼拉想挪動左手再往上一些卻不怎麼成功，格朗泰爾氣咻咻地抓起他的手在欄杆上攫緊。安灼拉沒有追問伊薩貝拉又是怎麼爬回船上又找到古費拉克的。他已經知道伊薩貝拉的答案了，那與他的答案相同。是愛也，動太陽而移群星[1]。

船的龍骨斷裂開，他們在黑暗裡清晰看見眼前的蒸氣柱轟然倒塌。四座高聳的蒸氣柱全倒了，爬上柱頂的人，還在柱子下方的，全部跟隨柱子沒入海面。

船身擺動帶來的狂風掀走幾個趴在護欄外側，還在為自己沒有墜海慶幸的人。格朗泰爾半個身子壓在安灼拉身上，他的手按著安灼拉受傷以至於無法出全力的左手，血液很快的糊在格朗泰爾的外套。

古費拉克摁著伊薩貝拉，告訴他們馬呂斯不久前被墜落的重物砸到胸腔，已經被連同割風先生一起送上救生艇，博須埃和弗以伊泅泳回下層船艙救出更多被困住的乘客，若李可能已經落海了，公白飛似乎忘記救人的同時也得救他自己。

「帕特里克?」安灼拉問。

「沒見到他。」古費拉克說，「對此我有不好的預感。」

「我希望其他人立刻出現。」格朗泰爾說。

但是他的希望落空了。斷成兩截的船開始下沉，他們的朋友尚無一人現身。

黑色，不懷好意的海面筆直迫近。

「貝拉，妳知道我們即將面對的是什麼?」古費拉克問道。

「我有些怕，不過還可以忍受，」伊薩貝拉說，「我有你呢。」

「等到妳滿十八歲，妳願不願意跟我結婚?」

「璜‧古費拉克，你聽清楚，」伊薩貝拉說，「在安達魯西亞，只要滿十六歲就可以結婚。Te quiero, tu gato bastardo(我愛你，混蛋小貓)。」

「我也愛妳，聖塔‧貝拉，」古費拉克在船身往海底啟程的開始哇哇大叫，「現在，我們有了跟海神打架的籌碼!抓緊了!」

安灼拉不合時宜地想要大笑。格朗泰爾的臉埋在他的右肩窩，從他顫抖的方式安灼拉知道他已經笑了。波賽頓威猛可怖的聲音在海面的水窟窿底下震震如雷，聽上去有些類似遠古的怪物的吼叫。格朗泰爾扣著他受傷的手。他身上總是暖暖的。

「我不會放手的，」格朗泰爾異常冷靜地耳語，「安灼拉，你信任我嗎?」

「我信任你。」安灼拉也異常冷靜地說。

他們所在的後半截船身在半空中直立起來，幾秒後高速沉向海底。

「萬福的聖母！」伊薩貝拉哭喊。

「好運，公民們，」古費拉克說。

「好運。紐約見。」安灼拉說。

風浪在十幾公尺的下方朝他們招手。

「當我說吸氣的時候，天使，」格朗泰爾說，「閉上眼睛，吸氣。」

浪潮已然打溼他們，最後一點船身消失，刀刃般冰冷的海水吞沒一切。

注:

[1]《神曲》的最後一句話，” l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle”。這句特別特別戳我。


	10. Chapter 10

搭配BGM特別香: Titanic- [Hymn to the sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wz1xA5kxVI)

四周全是落海的人拍著水呼救的聲音。

那艘被稱為永不沉沒的，大的誇張的船墮入水中，它的聲音被海吸納，安靜無力地墜落，成串的泡從海底向上竄，來不及閉氣的人有的被海水灌進口鼻，有的早在沉船的瞬間被堅硬的海面折斷脖子。

黑夜裡海水是流動的冰，安灼拉冒上水面大口呼吸，空氣寒極入骨。他的左手臂在水裡疼得像火燒。安灼拉扶著一片衣櫃門板，從不同語言的嚎叫辨認出格朗泰爾。

格朗泰爾其實離他不遠，同樣趴在浮木上嘶吼，「安灼拉!」

「大R，」安灼拉喊，「格朗泰爾!」

他游過去，更像是被人群推向格朗泰爾，「我們得離這裡遠一些。」

一個尖叫的人扯住安灼拉，就扯在他的傷口；此舉幾乎讓安灼拉再度下沉，格朗泰爾給那個人一拳，環住安灼拉掙扎著往人群外圍游。有片顯然曾經是三等艙寢室隔間的白木板漂流過來，安灼拉抓到木板邊緣，被木屑刺進掌中。

「格朗泰爾，到另一邊，」他說，「我們得同時翻上去。」

「再遠一些。」格朗泰爾說。

他們靠木板漂浮，踢著水勉強再移動一些距離，接著格朗泰爾游到木板對面，「準備好了?數到三。」

第一次沒有成功。安灼拉掉回水裡，他的左手用瘋狂的劇痛對他抗議。安德魯斯先生用來為他簡單包紮的圍巾鬆開，血早就浸透整條絲綢。

「我們必須上去，」安灼拉阻止格朗泰爾游過來，「再試一次。」

他們用手撐著木板，數了三下同時往上翻，才離開海水就受到冷風的鞭打，木板幸運的足夠寬大，頂住了人群掙扎引起的波浪。很遠的地方似乎有船正在朝他們的方向航行。跟乘客一起落海的船員仰天吹哨。

格朗泰爾與安灼拉躺在隨波擺動的木板，渾身冷顫，手握著手，幾乎笑了起來，面向蒼穹呼吸新鮮的冷空氣。他們的頭頂上是四月的星空，俯瞰著，對這場還沒有到盡頭的災難冷眼相待。

「我們辦到了，天使，」格朗泰爾說。

「還沒有，」安灼拉回答，「從現在開始我們只能等救援船過來。其他人也不知道在哪裡。」

格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，「我希望我們只是被沖散了。你瞧見公白飛那個蠢貨沒有，等我們上岸，必須有人好好揍他一頓。」

安灼拉同意他。

格朗泰爾又說，「我不知道你怎麼想，不過我決定要寫封措辭兇狠的投訴信給白星公司，讓他們檢討是不是該自主換新的腦袋。」

「與其投信，不如直接立案上訴，」安灼拉糾正他，「鎖上三等艙的門－光憑這點就足夠伊斯梅坐十輩子的牢。」

「來吧，」格朗泰爾小心地坐起來，「讓我看看你的手。」

他像被淋濕的小狗似地甩頭，抹掉臉上的水珠，那個模樣使安灼拉不禁微笑。他解開安德魯斯先生的圍巾，眼睛適應黑暗後清楚看見手臂上的彈孔還小股小股的冒著血。

「我恨他。」格朗泰爾說。

「算了，大寫的R，」安灼拉把圍巾泡進海水，勉強算是洗了一下，「他沒有經歷過我們所經驗的。他能理解什麼呢。」

格朗泰爾擰乾圍巾，端詳彈孔，說，「要是若李在附近就好了，他隨時都能掏出針線繃帶什麼的。算是他自己當假想病人比當醫生的時間長的好處。」

「要是公白飛在，也許他能看出我到底傷了哪條－喔，該死。」

格朗泰爾有些困惑，安灼拉抱著腦袋，出於真實的悲痛而哀嚎起來，「我的筆記!我的書!我的稿子!全都沒了，格朗泰爾!還有那幅畫!全部沉下去了!那篇新的論文!我才寫到第一節－ **它們全在這個該死的海底下了!** 」

幾秒後，格朗泰爾說，「現在你必須代表所有丟失重要文件的乘客對白星航運起訴了，阿波羅。這當中包括我。」

安灼拉悲傷的又嚎了好一會兒，格朗泰爾哄孩子似地拍他。那些沉下去的論文裡有好幾篇是謬尚咖啡廳的常客共同著作的。有古費拉克針對立憲國體弊病的長篇大論，熱安對東西方帝制國家的分析，還有公白飛同安灼拉正在打草稿的十九世紀革命心理史。安灼拉感覺自己真正意義上的破產了。

「只要你還記的住你寫過的，就還有機會補救回來，」格朗泰爾說道，惋惜地嘆氣，「可畫畫就不是這麼回事。一旦靈感消失，那是怎麼樣都找不回來。往後要我再給你畫那樣的肖像，也不會有第一次畫成的神韻。它怎麼就不肯停止流血?」

「至少不像還在船上時流的那樣兇。」安灼拉翻開又一次染紅的布料查看，說。

人們呼救的聲音比方才少了些。有個哨子漂流過來，格朗泰爾撿到它，轉身又撿了片碎鏡子。找到支撐物或浮木的好運氣很快變成酷寒的刑罰。海水被風吹成霜，細雨悄悄落下。

「太好了，」格朗泰爾說，「這正是我們須要的。」

「一些小雨而已，」安灼拉說，「傷不了人。」

不過他的頭的確發暈，安灼拉把這個現象歸咎給著涼。沉船引起的海水波動已經緩和了，剩下的是附近頑強呼救的人的聲音；沒有救援船或搜尋隊的蹤跡。格朗泰爾在推測他們的幾個朋友在哪裡，把那些名字挨個數落了遍。雨水沁濕剛被冷風吹乾不久的衣物頭髮，他們在一起，漂流在夜晚的海洋正中央。

在間歇性小雨後接續而來的是無休止的風。

格朗泰爾咬著牙關說話，他嘴裡的字句被掰碎成急促的音節。安灼拉展開凍冰了的右手環繞他，自己也抖的像他們一道向古費拉克的父親學習打獵時，那些槍口下的獵物。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「那天晚上，你是怎麼找到我們的，唐娜‧貝拉跟我?」

格朗泰爾回想了幾秒，「那天晚上我正躺在休息區的涼椅喝著酒，看星星，想著《會飲篇》說的那些洞穴裡的人呢。接著，多拉貝拉從我那張椅子後邊跑過去，還一邊哭。你知道，她拖著她那條紅色長裙，鞋跟得有五公分高，還跑得像山羊一樣快。我猜她不是發酒瘋就是被誰逼急要去自殺了。所以我跟過去，然後我看見你在那兒勸她。那時我想，多好的天使!多仁愛的雲石雕像!他下凡拯救人類啦，我要去幫忙!」

「幸好她聽了你的話。」安灼拉微笑，「那時我想，多機靈的詩人!多直率的脾氣!他肯定能把唐娜‧貝拉勸回來。」

「然後那個小笨蛋忘記她是怎麼逃過一劫，還自動跑回來送死。」格朗泰爾埋怨地說，「我希望她媽媽罰她抄寫三百遍：我不可以跳海，然後叫她把抄寫的成果繡成被單。」

「她不會有事，古費拉克在她旁邊。」安灼拉篤定地說。

格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，「天使，發點慈悲想想你自己吧。」

「我正在想著你呢。」

「實不相瞞，要不是這片木板太薄，海上又太晃，我就要－」

「格朗泰爾，如果你要發燒，就到別處去燒。別給這片木板丟臉。」

格朗泰爾發出哼哧的笑聲，安灼拉伸手，使了真力氣去擰他。

恐懼應當是兩個無助的人類在午夜，漂泊在大西洋上時該感受到的情緒，然而他們奇蹟似地有說有笑，談論起關於星座的神話、被教會迫害的早期科學家，巴黎天文台長在索邦大學開設的公共課；安灼拉試過聽了幾堂卻感覺半個字都沒有聽懂。恐懼敗給了笑語。氣溫大約在攝氏零度以下，出於各方面的本能，生物性的與感性的，安灼拉與格朗泰爾蜷縮著靠在一起。背冷的刺痛，至少心窩口還是暖的。安灼拉試著辨認出四月該有的星星，只不過他僅有的天文學知識大約已經被埋在記憶的最下層。

「我說，如果不是碰上這種天大的霉運，」格朗泰爾說，「這絕對是我做過最浪漫的事，天使，我們在海上看星星呢。你覺得現在幾點了?」

安灼拉摸索背心內襯，找到懷錶。他的懷錶時間停留在兩點二十二分。冷風夾著雨水打在他們的正面。水凝固在他們身上的薄冰，形成更多的霜。

「錶泡壞了，」安灼拉暈呼呼地說，「天還是黑的，也許還不到三點鐘。」

「醒醒，安灼拉，不許睡覺。」

安灼拉掐了把受傷的手臂，痛覺有效的讓他清醒幾分。他抬起眼睛，看見格朗泰爾的頭髮到眉毛結滿白霜。

「我大約知道你老的時候看起來的模樣了，」安灼拉打著哆嗦笑道。

「你老了也差不多是我看見的樣子，」格朗泰爾說，「我感覺不到我的膝蓋了。你知道嗎，贏得船票是我碰過最幸運的事。遇見你之前，我不知道真正的活著的感覺，現在我明白了。」

「還不到說這些的時候。」安灼拉說，「我愛你，格朗泰爾。」

格朗泰爾把方才被狠命擰的那一把還到安灼拉身上，「是你叫我別交代遺言的，」

安灼拉吃力地移動，格朗泰爾的嘴唇嘗起來有海水的氣味。他檢查安灼拉手上的傷，那裡看上去也結凍了。至少看著沒怎麼繼續淌血。

「你不該受這種愚蠢的傷的，」

「改變現有的事實總是需要有人受傷，」安灼拉說，「而且，這很值得。」

「我愛你，安灼拉。」

格朗泰爾的額頭抵著安灼拉的，呼出的少許熱氣足夠融掉他們眉眼上的風霜；兩個人都凍的面無血色。他們同時想起在海上築巢的賽耶克斯與愛西昂妮[1]，格朗泰爾藉此說了些若李對地球磁場與身體疾病的關係理論，安灼拉認為若李有些疑心過重了。細小的雨還沒有停止，海面趨於寂靜。

公白飛借過他當參考書的醫學課本指出身體健康的青年一分鐘的心跳可達七十下。安灼拉以六十五下為基準，在格朗泰爾找話題讓他們兩個保持清醒的同時計算時間，他數到第五分鐘後數子全亂了，也許傷口開始發炎，安灼拉感覺一股冷從骨子裡向外頭擴散，皮膚卻在發燙。附近沒有任何搜救生還者的船，他們必須耐著性子等待明天的晨曦。

安灼拉想起他對母親說過的話。莫莉‧布朗拽她進救生艇前，母親的藍眼睛蓄滿淚水。

「我希望她已經讓救援的船送上岸。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉望著他。

「她是你的母親，不論如何，我必須感謝你媽媽帶你上這艘小破船，否則我就愈不到你啦。」格朗泰爾愉快地說。

「能給我說說你的母親?」

格朗泰爾做了個像聳肩的動作。他給安灼拉說起他自己的母親，有關於她來自地中海的某個小島，有關她被太陽曬出斑點的皮膚，有關她如何在一次乘著小木船揚帆出海後再也沒有回家。有關格朗泰爾童年對他母親模糊的記憶。安灼拉聆聽著，他自己的童年從記憶深處出現，推開讓‧雅克‧盧梭，鑽過恩格斯教授的課室，穿越剛成立的ABC的朋友會同愛爾蘭人較勁的船艙，來到他的眼前。安灼拉的童年有文法課、數學課、基礎的武術鍛鍊，母親為他放在爐邊烤暖的衣服，還有她柔軟又安全的擁抱。

「你想念她嗎?」安灼拉問。

「我也不知道，」格朗泰爾坦承，「弗以伊問過我同樣的問題，他沒有父母，他想念母親的時候就想法蘭西。我想她的時候，我就稱呼她叫自由。」

「我很遺憾。」安灼拉說。

「沒有什麼好遺憾的，」格朗泰爾微笑，「就像你說的，所有公民都有追尋自由的權利。在這點上，我佩服她。」

最後幾個男人的呼救聲也消失了。穿著救生衣的乘客漂浮在平靜的水面，不再動彈。漆黑的天空有些變成較淺的靛紫顏色的跡象。安灼拉乾嚥幾口，試著回憶他寫過的有關於自由的文章，想到的只有不成段落的短句。他腦海裡的聲音亂糟糟的。

「他們怎麼就得花這麼長的時間組織搜救船隊?」格朗泰爾打了個噴嚏，說。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「－我有些不舒服。」

「別說這種話，」格朗泰爾抖瑣著喊，海面出現微弱的回音，「你會活成一百歲的老傢伙，後面有一群願意跟你出門搞革命的子孫，你會像拉馬克將軍那樣在暖洋洋的床上讀著報紙去世而不是死在他媽的大西洋上!你必須撐住，安灼拉，我不准你－」

「聽著，格朗泰爾，聽我說，」安灼拉捧住他的臉，逼迫格朗泰爾停下來，他的左手還服從著使喚卻沒有知覺，「聽我說，大寫的R，不論接下來發生什麼，不論岸上有誰等著我們，現在，這一秒，在這個地方，我們活著。我看見你，並且，你知道嗎，大R，在你的眼中，我竟有幸一窺上帝的容顏。」

格朗泰爾看上去像他又要哭了，也許他沒有。也許安灼拉也在掉眼淚，又也許海風在眼淚還沒有來得及掉下來前就讓它在眼角凝結。格朗泰爾打著寒顫的的手拂過安灼拉冰冷的顴骨。

「上帝知道他老人家在天上給我們準備著什麼!」他說，「等到明天!我詛咒這個慢吞吞的時間!」

「明天也許快來了，」安灼拉指向墨紫色的天空，安慰他，「說不定其他人已經被撈上搜救船，只是我們還不知道而已。」

格朗泰爾有些粗暴地擁抱他，「那就別說這種怪嚇人的話。你必須得給我活下去。我們必須得活著一起上岸，找回我們的朋友，然後我們要去做所有該做跟不該做的事，阿波羅。」

安灼拉讓他抱著，輕闔雙眼，他有些想睡。然後他想到其他人，便又睜開眼睛，問，「你上岸後準備做什麼?」

「用白蘭地洗頭，」格朗泰爾咬著牙，「然後喝掉它，最好再划根火柴丟進酒瓶一起吞。我冷死了。你上岸之後想去哪裡?」

「我要帶你去謬尚，」安灼拉想到那個畫面，期待地說，「那是我們夢想開始的地方。我準備帶你，還有若李、弗以伊，還有博須埃一道去謬尚。」

格朗泰爾親吻他，「給我說點謬尚的事吧。」

於是安灼拉告訴他有關謬尚咖啡廳的所有的事。

如同格朗泰爾所說，如果不是他們碰上沉船這樣的倒楣事兒，也沒有手上作痛的傷口，在海上看著星空說話是件不錯的享受。一些孰悉的姓名穿過歷史出現在他們漫無目的的閒聊；他們談論這些名字，逐漸共同拼出一幅完整的，色彩繽紛的，吵的不得了的畫。

「小約翰‧施特勞斯還是伊果‧史特拉汶斯基?」

「都很糟。」安灼拉說，「提香還是克勞德‧莫內?」

「莫內，為了那幅《聖德尼街的節日》。」格朗泰爾說，「伊拉斯謨斯還是約翰‧洛克?」

「洛克，」安灼拉說，「西奧多‧梭羅還是維克多‧雨果?」

「雨果。」格朗泰爾想也不想便回答，「喬治‧桑還是斯提爾夫人?」

「……不好說。喬治‧桑吧，」安灼拉說，「伊曼努埃爾‧康德還是艾曼紐爾‧斯威登堡?」

「瑞典的曼努。」格朗泰爾說，「索倫‧齊克果還是讓‧保羅‧薩特?」

安灼拉著實費了些力氣思考，然後決定，「齊克果。」

「威士忌摻水還是紅酒裡放糖?」

笑聲短暫趕走侵襲著安灼拉的倦意。

「還有什麼?」他問，「我們得保持醒著，不是嗎。」

格朗泰爾問，「大衛還是雅各?」

「雅各。」安灼拉回答，「額我略八世還是薩拉丁?」

「薩拉丁。」格朗泰爾說，「托馬斯‧傑佛遜還是丹東?」

「丹東。」安灼拉直接的說，「柏拉圖還是亞里斯多芬?」

「都要。」格朗泰爾說，「我餓了，阿波羅。曼恩大道的烘餅還是居奈特城關的水手魚?」

安灼拉喘著氣吃力地笑了，格朗泰爾咧開嘴。

他們說了許久，直到話題幾乎用盡並且口乾舌燥，安灼拉試著透過改換姿勢好保持清醒，眼皮卻愈來愈沉。最後他得靠在格朗泰爾結霜的肩窩才不至於打起瞌睡。很遠的地方似乎有搜救船的船員望海面高聲詢問，安灼拉聽了一會兒，確認是他聽錯了，在說話的只有格朗泰爾。他們聊過謬尚咖啡廳，談論ABC的朋友會的徽章上該有哪些信息，甚至擬定起訴白星公司的文件內容，一致同意必須由白星航運對其船員槍殺巴阿雷的事件負起全責。天空的顏色又淺了幾個調，灰色的雲蓋過星辰，這段時間內安灼拉數次為了解開手臂上的圍巾而差點將它打成死結，然後由格朗泰爾把圍巾泡進海裡洗了再重新為他纏上。看上去槍傷像停止流血了，不過每次他們解開圍巾，那條布都還是紅的。安灼拉覺得很渴，呼吸愈發不易。他困難地眨著眼睛，幾乎每強迫自己眨一次眼就得攢足他所有僅剩的氣力。

「你不能睡，安灼拉，不是現在。」格朗泰爾搖晃著他說道，「別閉眼睛。」

「我沒有。」

這次換格朗泰爾直起身板探頭，海風送來遙遠的人聲，微弱的黃光在海面的盡頭閃爍。他扶著安灼拉，往不同的方向觀察。

那些個被他們挑選出來的人物在安灼拉的耳邊嘰嘰喳喳地勸他躺下來睡覺。事實是安灼拉也從來沒有這麼累過－一夜之間他們經歷了這麼多事呢－他決定這回該聽他們的。

「好像有人來了，」格朗泰爾說，「你聽見了嗎，天使?有人來了。」

「那很好，」

格朗泰爾身上暖融融的，安灼拉闔著眼睛，蜷在格朗泰爾懷裡，睏倦地嘆息，「－我們辦到了。」

注:

[1] 賽耶克斯與愛西昂妮(Cyex and Alcyone):希臘神話裡的一對恩愛夫妻，丈夫海難而亡，睡神將消息託夢託夢給妻子愛西昂妮，悲傷的愛西昂妮決定殉情。天上的眾神憐憫他們，將這對夫妻變成海鳥，從此比翼雙飛，傳說他們變成的海鳥會在平靜的海面上築巢。


	11. Chapter 11

_不論搭配大船或大悲的final都很香喔(。_

八十年後。

「－尚-加布里埃爾(Gabriel)‧斯提反‧拉斐耶(Raphaël)‧公白飛，1881年生於巴黎，有醫學博士、機械工程以及社會史學位，」

探測船上的歷史顧問為眾人朗讀文獻，「1912年4月15日，沉船時公白飛堅持留在船上，放棄救生衣而死於這場海難。尚-皮埃爾‧夏爾‧法蘭西斯‧安灼拉‧裴利戈爾德，法國外交政治家莫里斯‧夏爾‧德‧裴利戈爾德的第五代侄孫，彼埃爾‧德‧古費拉克侯爵的外甥，1889年出生，索邦大學法學院傑出學生，但是沒有完成最後一個學期。船難發生時由他作主釋放三等艙乘客，最後一次被看見時，因協助救人使手臂嚴重受傷。援救船送他上岸前，安灼拉就已經去世。根據醫檢，公白飛死於低溫，博須埃在船落海的同時溺水；安灼拉的主要死因是失血過多。左輪手槍子彈穿過他的臂靜脈，加上溫度低，血流的很慢，但是－我很抱歉，亞徹安傑羅。」

「現在你們知道完整版本的故事了，最早的ABC的朋友們的故事，」格朗泰爾用平靜的口吻說，「一群福至心靈的青年，視危險為糟土，視自由為母親，將平等博愛奉為十誡，友誼是我們自然的血緣。即使我們當中有些人沒能在紐約團聚，他們依然活在ABC的朋友們的心裡。」

讓娜‧普魯維爾用手指擦乾眼角。

小珂賽特‧彭梅胥，讓娜‧普魯維爾，伊莎貝爾‧古費拉克，飛爾-弗朗茨‧若李，巴奧雷和飛鷹‧弗以伊兄弟。這是ABC的朋友們的紐約分會的部分成員，一大群堂表兄弟姊妹裡的幾位，也是人在美國境內，一聽說格朗泰爾聯繫上尋找海洋之心的打撈船便丟開自己的工作，非要跟過來湊熱鬧的小年輕。

「沉船的時候，我們跟古費拉克，還有多拉貝拉沖散了，直到清晨才在港口見到面。巴阿雷的身體大約一沉船就掉到最深的海底，」格朗泰爾說，「也沒有人找到帕特里克和他父親。古費拉克比其他人花了更多時間才得到精神上的復原，你們明白的，一夕之間，他失去了兩個最好的朋友，其中一人還是他的血親。」

自命為海洋考古打撈隊，在格朗泰爾看來更像尋寶獵人的工作員們趴在旋轉椅背沉默不語。

九個鐘頭前，電視新聞播出這支團隊從沉船的殘骸撈出一座保險櫃，想找到據稱藏在櫃中的鑽石項鍊，然而他們只找到一幅被防水牛皮畫冊保護免於腐化的肖像。肖像裡的人物像個太陽神，精神莊重貞潔，他的頭上有桂冠，腰帶佩著寶劍，手裡拿著失落的海洋之心。

那時格朗泰爾在家裡玩陶土拉坯，伊莎貝爾‧古費拉克在廚房做午餐，休假的飛鷹‧弗以伊在格朗泰爾的客廳幫著整理這些年間出版商送來之後就被格朗泰爾堆在地上的作品集。午間新聞播出時他們全看傻了。孩子們認出肖像裡的人物是誰，格朗泰爾則按照新聞給出的電話號碼撥打到打撈船上。他沒有想到的是考古隊的歷史顧問知道他這個人。那個歷史顧問是研究不沉的瑪格麗特‧布朗夫人的專家，布朗夫人是藝術家亞徹安傑羅‧R‧格朗泰爾的生涯起步時最重要的支持者。他們通話時直播鏡頭播放到文物處理員沖掉肖像最下邊的泥，露出作畫者的簽名:一個大寫的R字母。於是考古隊邀請格朗泰爾到他們位於大西洋正中央的工作船，伊莎貝爾打電話給ABC的紐約分會的所有成員，她扶格朗泰爾上飛機的時候，他們背後跟了一小群興致高昂的年輕人。沒能到場的其他人在電話線另一頭抱怨。考古隊在打撈船的甲板迎接他們，撐起傘給格朗泰爾擋開海風送來的小雨。

那天清晨的紐約也在下雨。

古費拉克跪在潮濕的水泥地，頭抵著油布邊緣，手握成拳頭，像是他想捶打什麼發洩卻只是又輕輕放下。他低聲地哭。從災難生還的船副上岸後在港口協助美國海關辨認有幸被打撈上船的遺體，分出乘客國籍分區擺放在防水油布，使用國旗標示他們遠方的家鄉。

馬呂斯身上裹著繃帶，手拄拐杖，由珂賽特攙扶而來。船體的破片打中他，使他斷了幾根肋骨。他望著地上的青年們發愣。熱安走過去撿起法蘭西的三色旗，為安灼拉、公白飛以及博須埃蓋上。公白飛的衣衫有些船的油汙。

他們登上卡柏菲亞號時，安灼拉閉著眼睛靠在格朗泰爾胸前，睡得相當沉，只不過格朗泰爾再也感覺不到安灼拉的心跳。讓煤氣燈曬溶了的霜順著安灼拉的臉龐淌下，格朗泰爾要了條乾淨的布擦掉那些水。

自由女神佇立在雲彩下，高舉著火把歡迎大難不死的人。格朗泰爾懷疑安灼拉知不知道他已抵達自由女神的看守地。濕透了的頭髮黏在他臉上，格朗泰爾伸手去撥，被外套裡的東西碦了一下，他拉開內襯口袋的拉鍊，找出一團稀爛的紙，依稀看出那曾經是張銀版照片，他掏掏口袋，發現藍色的鑽石項鍊。頑石對格朗泰爾沒有用處，它們是沒有生命的無機物。安灼拉卻認為這顆鑽石不只是顆碳的同素異形體。

這是一個燦爛的，嚮往著明日的青年的心，透亮又澄淨，握在手裡久了便有了溫度。鑽石的顏色與安灼拉眼睛的顏色一模一樣。

格朗泰爾把安灼拉的心裝回口袋藏好。

頭等艙乘客的登船紀錄已經由電報送到紐約海關辦公室，紀錄員走在剛上岸的生還者中間，憑藉衣裝辨認出沒有登船證的三等艙乘客，向他們問取姓名，生日，國籍等基本資料。

「您的名字，先生?」記錄員問。

格朗泰爾看見美國青年淺藍色的眼睛，有些恍惚。

「先生?」美國青年追問。

「亞徹安傑羅(Archangelo)‧R‧格朗泰爾。」他說。

「天使長 (archangel)的義語拼寫，是嗎?」記錄員說，「請問R是什麼的縮寫?」

「就是一個大寫的R。」

「請問您是哪裡人?」

「－巴黎。」格朗泰爾回答。

「謝謝您。」記錄員說。

早晨六點鐘，天完全亮了，格朗泰爾轉頭看見他的朋友，海水後在他們的頭髮、衣物，還有皮膚留下白色的痕跡。他們無聲地問候對方。格朗泰爾想去安慰古費拉克，才開口只發出哽咽，其他人加入他們，幾個青年抱成一團。

安杰爾‧古費拉克在格朗泰爾說完整個故事之後才急忙出現，拖著行李箱，手裡還拿著座獎盃。

「公民，你遲到了。」格朗泰爾笑著說。

「我也不知道，」安杰爾‧古費拉克回答，「我不就是飛了趟瑞典，代表大R領了座和平獎，怎麼才到機場接到貝兒的電話讓我轉機到一艘考古船上了。」

「你錯過了我們從小就追問大R到現在的故事。」他的姐姐說。

「親愛的貝兒，那個故事太長，」格朗泰爾說，「拜託別讓我又得重頭說一次。」

孩子們笑開來，讓娜為格朗泰爾撫平沉重的圍巾。他有些冷，也許是船艙為了保護文物特意調成低溫惹的禍。格朗泰爾看向手裡的相框，重新沖洗過的銀版照裡有四個青年。格朗泰爾看見他的手背全是青筋和斑點。

「這是安灼拉嗎?」安杰爾透過螢幕看見那幅肖像，「大R，這是你畫的?」

「畫的好極了，我得說。」格朗泰爾得意的說。

「安灼拉必須是我聽過最酷的傢伙。」飛爾-弗朗茨‧若李說，「要是放在1832年，他肯定是第一個衝上街壘用卡賓槍朝國/民/自/衛/軍掃射的人。」

「用俄羅斯獵槍轟掉三等艙柵門。」巴奧雷讚嘆，「幾乎是可以拍成電影的題材。」

「像安灼拉和公白飛這樣的人，竟然只留有這麼一丁點的紀錄。」小珂賽特憂傷地說，「還有巴阿雷、博須埃，只靠著你們的回憶，他們才”幾乎”史上留名。他們那麼偉大。」

「不。謬尚咖啡廳記得他們，現在你們也知道他們的歷史了，這樣就很足夠，好姑娘，」格朗泰爾說，「你們也知道安灼拉是如何為了忠於自己而回到那艘船上。人們以為安灼拉是被信號彈的流彈擊中，他的母親也這麼想。但事實是那個船員，在1912年，開槍射中他，並因此殺害他。在那個年代，人們懼怕看見男孩愛上另一個男孩。然而安灼拉，這個金燦燦的基路伯天使，他要我原諒那個船員，因為他不懂什麼是愛。」

「他得到報應了，」飛爾-弗朗茨‧若李說，「葬身海洋，甚至沒有人記得他是什麼名字，這是他殺害英雄的代價。」

「後來呢?」飛鷹‧弗以伊問道，「你們有去拜訪布朗夫人，還是回到巴黎？」

後來格朗泰爾才知道若李的確在沉船前就掉進水裡。他掉在一艘救生艇附近，很快就被幾分鐘前被他送進去的人拉上小艇載走。沉船後古費拉克與伊薩貝拉被海浪沖到很遠的地方，那裡有艘趕來支援的船，伊薩貝拉亮晶晶的耳環反射燈光到船上，他們因此獲救。弗以伊則與安灼拉和格朗泰爾相同，在海上漂浮了很長時間後才被船副中唯一掉頭划船回到現場的五副救上來。

莫莉‧布朗是逃難乘客中首批安全抵達紐約港口的。她留在碼頭，等待到看見最後一艘救援船送來漂流在海面的生還乘客。剩下的支援船載來的全是他們能找到的罹難者。ABC的朋友們守在港口，焦急又期盼，他們凍得臉色發青，僵硬的手指差點捧不住裝熱可可的杯子，眼睛亮的像火炬。

船靠岸的時候，安灼拉躺在格朗泰爾懷中，歪著金色的頭，血糊了格朗泰爾一身。接著，格朗泰爾看見並肩躺在地面油布裡的公白飛和博須埃。他眨眨眼睛，感覺像早就預料到這個結果卻不大願意接受他看見的。

才不久之前，他們說著自由、闡述理想，談論法蘭西。不久前他們在那艘船上做著理想要他們做的正確的事。酒杯碰撞的脆響，就著小提琴合唱的歌聲，整桌子青年爭辯不休又愉快地哄笑。那些影子在格朗泰爾眼前移動。他想不出有哪支歌曲，哪部詩篇能夠為他說出他感受到的痛苦。

「這是罹難者嗎，年輕人?」來接他們的港口工人說，「來吧，把你的朋友交給我。你們在紐約，你們安全了。」

「他是我的天使。」格朗泰爾收緊手臂，說。

港口工人皺起眉頭，很快又說，「你嚇壞了，小伙子。」

「可他是我的天使啊。」格朗泰爾大聲地說。

「天可憐見，放過這個男孩，」莫莉‧布朗命令，「過來，小傢伙(sonny)。」

「輕點，」格朗泰爾對工人說，「您沒看見嗎，他中了一槍呢。」

港口工人從格朗泰爾懷裡帶走安灼拉。下一秒他感受到布朗夫人的擁抱。

「哭吧，男孩。」她耳語，「哭吧。我知道。」

於是格朗泰爾掉下眼淚。他不算真的哭，只是感覺有些東西從他的體內被抽走了，永遠尋找不回來。

古費拉克站在離公白飛很近的地方，直到看見安灼拉的遺體，終於支撐不住；他雙膝跪地，從低聲嗚咽到無法再壓抑的痛哭。伊薩貝拉裹著披巾將他擁入臂彎。熱安也哭了。馬呂斯用沒有拄拐杖的手抹眼淚。安灼拉的母親臉色蒼白，坐在油布，任由雨水再度打溼她。她細心地整理安灼拉的服儀，為他撥開亂髮，繫上鈕扣，用手帕重新包紮那個傷處，將他的雙手交疊，置於小腹。

割風先生泛紅了眼眶，望著躺在地上的青年低語，「多好的年輕人們。」

「我的孩子(mon enfant)，」裴利戈爾德夫人對她自己重複，「我漂亮的好孩子。我的天使。」

「誰還不是個小孩兒(infant)呢，」布朗夫人說，「誰不曾在黑夜裡睡在搖籃，誰不曾在哭泣的時候讓他的母親哄著。」

安灼拉的母親伏在他身上，哭了起來。那哭泣聲，哪怕是最凶猛好戰的馬爾斯聽見了也要心碎。

割風先生愛惜地輕撫珂賽特頭髮。珂賽特只有十七歲，她的父親幾乎已然皓首。

「珂賽特，」馬呂斯恍惚的低語，「我的朋友沒有了。」

公白飛看上去像凍了許久後終於找到一座火爐烤暖四肢，博須埃的眼睛沒有全部闔上。熱安蹲下去，讓他閉眼安息。

安灼拉的表情可說是嚴肅的，就像他正做著夢，在夢裡同他的朋友爭論勇氣的定義。

弗以伊整理博須埃，若李整理公白飛。熱安撫平蓋著他們的國旗，說，「朋友，你們的遠去是我們明天的勇氣。ABC的朋友們將繼續未竟的理想。」

「我們不會讓你們平白犧牲。」弗以伊補充，「絕對不會。」

矮小而豐腴的布朗夫人摟著格朗泰爾輕輕搖晃，「千萬要活下去，孩子，只要你活著，你的天使就永遠不死。」

格朗泰爾知道他不會死，他快樂地浪費光陰卻從未真正活過，直到安灼拉給了他生命；格朗泰爾將要把這樣的生命延續下去。安灼拉是他的囚籠也是擎天柱，他要代替安灼拉做夢，書寫自由，學習海鷗在風暴裡展翼翱翔。

「有沒有紙筆?」他抹了把臉，問，「鉛筆也成。」

布朗夫人讓港口工人找來白紙和鉛筆給他。格朗泰爾原地坐下，為他的朋友們重新畫了一幅肖像。畫中的九個青年容光煥發，指縫夾著香菸，手裡拎著酒瓶、筆記和樂器，坐在木板箱上笑語晏晏。

四個月後，那幅肖像成為海難紀念碑的原型。格朗泰爾負責設計那座屹立於紐約港博物館的石碑。布朗夫人代表乘客為卡柏菲亞號船長頒發感謝獎盃。ABC的朋友們由於在船難發生時的英勇舉動，除了保險理賠還獲得相關部門的一大筆獎金，足夠格朗泰爾、弗以伊和若李回到法國生活好一陣子。

但是他們沒有馬上啟程，而是留在紐約為安灼拉、公白飛、博須埃以及巴阿雷守喪直到滿半年。吉諾曼先生為這幾位青年購下公墓裡的一大片綠地。克莉絲汀‧德‧夏尼子爵夫人在紐約進行兩場義務演出，門票收入全部捐贈給受到這場災難影響的家庭。受邀去聽演唱時，格朗泰爾想的是他們在船上各抒己見的鬥嘴，安灼拉在他嚷嚷起但丁時接續那篇中世紀詩。ABC的朋友們全部出席，手臂上別著黑紗和紅白藍三色的綢花。珂賽特與伊薩貝拉為他們製作這朵後來成為ABC朋友會的徽章的花，紅色的花瓣佔了最大的面積。伊薩貝拉自己也在服喪，她的父親和哥哥乘坐的救生艇由於缺乏划槳的人力，最終沒有在沉船前遠離災難現場，而是被捲入海浪。

「就這樣，你們的祖母失去她的父親和兄長，然後得到一個品行可以勝任這兩個位置，同時又贏得她的愛情的青年，並且有她的母親陪伴。在所有人都拋棄她時，她的母親是唯一一個保護她的人。」格朗泰爾對古費拉克姐弟說，「半年後我們回到歐洲。古費拉克等到多拉貝拉滿十八歲，才跟她結婚。婚禮在賽維利亞，浮誇的要命，也很歡樂。」

「這就是貝拉姑婆總是稱古費拉克為混蛋貓的由來。」巴奧雷‧弗以伊竊笑。

「但是她好勇敢。」伊莎貝爾尊敬的說。

「說實話吧，我還是很生氣多拉貝拉在那個節骨眼發神經，」格朗泰爾說著，令所有人大笑起來，「不過我能說甚麼?安灼拉也是那樣不管不顧的跑回來，還為此中了一槍。我有多愛他啊。」

年輕人們望著格朗泰爾。他越過那些蔥鬱的頭頂，那些明亮的眼睛，從電腦屏幕看見被沖洗乾淨後重見天日的肖像。安灼拉不習慣坐著讓人給他畫像，格朗泰爾得反覆叫他別坐得太僵硬。

「”在你的眼裡，我有幸一窺上帝的容顏”，安灼拉這樣對我說，」格朗泰爾清清喉嚨，「他不知道，是上帝透過他的眼睛看見了我。他教會我許多一個人可以被教會的事。那時我們年輕無懼，什麼都敢想，什麼都想幹。我們在大西洋的中央，剛把自己弄上木板，安灼拉卻在想他的論文，我則在想我要上岸去買更多的顏料和酒。後來我們上岸了，全被扔進醫院檢查身體，熱安來瞧我們，提議把謬尚咖啡廳頂下來當成ABC朋友會的總部。」

「然後你們真的這麼做了。」

格朗泰爾點點頭。

如今的謬尚咖啡廳仍叫謬尚咖啡廳，只不過吧檯變成堆放馬呂斯擔任聯合國人道律師工作的文件的一個區；原先擺茶具的櫥櫃堆滿ABC的朋友們的各類成就獎項，尚且沒人想到要去清潔它們。格朗泰爾大大小小的作品擺置在咖啡廳的各個角落，若李的醫學研究紀錄塞在碗櫥，熱安的詩集，古費拉克以公民們的名義成立的各種基金會的資料，弗以伊的工會主席用品，都被他們擱在謬尚。牆上釘著幾個相框，全是ABC的朋友們的照片。最初的四個成員的合照由熱安到相館找出底片重新沖洗，格朗泰爾因此得到一張新的。當然那裡還有公白飛離開巴黎前沒有寫完的論文、他的實驗器材與數量驚人的蛾子標本，以及安灼拉的法學課本、講稿、還有數量更為驚人的札記。

格朗泰爾讀了那些札記，就像聽見安灼拉用最平靜的口吻述說最激昂的觀點。毫無疑問，安灼拉對闡釋信仰與自由的本質很有一套。

若李續完公白飛的論文，古費拉克，馬呂斯與格朗泰爾則完成那篇十九世紀革命心理學的研究，甚至出了本書。熱安開始寫詩，回到學校教課。謬尚咖啡廳算是半個索邦大學的傑出校友檔案館。後來他們雇了名叫愛潘妮的聰明姑娘當謬尚的管理人。咖啡廳在1929年短暫重新營業，接濟被經濟大蕭條波及的人們，經費來自ABC的朋友們的共同帳戶，由割風先生主持救濟。

白星航運賠付給安灼拉與公白飛的保險金是這個共同帳戶的第一筆資金。

「那些受到救濟的人當中，有個人曾經是警察，在割風先生早年還是個罪犯時兩次逮捕他。那個人叫做沙威。」格朗泰爾瞇著眼睛回憶那篇新聞，「他似乎無法接受他眼中無法被法律寬恕的罪犯變成秉著上帝的名義伸手救援同胞的好人，或者為了什麼別的，總之，沙威探長接受了救濟，然後把自己丟進塞納河自殺。」

「悲哀。」安杰爾說。

「1930年後你們就來到美國，對嗎?」讓娜問道，「可是安灼拉的母親?」

「她在1913年初就去世了。」格朗泰爾慢慢地說，「當她的孩子死去，作為一個母親的心也就跟著死了，剩下的不過是空殼。她走的時候很安詳就是。」

小珂賽特多愁善感的眸子溼答答的。

「約瑟琺‧裴利戈爾德是海洋之心的最後一任合法擁有者，她死後沒有人能再得知那顆鑽石的去向。」考古隊的隊長說，「可是，那又如何。我感覺自己是個白癡，鑽石不重要，重要的是發生在你們身上的事，亞徹安傑羅，是你們的故事讓我們的工作有意義。你們的故事必須被傳播下去。」

「ABC的紐約分會不就在這裡嗎。」

安杰爾‧古費拉克帶頭發出爆笑。工作船艙笑聲一片。

割風先生在1932年去世，隨後，ABC的朋友們集體重新回到美國。迎接他們的是莫莉‧布朗。她為這些青年舉行了私人歡迎會。那時古費拉克已經有了第三個孩子，珂賽特與馬呂斯也已經製造出第二個。接著是若李，接著是熱安，接著是弗以伊。他們的孩子們很快就足夠組成一支球隊。格朗泰爾在舊金山那幾年經常去布朗夫人家玩耍。

二戰時若李做了軍醫，戰爭結束後弗以伊建立了些工坊讓退伍軍人有事可做。馬呂斯忙著處理歐洲國家退出非洲殖民地的問題。格朗泰爾動用由古費拉克管理的基金會，在一些地方建起美術學校，後來熱安參加計畫，這些人文學校的成果很不錯。格朗泰爾知道安灼拉會喜歡六零年代。那段時間他有了自己的美術館。

格朗泰爾每天都撥出一些思緒留給安灼拉。

他繼續愛過很多人，男孩與女孩，也被許多人愛過。他縱情生活，他愛，他學習，他走遍整個世界。他代替安灼拉履行他們共同的夢想，安灼拉因此一直陪伴在他身邊。後來格朗泰爾決定停止消耗體力，因為他發現自己實在無法再像愛安灼拉那樣去愛任何人。他認識一個阿爾及利亞裔法國人，是個醫生，認為人過了二十九歲就感受不到愛情，必須等到四十九歲之後才能重新愛。對格朗泰爾來說，他最好的愛都留在那艘船上了，留在那個短而精采的航程，留在那個嚴厲又柔軟，鋒芒畢露也太過善良的，雲石雕像般的青年身上。剩餘的愛則給了ABC的朋友們，以及ABC的朋友們的孩子和他們的孩子。

一切都很好，只是格朗泰爾最近格外想念安灼拉。

「我們也愛你，大R，」飛爾-弗朗茨‧若李吸著鼻子說。ABC的紐約分會成員中他的年紀最小，只有二十歲。

「我們都愛你。」讓娜說。

「我這輩子過的很快樂，」格朗泰爾總結的說，「誰知道呢，我等很久了，也許明天一早－」

年輕人吵吵嚷嚷地讓格朗泰爾閉嘴了。

「別說這種話!」小珂賽特說，「你才剛過一百零三歲生日呢。你會活很久的。」

「好不容易這艘船被找到了，安灼拉的肖像甚至沒有損壞，」巴奧雷‧弗以伊接口，「距離我們道別還有很長的時間。我是說真的。」

「行吧。既然你們都禁止我死掉，」格朗泰爾聳聳肩膀，「那我就聽你們的試試看多活幾年吧。這樣的雄心我勉強還算有一些。」

伊莎貝爾靠過來吻了他的額角一下。姑娘們全都跑過來吻他。

「不過你的確該歇會兒，」安杰爾又說，「畢竟你已經是個非常，非常，非常，非常，非常老資格的公民了。這個獎盃要放哪裡?」

「大R的美術館呀。」伊莎貝爾說。

讓娜同意她，「門廊那隻四個翅膀形狀的燈壞掉之後一直還沒有個好東西換掉它。」

「金邊鏡蛾子助學基金會的辦公室也可以。」

「寄去謬尚。」飛鷹建議。

「應該擺去雲石鞠斯特平權基金會的門口。」

「你們這些小年輕真吵。」格朗泰爾說。

「等等，我突然忘記是誰用滾石合唱團的曲子把法國歷史編成歌讓我們唱的?」巴奧雷用思考的語氣說，「還有用皇后樂隊的歌串成《黑格爾導論》?是你嗎，大R?」

格朗泰爾露出無辜的假笑，「反正是個叫格朗泰爾的傢伙，跟我這只大寫的R沒關係。」

孩子們無奈地搖搖頭。

打撈船的船長關掉電腦，「如果您想拿回這幅畫，等我們的工作結束後，我們會把畫整理好送過去給您。」

「你們留著吧，我記得他的模樣。」格朗泰爾說，「不過，睡覺前我倒是想上去吹點風。」

「我們陪你上去，」飛爾-弗朗茨說。

「不，」格朗泰爾回答，「我有些事，想一個人待著思考幾分鐘。」

孩子們全部在通往甲板的樓梯間停下腳步。這下子換成格朗泰爾無奈地搖頭。

「你們真的很愛他。」考古團的歷史顧問說。

小珂賽特憂傷的解釋，「大R是我們的最後一個首代ABC公民了。」

「是我們的最後一個爺爺，外公，你知道我的意思。」安杰爾補充。

大西洋的風在夜裡還是冷冰冰的。

格朗熱‧格朗泰爾很慶幸自己在這樣的歲數還不需要依靠枴杖行走。他只是沿著護欄緩慢移動，走到完全面向海洋的那一側，方才停下。很久以前，他就像這樣和安灼拉靠在護欄旁抽加了大麻的雷蒙牌雪茄。安灼拉幾乎整個人被雪茄菸蓋住，咳的岔氣，為此格朗泰爾笑了很長的時間。

春季的夜空星光閃爍，星子俯瞰打撈那艘傳奇郵輪的工作船，也看著格朗泰爾。那個黑夜他們躺在木板上有說有笑，渾身冰冷卻無所懼怕；他們大約在那個晚上也把這輩子所有想給對方說的話都說完了，直到安灼拉疲倦的不得不闔眼休息。

這支考古團隊最初想要尋找的是失落已久的法國皇室珠寶，結果他們找到更多足夠開一間博物館的文物。格朗泰爾在清洗小型文物的工作台上還發現屬於割風先生的銀器，以及帕特里克‧克勞利的鋼筆。第三層船艙的乘客幾乎沒有留下遺跡，除了若李那支不離身，刻有他的名字的菸斗。當若李在1958年，在越南的美軍醫院被染上疾病，他的一對兒女才剛準備同弗以伊的兒女結婚。古費拉克與伊薩貝拉有四個孩子，馬呂斯有五個；熱安的子孫盛產漂亮的姑娘，他的遺囑裡點名要在喪禮上播放克莉絲汀‧德‧夏尼子爵夫人演唱的歌劇片段。古費拉克離開的方式很有風格，他跟伊薩貝拉在夏季的午後乘著小船渡河，在船上把玩曼陀鈴琴，然後睡著了，於是伊薩貝拉給ABC的朋友們說”那只混蛋小貓扔下我跑啦”。馬呂斯希望他一半的骨灰能回到故鄉，另一半與珂賽特葬在一起，弗以伊在遺囑裡表示想在葬禮上聽見ABC的朋友們譜寫的歌，也就是那支他們用以贏過愛爾蘭樂隊的進行曲。格朗泰爾全部照辦。

他覺得他的朋友們在天國，或是在奧林匹亞山，或是在某個未知的新世界，都已經見到在1912年4月12日提早離開的那四個青年。他向來是個半信半疑的教徒，對於這點倒是堅信不搖。

格朗泰爾伸手進他的綠外套，找出鑽石項鍊。他把安灼拉的心藏了很多年，對誰都沒有提起。有時格朗泰爾吻這顆鑽石，感覺就樣那個飄著小雨的夜晚，他親吻安灼拉凍的冰涼的嘴唇。

樓梯裡有人說了個有趣的事，引起笑聲，這樣的聲音似乎是ABC的朋友會的傳統之一。

格朗泰爾把鑽石放在燈光下欣賞，記住安灼拉眼睛的顏色，然後振臂一揮，像扔被他捏癟的顏料罐，鑽石項鍊在海平面打了兩個水漂，沒入水下。

「這樣，」格朗泰爾微笑，「你自由了，天使。」

他覺得有點累了。他爬回船艙，伊莎貝爾過來攙扶他。所有的ABC的紐約分會成員中，只有伊莎貝爾跟另一個現在在大溪地忙活的孩子像格朗泰爾一樣搞藝術。

「明天見，大R，」孩子們說。

「明天見，公民們。」格朗泰爾說。

考古團隊給這些年輕人收拾出幾間上下舖寢室，歷史顧問讓出他的房間讓格朗泰爾暫歇一宿。格朗泰爾登船時往乾淨的床邊櫃頂擺設了幾樣物品，那是ABC的朋友們各自都有的，內容不同但同樣用以銘誌他們友誼的小小神龕(shrine of friendship)，格朗泰爾的神龕裡有幾張剪報，第一朵三色綢花，還有更多相片。最近被加入神龕的是半年前他的出版商送來的作品集成書。格朗泰爾有很多作品集，所有的作品集獻詞都是一樣的：給安灼拉與朋友們。

他們回到歐洲後古費拉克找出很多張安灼拉的單人照片讓格朗泰爾挑選，他拿了兩張最好看的。剩下的照片是ABC的朋友們在謬尚的集體照，以及後來在特定重要的時間點的合照。黑白照片裡的青年逐漸變成彩色照片裡的老頭兒，所有集體照由於都有人在攝影師按快門時說笑話以至於照片裡的人物笑的幾乎是模糊的。安灼拉一直很年輕。他停在二十三歲，看上去甚至只有十七歲，是個生氣盎然的青年。

「明天見，天使。」格朗泰爾說完，窩進床鋪。

夢中他在爬山。對二十來歲的青年來說，路陡的不太好走。格朗泰爾決心跟這山較勁到底。他走過山谷，爬上山丘，循著陽光來到船的入口。那艘大的有些誇張的船才剛建成，油漆味還沒有散掉，蒸氣柱冒著煙，甲板上全是人。格朗泰爾踏進船艙，循著記憶往據稱可以裝下整個哈布斯堡家族的宴會大廳走。為他開門的還是同一個服務員，有禮地對他露出笑容。格朗泰爾穿著他最喜歡的綠色外套和皮靴。他走進燈火通明的宴會大廳，ABC的朋友們全在那裡。愛爾蘭樂隊吹打輕快又莊嚴的旋律，西班牙的吉他手在給跳舞的姑娘們伴奏。巴阿雷首先發現格朗泰爾，衝上來友善地拍打他的腦袋。然後是若李，然後是馬呂斯，接著是弗以伊，格朗泰爾差點被他們按在大理石地板上。珂賽特拉開還想繼續揉他的馬呂斯，伊薩貝拉提起安達魯西亞式長裙的襬，跑過來，墊起腳尖給格朗泰爾的雙頰兩個響亮的吻。

「我就知道，」古費拉克點燃香菸，收好隨身菸盒，用先知似的口吻說，「你說什麼都會在最後一秒跟上來的。你沒有理由不這麼做。」

公白飛急忙地走過人群來同他握手，溫和地說，「大R，我太高興又見到你了。」

「什麼事把你拖的這麼久?」博須埃問。

格朗泰爾聳聳肩膀，「安灼拉在哪裡?」

熱安在本子裡塗寫，用鋼筆指了指階梯中央的空地。

安灼拉剛從上邊走下樓。他穿著白襯衫和棗紅色的背心，袖口捲到手肘，用緞質的圈束住有些蓬亂的金髮。看見格朗泰爾使安灼拉的眼睛彎成一個好看極了的弧度，就像動起來的阿波羅雲石雕像。

格朗泰爾往上邁的同時安灼拉往他的方向加快腳步，差點滾下階梯。格朗泰爾接住他，他們撞在一起，來不及找重心便忙於將他們失去的所有親吻補回來，額頭抵著額頭，手指插進對方的頭髮，腿又纏到一塊兒。古費拉克哇哇叫著摀住伊薩貝拉的眼睛。巴阿雷作亂地吹起口哨，他們的朋友全都伸手打他然後笑出眼淚，爆笑著開始合唱ABC的朋友會的進行曲，原因是ABC的朋友終於全部到齊。

格朗泰爾仔細端詳安灼拉，他的藍眼睛裡裝著整個海洋上方的天空。

「走吧，大寫的R，」安灼拉說。

「上哪兒去呢，天使?」格朗泰爾笑著問道。

安灼拉也笑了，握住他的手，「你知道的，自由開始的地方。」

**C'est Fini**


End file.
